A New Bleach Generation 2
by Holy Writer
Summary: Seinaru Kurosaki, Ichigo's son has been a soul reaper for the last few months and things have settled after the Fuzen and Mana incident. But nothing lasts forever. A certain greeting from a new man causes him to doubt his own powers. But he soon learns that trouble is brewing in a new world that threatens Tiana's life. And Seinaru knows time is against him for the first time ever.
1. Chapter 1

A New Bleach Generation Arc 2

CH: 1

Author's notes and disclaimers: I don't own bleach or any of Tite Kubo's characters. I only own my own OCs in this story.

Warning: If you haven't read "A New Bleach Generation" (Which is the first one) at all yet, I strongly advise you all to read that first. If you're stubborn and you want to read part 2 first, prepare to have no idea what's going on. Other from that, enjoy the show.

* * *

Date: October 12th

Time: 12:04 PM

Location: Karakura town high school

It was a slightly chilly day in Karakura town with some clouds hanging around in the sky. The day was a peaceful one. That is until that peaceful silence was broken by a single noise.

*ROOOOOAAAAAR*

A hollow that was lion like roared it's terrible roar across the city while chasing after a soul that was a 13 year old boy. The boy desperately tried to run away from the lion. He just barely was able to dodge its fangs each and every bite it took. Eventually, the boy tripped over its own two feet while not paying attention and fell onto the field he was running in. The hollow saw his chance immediately charged as fast as he could toward the fallen kid. The kid didn't have enough time to get up and continue running when the lion hollow was so close to him.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" The kid screamed while closing his eyes tightly held his arms in front of him waiting for it to be all over. The lion was just about to chomp the kid up with its massive fangs when a surprise happened.

*BOOM*

Something landed on top of the lion hollow's head and the surprise impact caused the lion to crash straight down on the ground. A couple of its teeth broke as a result from the impact on the ground. The boy waited for his life to end but when nothing happened, he peaked his eyes open and was surprised to see a tall teen standing on top of the broken down hollow's head with a huge katana in a sheathe held on his back. The teen shook some tiny pieces of grass and dirt in his long, shaggy, thick, slightly spiked, dark red hair by shaking his head side to side. He looked at the kid with his clear brown and green eyes while saying,

"Hey kid, you alright?" the boy nodded yes but he quickly flinched once again when he saw the lion hollow stir up again. The teen launched himself off of the hollow's head and landed right in front of the young boy. The teen stood straight up while staring at the hollow. He then grinned while saying to the boy,

"Whatever you do, don't move from that spot. Got it?" The boy looked up at the teen who just saved him. "This beastie right here is only small fry. I'll deal with him with only two blows." The teen then grabbed his large katana from his sheathe and pulled it out with his right hand. Once he pulled it out completely, he pointed it at the hollow.

"Wait!" the boy cried. "That thing is dangerous mister. He'll kill you." Seinaru just simply grinned.

"There's nothing to worry about. It'll be all over soon enough. And also, don't call me mister. I'm only 17 years of age. Just call me, Seinaru Kurosaki." The boy stared at Seinaru with an amazed look on his face. The lion hollow then charged straight at Seinaru while forgetting about the boy. When the hollow was close enough, Seinaru moved at a lightning quick speed and sliced off its front left leg clean off. The boy was surprised with what just happened. The hollow managed to balance himself with only three legs and charged at Seinaru once again. Seinaru had his back facing the hollow but he had other plans. Seinaru shoved his Zanpakuto in the hollow's head driving it in the center.

"Your time," Seinaru then pulled his sword straight out of the hollow's head leaving a wound on its forehead. "has ended." And when he said that last sentence, the hollow evaporated to nothing. The boy was shocked to see that the lion hollow truly was defeated in only two hits. He has never seen anything like that before. Seinaru then walked over to the kid who was being chased by the hollow. He went down on one knee and grinned at the kid.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Seinaru asked. "This place is really dangerous for a lost soul like you. Too many of those monsters are around here."

"What do suggest I do then?" the boy asked. "I can't hide from them."

"Well that's where I come in." Seinaru then positioned his Zanpakuto to where the bottom of the hilt was facing the boy. "I recommend going to a place called the soul society." Seinaru then stamped on the boys head a konso symbol. "This way, you can rest in peace and be happy away from those monsters. Hope you have a good time there." The boy then started to glow a bright blue and Seinaru watched the kid being sent to the soul society. Right before the kid was completely gone, Seinaru heard a 'thank you' that belonged to the boy he just saved.

"Your very welcome." said Seinaru. He then sheathed his Zanpakuto back into place. "Hey Tiana, I'm all finished up here. Let's hurry on back to school before my mom gets mad at me."

"Sure thing, everything is all cleared up so let's go." Said a teenage looking girl named Tiana Alpha. She fixed up her armpit length thick dark brown hair that had some light brown streaks in it that was slightly wavy at the bottom. She had a chest that was slightly larger than average sized that wasn't really considered big. She wore the Karakura high school uniform showing that she was an actual student there. She attends school with Seinaru so she can blend in without raising suspicion that she is a soul reaper. Seinaru currently has Tiana's dark powers as a soul reaper and he's had them for at least two months. And so Seinaru has had to carry the job as a soul reaper eliminating hollows from the world of the living. Seinaru wants to continue doing this job as long as he can. Seinaru has chosen the path that protects all people around him. This is something he wants to do with his live. And there's no way he's gonna waste it.

Tiana put a cell phone that she uses to track down hollows when she gets orders from the soul society into her pocket. Seinaru then jumped and landed right in front of Tiana.

"Let's hurry and head on back to my school." said Seinaru. "I kind of have to be back before lunch begins. So get on my back so we can make this quick." Tiana got right on Seinaru's back and they were then on their way.

"Hey Seinaru." Tiana called out on the way.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Be honest here alright?" Seinaru was confused on what was going on. "Are you worried about your future as a soul reaper? I guess what I'm asking you is, are you prepared to temporary lose your soul reaper powers a second time? Because it's already been a little over a month since I transferred my powers to you a second time. And I just want to remind you is all." Tiana said in a slightly serious tone. And if one paid very close attention, you could tell that it had a hint of worry in it as well.

"…" Seinaru was silent at first. He had to think about his answer. But he finally responded. "Well to be honest here, I'm not truly prepared to lose them again. But I do know that I will get them back one day. And they will be my own so I will keep them for good. So, I guess I'm sort of a fifty-fifty. Why do you ask all of a sudden?" Tiana was slightly off in her own mind when Seinaru answered. But she managed to straighten up just in time.

"Just curious is all. Plus you should know when that time is coming especially since it's so soon." That's what Tiana is saying, but her mind is a different story. _"Seinaru, I don't think I can tell you what your future has in store for you. I can't even think about it. _

"Hey Tiana, you alright?" Seinaru asked. "You sound kind of down."

"I'm just tired is all." said Tiana. "I'm just in the mood for a nice long rest is all. It's been a while since I've been doing any kind of fighting and even though I'm only assisting you, it's been taking a toll on me is all. I just need to get used to fighting hollows again. No big deal."

"If you say so." Seinaru and Tiana then landed on the roof of the school where they quickly found Seinaru's body on the ground. When Seinaru got back in his body, he stretched his limbs and groaned.

"Now that you mentioned it, I'm feeling really tired myself. It would be nice to have a nice long rest myself." said Seinaru while stretching. Because of the weather changing to a more colder state, the school uniform changed to a long sleeved type of dress shirt. (Author's notes: It's the uniform that Ichigo and co. wears when you first see them. I can't remember what those type of clothes are called.) "We should head back to class. My mom's waiting for us right now and I think she's getting suspicious of why we are both gone for so long."

"Way ahead of you." said Tiana who already walked through the school roof exit.

"Hey wait for me dammit!" shouted Seinaru. He quickly went straight for his mother's classroom and went to his desk when he got back. He was relieved to see that his mother wasn't at the classroom at the moment.

"You're lucky." said a voice behind Seinaru. "If you're mother didn't leave from a call then I don't think you would've heard the ending of it." Seinaru looked behind himself to see a grinning Kenji. "Then again, your mother isn't the type who gets mad that easily. She's more of a friendly, smiley, one."

"True." said Seinaru agreeing with Kenji. "But you never have seen her when she's rarely pissed off in general. More specifically me. You've never seen her like that. You can tell when she's pissed off when she actually swears. And take my word for it, you never want to see her when she's pissed off."

"Really?" Kenji asked in disbelief. "I don't really believe you. There's no way a sweet women like her can be pissed off to the point of being scary."

"You want to find out?" Seinaru gave a look at Kenji that made him shiver. Kenji could tell that Seinaru was not kidding.

"Forget I said anything." said Kenji while burying his head in his workbook.

"_That's what I thought." _Seinaru said in his mind in victory. Seinaru then got his own workbook and started to read in it.

*_BING-BONG* _

The lunch bell ran at Seinaru's school and when the bell was heard, everyone released a sigh of relief. They were glad to finally have a break. This included Seinaru. Despite the fact that Seinaru had a good breakfast this morning, he still felt hungry. He swore he inherited his mother's large appetite. He partially considered it a curse. He quickly got up from his seat and went to the classroom exit. When he opened the door, he poked his head out while looking both directions. He only saw other students from different classes doing their own thing. Seinaru sighed a breath of relief.

"_Ok, he isn't here. But I got to move quickly before he gets here." _Seinaru said in his mind. He exited his room and took several fast walking steps before hearing a scream.

"SEINARUUUUUUUU!"

"_Goddammit!" _Seinaru swore in his mind. He turned his head around in annoyance to see a foot in front of his head. Seinaru sighed while grabbing the ankle of the person who was attempting to kick him and tossed him behind. The person who was kicking Seinaru rolled on the floor and crashed into the wall.

"Must you do that every day at this time?" Seinaru asked in annoyance. "I can understand about being excited and everything, but this is seriously getting repetitive. You're worse than my dad. And even he doesn't do things like this often. You're starting to worry me man."

The figure that crashed into the wall rose from off the ground and gave off a huge grin to Seinaru.

"Well I can do whatever I feel like doing. So you aren't the boss of me. No one tells Jiro Atsuko to stop acting like a child." said the male teen known as Jiro. Jiro is a lanky built teen who stands tall at 5'11 who looks scrawny compared to most people even when some are shorter than him. He has short, messy, dark brown hair that easily reveals that he is on the skinny side. His light brown eyes can easily be seen so people can easily recognize who he is. His face makes him look slightly younger than his actual age so he's been mistaken as teen that's 15 a few times when he's really 16 nearly 17. His childlike behavior also helps in that department. Jiro quickly ran to Seinaru and grabbed his shirt collar.

"You're a bad friend you know that? You avoid me while I humbly ask you to eat lunch with me and the rest of us. Do you have any feelings of regret for ignoring me like that?" Jiro asked with anime style tears flowing from his eyes showing a comedic effect.

"Nope." Was Seinaru's only response as he tossed Jiro aside once again instantly shooting him down. "Now if you excuse me, I have things to do." Seinaru tried walking away but he jiro quickly latched onto his back.

"You're a jerk. I just want to eat lunch with you like a humble friend."

"_Humble my ass!" _Seinaru said in his mind anger like. Seinaru then tried getting Jiro off off of his back. Eventually, Seinaru grabbed Jiro's wrist and slammed him on the ground in front of him.

"Seriously, knock it off for once. You turn 17 next month and I don't get why you act like this." Seinaru and Jiro continued to fight each other like they were actually brothers. Their relationship is pretty much like a pair of brothers arguing over the last cookie. Seinaru is the older brother and Jiro is the little brother.

"Jiro giving you trouble again?" said a girl's voice. Seinaru and Jiro stopped their childlike fighting and saw Selena standing in front of them. She had her own lunch sack and it looked like she was just passing by.

"Yeah pretty much." said Seinaru. He was on top of Jiro almost pinned down completely but Jiro is like a spider and crawls over people. This makes it difficult for Seinaru to take Jiro down with one shot. "Were you just going to hang out with some friends of yours?" Selena nodded yes.

"Would you like some help or something?" Selena asked.

"No I'm fine." responded Seinaru. "I've got things under control." And after that, the two then continued to argue in their child like battle.

"_If you say so." _Selena said in her mind while sweat dropping anime style. She continued on her way after that. _"I swear, whenever those two are together, they act worse than two kid brothers. I keep on thinking that Seinaru is a different person because of Jiro. Jiro is a weird kid." _

After ten minutes of their petty argument, Seinaru finally beat Jiro in his own game. Seinaru had pinned down Jiro on the ground.

"Now," Seinaru began. "Can you please go one day acting your own age? I'm getting tired of our classmates staring at us when we fight like this."

"Ok, ok, I give." Jiro shouted. And when Seinaru got off of Jiro, he sat down on the ground against the wall. Jiro sat down right next to Seinaru. "You're really strong you know that? Why can't I win when fighting you? You always win and it sucks."

"Well for starters you're kind of skin and bones so you don't have a lot of muscle on your body." said Seinaru while eating a sandwich. "But it is surprising that even though you're a stick, you're quite strong for one."

"It must be because I've fought you so many times that it's finally had some effect on me." Jiro was now in his one of his rare calm moments. And Seinaru wished he was like this more often. Jiro is sometimes a good friend to Seinaru, it's just that Jiro is immature and childish and Seinaru is annoyed with that.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, you might be right."

"Well I'm jealous of you. And it's not just because you're stronger than me." Seinaru was curious on where Jiro was going with this. "You're really close friends with the tall beauty Selena. Why can't she close friends with me as well? It sucks. And she isn't the only beauty you're close friends with in this school."

"Who are you talking about?" Seinaru asked. Before Jiro answered, he moved around a bit by extending his sleeping right leg forward.

"I'm talking about-"

*TMP*

Before Jiro answered, someone tripped over his extended leg. Jiro looked to see who tripped over his leg and he instantly turned white when he saw who it was.

"Hey you creep, what the hell was that for?" asked a pissed off girl. Jiro was freaking out when he saw the girl. Other students who were in the hallway were staring at the scene that just happen with fearful 'Uh Oh' looks to Jiro. Seinaru was the only one who stayed calm like there was nothing going on still eating his food.

"Hey you twerp, I asked you a question. I expect an answer from you. Got it?" The girl asked pissed off.

"S-so sorry, I d-didn't mean to." Jiro said while shaking with fear. "It w-won't happen again." The pissed off girl who was in front of Jiro grabbed Jiro's collar and brought him to the girl's face. Jiro turned white after that.

"You're damn right it won't. You better be telling me the truth here. It better be an accident. Jiro was frozen with fear knowing what's going to come to him.

"_Why me?" _Jiro said in his mind.

"Alright, I think you've proved your point. There's no need to get all pissed off over nothing." said Seinaru calmly while finishing off the rest of his meal. The girl gave Seinaru a look that he just simply ignored. Seinaru wasn't even looking at the girl who was pissed off. "Jiro said it was simply an accident and I'm a witness seeing what just happened."

"You know you should stay out of other people's business." said the girl still angry. But this time she was mad at Seinaru. "I still have to pay him back for all those times he's annoyed me like mad. He deserves this." Seinaru just simply sighed and scratched the side of his head.

"True, he does deserve a beating every once in a while." Seinaru admitted. "I've lost track of all the times he's randomly attacked me for no reason. That childish act of his is a nuisance."

"Whose side are you on?" Jiro yelled in annoyance. The girl glared at Jiro telling him to shut up which he did instantly. "Sorry."

"But he's just a child mentally so I don't think it's his fault he's like this." Seinaru then picked up a manga book that was next to him and read it. "I'll let you think about it now. But think about what I said."

"…" the girl was silent at first. But she eventually responded after sighing. She tossed Jiro off next to Seinaru and the girl gave a look to Seinaru. "I suppose you're right. There is no point in fighting a child. But make sure that he's more careful in the future from now on."

"Whatever you say Yuri, have a good lunch." Seinaru waved off to the girl known as Yuri while glancing from his manga book. "And don't worry, I'll keep a close eye on Jiro here." Seinaru said that last sentence with a smirk on his face. Yuri kept her scowl on her face and walked off. Jiro gave a glare to Seinaru which he ignored.

"Some help you just gave me." said jiro pissed off. "What are you trying to do, ruin my reputation?"

"Hey, it still worked didn't it? And besides, you don't really have a reputation to yourself. You should just be lucky I was here while this was happening." Jiro sighed in defeat.

"True. Thanks for saving me from getting beat up by Yuri Kenichi,… again." Jiro then sat down next to Seinaru again. "I don't get it. Why is it that you are the only one Yuri is actually nice to out of everyone in this entire school?"

"Nicer is more like it. Nice, is an overestimate. To be honest she's more like an acquaintance from time to time." said Seinaru still reading his manga. "She's still rude to me as well. I'm no different."

"I call bull crap!" Jiro then stood right in front of the sitting Seinaru and pointed at him. "You're the only one that Yuri actually listens to when you're involved. I've seen you two when you're alone. You went to that arcade together and she demanded to fight you multiple times. And even last year when you were sick for an entire week, she gave you her notes for you to copy so you would do well on the finals. And of course her notes helped you pass the finals since she's a straight A student. She literally writes everything down the teacher says." Seinaru closed his book and stood up to walk to his classroom and put his stuff away. "Oh so you're ignoring the question are you?"

"…" Seinaru was silent. He was ignoring Jiro.

"Well you wanna know what I think?" Jiro grinned before answering his own question. "I think you and Yuri are having a secret relationship. I've even seen Yuri walk with you to your-" Jiro then received a full blown fist to the face just for saying that by Seinaru.

"Y'know, you should seriously shut that mouth of yours. There's only so much that I can stand in one day. Seinaru then exited his room leaving Jiro on the ground twitching.

"Damn you!" Jiro managed to mutter out.

School Roof

Seinaru was leaning on the fence and daydreamed while looking across Karakura town waiting for the school bell to end the lunch period. He had a slightly bored look on his face that was followed by a relaxed position over the fence that was shorter than Seinaru. It was the only part of the fence that was on the roof that Seinaru could lean on. He had his head resting on top of Seinaru's open hand and he was leaning more on his right leg.

(Author's notes: I know I'm being really specific about this. This is just a habit of mine. I just want people to have a clear image in their heads.)

Seinaru yawned. He was tired after sitting down for the last few hours. The school roof is the place he usually goes to when he wants to get away from the chaos that goes on.

"I knew you would be here." said a girl's voice. "You nearly come here every day just to daydream. It's a childish thing you do." Seinaru sighed before turning around to see Yuri Kenichi who just walked out to the school roof walking towards Seinaru. She still has that scowl of hers on her face. Seinaru looked back to the city while Yuri was walking towards him. Yuri then leaned her back against the fence.

"Mind if I ask what brings you here Yuri?" Seinaru asked. Yuri is a teenage girl who is in the same class as Seinaru which means she's the same age. Yuri has thick, mid back length, fawn colored hair that she keeps in a high pony tail and has her bangs just right above her eyes covering her forehead. She has one blue and one brown eye on her roundish face which shows her fair skin. She has a scowl on her face just like Seinaru but Yuri's is the girl's version of a scowl. It's because of their scowls that give them both a striking resemblance like they were actual siblings. She stands at a good height of 5'7 but Yuri wishes she was Selena's tall 5'9 height. And finally, she has a chest that's not considered big or small since it's average sized.

"I'm here because I want to." Yuri said in a slightly rude tone. She glanced over at Seinaru "You have some explaining to do. Why could I not beat up that brat Jiro? You said it yourself that he needed a beating."

"Does there have to be one?" Seinaru asked. "Plus I think you were overacting over a little accident. It wasn't that much of a big deal."

"… Still the same as always I see." Yuri crossed her arms. "You try and act like a pacifist but you're the opposite of one. Just accept the fact that you are a fighter like you should have years ago."

"When have I ever acted like a pacifist before?" Seinaru asked with disbelief. "True I think before I act which is kind of rare for someone like me. But that doesn't qualify as a pacifist." Yuri just shrugged in response. "Well it looks like you're still the same as well. Ever since we met when we were kids around 6 or so,"

"It's 5." said Yuri interrupting Seinaru. "We first met when we were 5 in kindergarten."

"Scratch that then." Seinaru sighed. "I meant to say 5. The point is though, you're still the same rude, snobbish girl who's part of a high class rich family. You don't have any room to talk."

"… Well it's not like I wanted to be part of one." Yuri was being open which was rare for her. Yuri was open with no one except Seinaru. Even she didn't know why. But it was still rare for Yuri to be open even with Seinaru. "I don't like the fact that my parents are hardly ever home since they both are on constant business trips. I honestly wish I had a family like yours. You're parents hardly leave for work purposes, they are there for you when you need it, and they always make a nice hot homemade dinner which is always better than the ones that the maids make. Your mother makes the strangest meals, but I like them better than ordinary food. Plus you have siblings that can be considered annoying to you in a family way. I'm an only child which isn't something anyone should wish for. My life kind of sucks."

"Well I've told you this at least a thousand times but there's no harm in telling you again." Seinaru gave off a smirk but Yuri didn't see it since Seinaru is still looking across Karakura town. "You're always welcome at my house when you feel lonely. You should thank my mother at least once for offering that to you since you hardly hang out with your own parents."

"Who said I hang out at your house because I'm lonely?" Yuri asked. She then got off of the fence and started to walk off. "I'm heading out. Be sure to get your ass back to class once the bell rings. And don't even think about disappearing for an hour for crazy reasons to give you an excuse to stay here. You always find a place to relax around no matter what school you go to and try to find an excuse to stay there." Yuri then walked back to class.

"Hey Yuri!" Seinaru called out. "Heads up!" Yuri turned around and caught with one hand a bottle filled with a drink. Yuri looked at the bottle Seinaru tossed to her and saw it was an orange smoothie drink. "A peace offering for not beating up Jiro. I know you like this kind of drink just as much as Rukia and you know I detest oranges so I didn't want any of these. But Rukia goes nuts for these and we keep on getting them for her. I saw this was the last one we had so I thought that I might as well give this to you."

"…" Yuri just stared at the bottle but eventually took the lid off of the bottle and took a drink of the smoothie. As she was walking away, she gave off a wave of goodbye. "Give my regards to Rukia." Once Yuri was out of sight, Seinaru went back to staring off into space across his hometown.

**Tiana**

In front of the school is a huge tree that is popular among some students. Tiana happens to be one of them. And right now, she's sleeping while leaning against the tree. She had a peaceful look on her face while she was sleeping and it looked like she won't wake up to anything at all.

"_So you were here all along. Took me long enough to find you Tiana."_

Tiana then instantly shot up like a rocket from her sleeping position and had a fearful look on her face. She had a couple drops of sweat dripping down her face because of a sudden rush of fear. She was lightly panting while looking down at her feet.

"_No way, did he seriously find me?" _Tiana asked in her mind. _"That's impossible, I was being careful. I gave him false directions so he won't be able to find me unless I reveal myself on purpose. Where did I go wrong?... I guess he isn't that strong for nothing." _Tiana then remembered Seinaru. She had a saddened look on her face when Seinaru came to mind. _"I guess my time is up. I should at least warn him first. The best time would be-" _

*BING-BONG*

Tiana nearly jumped when she heard the school bell ring signifying that lunch was now over. _"Perfect timing. I must warn Seinaru now." _

Tiana began to speed walk to the classroom moving aside anyone who was in her path like they were nothing. By the time she got to the classroom, she quickly ran into Seinaru.

"Hey Tiana, what's up?" Seinaru asked greeting Tiana. "Where were you doing lunch?"

"Never mind that." said Tiana in a serious tone. Seinaru knew that something was up when he heard that tone. "I have to tell you that-" Tiana stopped herself mid-sentence. Thousands of thoughts rushed through her head. She started to fear the worst.

"_I can't tell Seinaru. I just can't." _Tiana said in her mind. _"I know Seinaru too well to predict his actions if I tell him. His actions will definitely get himself killed. Seinaru can't fight him." _

"Tiana, what's going on?" Seinaru asked getting Tiana's attention back to reality. "You stopped talking all of a sudden. What were you about to say?" Tiana was shocked with just happened. She never thought something like this would happen in a million years. She actually became afraid of telling Seinaru this new information. She was for the very first time stuttering while talking to Seinaru. She became afraid of what could possibly happen.

"Hey Tiana, you alright?" Seinaru asked while waving a hand in front of Tiana's face. Tiana exited her thoughts and paid attention to Seinaru again.

"_There's no going back now. I might as well get this over with." _Tiana opened her lips to speak the words and prepared herself for the results.

"Seinaru you-"

"Hi there Seinaru, Hi Tiana."

"HOLY CRAP!" Seinaru and Tiana yelled simultaneously. They looked at who just talked to them and saw that it was Orihime poking her head through the classroom door. She was smiling and waving in an innocent manor.

"Mom seriously, stop doing that." said a now jumpy Seinaru. "Your ability to sneak up on people is insane."

"How the hell do you do that?" Tiana who started to freak out about Orihime's thief like skills. Her eyes were wide while looking at Orihime.

"Sorry my bad." Orihime said with her regular smile but it scared Seinaru and Tiana. "You two should come back to class now before you're late. Seeya then." Orihime closed the door leaving the two teens.

"You just want to tell me what you were going to say later? How does after school sound." Seinaru was still freaked out by his mother at the moment.

"Agreed." Tiana said instantly agreeing while a little shaky. "Your mother has just scared me stiff. I need time to calm down." Tiana and Seinaru then entered the classroom and quickly sat down while staying silent. Orihime then proceeded to her lesson she was teaching.

After School, 4:27

Seinaru was staying after school in his mother's classroom while working on stuff he needs to catch up on since his soul reaper job has taken a lot of his school work time from him. But he did this a lot when he was in 10th grade last year. He did this so he would be guaranteed to have good grades in all of his classes. This is no different to Seinaru. His mother isn't in the classroom at the moment because she had to leave early which is often. Seinaru is pretty much the one who helps out his classmates as best as he can when his mother isn't around. He also is the one who closes everything up when his mother isn't around.

On average, including Seinaru, only 4 students stay behind after school to work on classwork. And only one of them comes for Seinaru's help. This specific student prefers Seinaru tutoring him when it's needed. Seinaru is more than glad to help his friend in need. So he isn't lonely at all when staying behind.

Seinaru stretched his arms when he wrapped up an assignment that was in front of him.

"There, done and done. About time to. Time to head on out." Seinaru packed up his stuff in his bag and prepared to close down his mother's classroom. He stopped packing and went to the desk that was behind his. He took out a pencil and poked it at the student who was sitting in the desk sleeping.

"Hey Riley, it's time to go." said Seinaru while poking the student who was sleeping in the arm. The student who was sleeping stirred and groaned before raising his head lazily out of his arms and looked at Seinaru with tired eyes.

"I fell asleep again huh? (Yawn)." The student who was sleeping was a girl who was in the same class as Seinaru. "And I just got comfortable in these desks."

"No matter where you go it's always a place to sleep for you." Seinaru said with a smirk. "You're lucky that my mom is nice and lets you off easily when you do sleep while she's teaching." The girl known as Riley smirked back.

"Hey I still do my work when I need to. Your mother is my favorite teacher so far. She's the nicest one I've ever met. Yet she's responsible in the classroom. I wish I could be like that." Riley yawned lazily once again and rubbed her eyes. "First I need to stop being so damn lazy. I get tired easily no matter how much sleep I get. I seriously owe you Seinaru for helping me get this far in school. I don't think I'll be able to graduate without you." Riley then started to feel guilty. "I've been depending on you quite a bit. Maybe too much lately. Sorry for giving you so much trouble."

The girl's full name is Riley Jin. She is a lazy teenage girl who tries very hard to become a more active person. She's more active when inside of her house doing chores when she's home alone at times. This shows she's not completely lazy. She stands at a good 5'5 height and is satisfied with her height. She has shoulder length thick wavy chestnut colored hair that has no particular style but Riley at least keeps it decent. She has pale skin but it's not because of lack of sunlight. Even when her skin gets tanned it still has a pale tone to it. She also has large, bright, blue eyes on her soft round face. She also has a small nose and mouth. She has a sweet sounding voice that can put any toddler to sleep when Riley sings which has been proven on her baby brother and neighbors 4 year old kid. Riley met Seinaru in junior high when Riley was being made fun of by some students. Seinaru stood up for her and they formed a fast friendship.

"Hey, it's nothing to worry about." said Seinaru. "I'm willing to help you out in need. It's nothing to worry about." Riley cheered up a bit.

"If you say so. I will thank you properly one day. I already have a plan of what will happen. I just don't know when. And don't say no to this. You deserve it for helping me out all this time in school." Riley then got up from her seat and prepared to leave the classroom. "My parents also believe you deserve some kind of reward for helping out."

"Well I'll look forward to it then." Seinaru and Riley then walked out of the classroom and they were soon in front of the school building.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Seinaru offered. "I've got time for the rest of the evening."

"As much as how nice that truly sounds, I'm fine on this one. There's no need to worry about little ole me now. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"If you say so." said Seinaru. "I'll let you go in that case. Have a good evening. And be sure to get enough sleep this time." Riley smirked at this. Riley then turned around and waved while walking with a smirk on her face. Seinaru then walked off to his own house in the opposite direction.

Along the way, Seinaru wondered where Tiana was. He expected to see her waiting for him in front of the school building like usual but this time she wasn't there.

"_I'm surprised that no hollows have acted up at all the last few days. things are surprisingly too quiet around here."_

*Meow*

Seinaru stopped his thoughts and looked in front of him to see Kisuke Urahara's cat Yoruichi standing in front of him.

"And just what are you doing here?" Seinaru asked Yoruichi. "Shouldn't you be with Kisuke?" Yoruichi then went up to Seinaru's legs and rubbed his back on his legs.

"_Prepare for the upcoming battle Seinaru!" _

Seinaru quickly turned around to see who just spoke to him now. He looked all around him but literally found no one in the streets. He knew someone just talked to him but he had no idea who.

"_That voice, it sounded like a women's voice. It sounded serious. But how did this women know my name? I've never heard it before but it sounds familiar. What did this women mean by 'upcoming battle'?" _Seinaru looked around one last time but only found nothing. _"Something big is gonna happen. I can now tell. Will I be strong enough against it? I guess when the time comes I'll know." _Seinaru then proceeded to walk on home.

Time skip: 6:25

Seinaru finally arrived back to his house and was relieved to be home at last. He was starving and he wanted to eat a feast when he got home. Seinaru got to the front door and he prepared himself for his dad's 'welcome home' greeting. But something completely shocked him. His dad wasn't the one to greet him when he opened the door.

"Why hello Seinaru, about time you got back." Said Tiana who was the one to greet Seinaru. Seinaru did not expect this to happen at all and started to freak out a bit. But Tiana came to the rescue before Seinaru reacted. "Don't worry, your mother invited me here to eat with you guys again while you were staying late at school. There's nothing to worry about. I just happened to be in the neighborhood is all."

"…Let me guess, my mom wanted to surprise me with this didn't she?" Seinaru assumed.

"You are spot on."

"I'm starting to hate surprises again." Seinaru then walked inside and set his stuff on the ground near the front door. "They're just as bad as you're notes you leave behind at random."

"Hey I use them to inform you about what's going on. You would be lost without them." Seinaru just ignored Tiana and went on his way into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom I'm back." Seinaru said to his mother who was preparing the table.

"Hey there." said Orihime. "Did you get much done in their today?"

"Yes I did. And your classroom is locked up safe and secure just like you told me to do." Seinaru's stomach then growled very loudly. Tiana who was nearby laughed at Seinaru's hungry stomach. "Oh shut up." Seinaru said to Tiana while glaring at Tiana.

"Sorry about that. Couldn't help it." Tiana's stomach then started to growl just as loud as Seinaru's. Tiana turned red with embarrassment and wrapped her arms around her own belly. Seinaru couldn't help but snicker lightly. "Dammit, wrong place and time."

"It's your turn to be hungry this time." said Seinaru. Tiana glared at Seinaru because of that comment.

"My, my, so many hungry mouths to feed tonight." Orihime said while giggling. "It's good that you are hungry this evening. And dinner is ready to so why don't you get your father, brother, and sister down here now so we can eat."

"Got it." Seinaru walked out of the kitchen and went to the bottom of his house's stairs.

"HEY, FOOD IS READY TO BE EATEN! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!" Seinaru yelled.

"You've got a nice family Seinaru." Seinaru turned around to see Tiana behind him. "You should be lucky to have someone when you truly need it. " Tiana then walked away to the dining room. "I just hope you don't run away from what's truly important to you." Seinaru watched Tiana walk away.

"_Tiana, what did you mean by 'run away'?" _Seinaru asked in his mind.

When Tiana got to the dining room, she saw she was the only one around. She gave off a sad smile to herself.

"_Don't run away from what's important to you Seinaru. You'll truly regret it. I know I did." _Tiana said sadly in her mind. She then took a pause but whispered, "Seinaru I,…"

"Yeah Tiana?" Tiana jumped out of shock. She did not expect Seinaru to come out of nowhere like that.

"Geez don't sneak up on me like that." said Tiana getting pissed at Seinaru.

"Consider it payback for what you did earlier." Tiana just sighed in defeat. "What were you going to say to me just now?" Seinaru asked out of curiosity. Tiana tensed up. She had no idea what she was going to say now. But she quickly nodded it off.

"Oh nothing. Just been spacing out is all." Tiana said in a surprisingly calm tone. "These early mornings have been getting to me lately. Anyway, are going to eat or what? You already know I'm starved."

"Alright, let's go eat now." Seinaru said with a grin. The rest of Seinaru's family came walking in and everyone then sat down and enjoyed the meal that Orihime prepared herself. Even Tiana couldn't believe that Orihime could make a dinner this good despite it being random. Seinaru told her that it was seriously worse when she was his age. Tiana could definetly believe that after seeing Orihime's cooking. Ichigo still could only eat certain meals made by his wife. He couldn't believe that his kids had stomachs of steel.

After a dinner that was well made, it was nearly close to being 8 PM. The good news is that today was a Friday so Seinaru and Tiana didn't have to worry about school the next morning.

"Thank you very much for the dinner it was very good. I'm glad I was invited." said Tiana.

"I'm glad you liked it." said Orihime. "You're always welcome back here when you want to."

"Tiana." Ichigo called out. "What are your parents doing tonight anyway. Are they home right now? Because I would like to meet them." Seinaru and Tiana quickly tensed up. They weren't prepared for this. But Tiana managed to recover quick and come up with a fast solution.

"W-well, it be honest, they aren't home right now at the moment. They are out of town." said Tiana.

"Really?" Orihime asked. "Well did you want to stay here while they're gone? We'd be more than happy to have you around. I know Rukia would. You know how much she likes you."

"Yeah I know all too well." Tiana smiled and Rukia grinned in response.

"We're all watching a family movie tonight. Would you like to join us?" Rukia asked excitingly. Tiana nodded yes. "Nice! Shall we get started now? I just know you're gonna like the movie choice tonight." The family all got up from their seats in the dining room and walked to the living room. Everyone got into comfortable seats in the couch and a couple chairs and proceeded to watch their movie. Tiana couldn't help but smile while she was with Seinaru's family.

After the movie was over: Time: 10:12

(Author's notes: I know I'm being kind of lazy around this part. I'm trying not to drag on and on about little things and make them slightly short.)

Once the movie was over, everyone was tired and prepared to go to sleep. Rukia stretched her arms and yawned.

"That movie was awesome." Rukis said in a tired tone. "What did you think of it Tiana?" She looked at Tiana and saw that she was sleeping on the edge of the couch with her head on the arm rest and hugging a pillow like it was a stuffed animal. Her body was on her right side of herself. Rukia laughed a little when she saw Tiana.

"Don't worry, she enjoyed the movie." said Seinaru. "she just hasn't slept well lately. So I say we should let her be. You guys go on ahead. I'll make sure she's resting well."

"Alright." said Ichigo. "Have a good night then. You better keep to your word." Seinaru smirked at his Dad when he said that. Seinaru then said goodnight to the rest of his family and watched them go off to bed. When he looked back at Tiana, he noticed how peaceful Tiana looks right now.

"_I seriously hope I don't wake her at all. She looks like she needs the rest. Especially during the movie." _Seinaru walked toward the nearby living room chair and took the blanket that was neatly folded on it. He took it off the chair, unfolded it all the way, and laid it on top of Tiana making sure it covered her whole body. After that, Seinaru decided to go off to bed as well. _"It's so quiet down here. Tiana won't have any trouble sleeping I guess." _Before Seinaru completely left the room, Seinaru gave one last glance at Tiana and said,

"Good night Tiana. Rest well." Seinaru then turned off the lights to the living room and headed off to his own room.

Time Skip: 3 hours (1:00 AM)

A pair of light brown eyes that belonged to Tiana opened from their slumber. Tiana slowly rose from her sleeping position and saw that it was late outside according to the time.

"_Everyone must be asleep." _She then saw the blanket that was on her. _"Did Seinaru do this? No, this was definitely him. I can tell." _Tiana started to have a sad feeling go over her. _"My time is up. I'm sorry Seinaru."_ Tiana got up from where she was sleeping and got a pen and paper and wrote a note to Seinaru. It didn't take her long to write it out because she was done in nearly 5 minutes. She folded the note into fourths and after she folded up the blanket up in a slightly messy style, she laid the note on the blanket and slowly walked out to the back door that was nearby. When she opened the door quietly, she gave one last look to Seinaru's house for a good while before heading out.

"Thank you Seinaru, for everything." She then closed the door and ran off away from Seinaru's house.

Tiana was running for a solid 30 minutes and kept on going strong. She tried to get away from Seinaru's house as far as possible. While she was running, she had all of these memories flash into her mind. Of all the times with Rin, Matt, Selena, all of Seinaru's classmates, and finally, Seinaru himself. She didn't want to do what she was just doing but she had no choice. She kept on remembering all the good times she had in this world. But she desperately tried to push them to the back of her mind.

"_These memories, they're a nuisance. I shouldn't have them." _Tiana tried to convince herself that but in the end, it proved worthless. She just ended up smirking. "Who would've thought I would make friends with humans here in the world of the living…. I guess I shouldn't have stayed here for so long in the first place."

"That is correct Tiana Alpha!" A young man's voice called out making Tiana stop running and freeze in her tracks with fear. "You've over stayed your welcome here." Tiana looked behind her and looked up at the sky to see someone standing on a telephone poll wearing a black shihakusho and white vest like haori with a hood covering the top half of his face. Tiana could see the bottom half of his face showed a weeks' worth stubble and a smirk. The young man jumped down from the telephone pole and landed on his feet right in front of Tiana.

"You've got some explaining to do Tiana Alpha." Said the young man still having a smirk. "Tell me, why haven't you reported back to the soul society at all these last couple of months?" Something tells me that you took your time here."

"And what business is it that you have to ask?" Tiana asked with a scowl forming on her face. "Does there always have to be a reason why?"

"I wouldn't act like that if I were you. I know that you tried to extend your stay here as long as you could by driving my attention to other random places using spirit flares." Tiana started to tense up after that. "Tiana, it's also obvious that you lost your own soul reaper powers not just once but twice to the same person. Now that part actually surprised me. I'm curious to knowing what reason you had for doing what you just did. Honestly, you disappoint me. You're the 3rd seat of squad 7 for crying out loud. You're supposed to show much more responsibility to your allies and to yourself."

"I'll ask again, what business is it that you must know? I honestly have no reason why I should tell you why I've been staying here on overtime. I just wanted to work here a little longer. Humans interest me in the world of the living."

"So you go decide to dress up as teenage girl around here I see." Tiana was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white long sleeve shirt which shows she has a tomboy side in her which is shown numerous times to people. She also wore a flower necklace. But she always wore that no matter what. Tiana just simply decided to ignore the comment her acquaintance just said. "But Tiana, you do know that you could get into some serious trouble for lending your powers to a human. And you did it twice. That is something literally unheard of. You must've really liked this human."

"…" Tiana was silent. Her acquaintance was waiting for an answer. Tiana then decided to respond. "I made a promise to my friend that I'd get him to awaken his own soul reaper powers. I don't care what everyone will think of it. Even if we go back together, I will fulfill that wish to him no matter what."

"'_Friend?', now that is interesting." _The man thought in his head. He then prepared to speak. "The soul society will never allow this. They'll tell you to never involve yourself with that human ever again. I've been ordered to retrieve you from the human world by force if necessary. And if you gave your powers to a human, I am supposed to take his powers no matter what." Tiana's eyes went wide with shock and fear of Seinaru. "The soul society wants to keep humans out of our affairs. Before, we had to kill the humans who stole a soul reaper's power. But now we have to remove their powers and erase their memories for good."

"You can't do that!" Tiana shouted. "I won't let you even move an inch towards him. You got it?" Tiana gave off a glare to the hooded man that showed she meant business. "I'll even fight you if I have to."

"Including now?" Tiana nodded yes. "Even in your weakened state?" The hooded man asked again. Tiana just simply nodded yes again. He saw in Tiana's eyes that she was completely serious with her resolve. He then raised his hand and started to remove his hood off. He stopped when he revealed his dark brown eyes. "Have you forgotten how strong I really am?" Tiana cringed when he saw those cold eyes.

"_Those eyes, what are they?" _Tiana thought. But she quickly and easily broke off her fear and glared right through the young man. And gritted her teeth with her resolution to fight.

"Why would I forget? Norman Juzuuke, captain of squad 12, and the chief of research and development." Tiana then got into battle position. She prepared for the worst to come. "Why the hell would I forget any of that?"

* * *

Ladies and Gentlemen, the first chapter of the second arc of "A New Bleach Generation" is as you already see, is published. I'm excited for the events that will happen in the second arc. And I hope you will enjoy them as much as I do. You can already tell what the general idea will be for this arc. But that's the general idea. The true plans for this arc will be soon to be revealed. And please bear with me that things will be different than the original. I already know what happens in the original bleach with Ichigo Just so we're clear and all. The plans will be all original for Seinaru. All I ask for you is just to be patient is all. And you all have showed to me that you can wait which I really appreciate a lot.

Just to give everyone a heads up, based on my schedule that I have as of now, I don't really know when the next chapter will be up. And based on what I'm doing now, I might, repeat MIGHT, have to pawn off my writing temporarily. It just depends is all. I doubt it will come to that but I just thought I should let you know.

And lastly, I thank you all for liking this story and sticking to it since my beginning. I know that I'm not the best writer in the fanfiction world compared to certain others nor am I the most popular author either., But I'm just glad there are people who like this story anyway and that's good enough for me. You people have motivated me to continue to write. I hope you enjoy what will come your way soon.

This is the Holy Writer saying read, review, enjoy, and signing out once again for now.


	2. Chapter 2

CH: 2

"I guess I can't convince you to come back to soul society." said Norman Juzuuke. "You leave me no choice."

*ZAP*

"So let's get this over with." Tiana lost track of Norman who used a speed so fast that Tiana could not recall what happened. Norman moved right behind Tiana and rose his right arm up and prepared to shove his hand straight at Tiana. Tiana however grabbed Norman's wrist to stop the attack. Due to her still being in a weakened state, her plan backfired and Norman's overwhelming spiritual pressure caused Tiana to be shoved way far back from a sudden shock wave the moment she grabbed Norman's wrist. Tiana rolled on the ground while still being sent back. When she stopped, Tiana struggled to fully stand up.

"Is this really all the power you've restored?" Tiana jumped just from hearing Norman's voice. "You disappoint me." Tiana tried reacting as quickly as she could and moved to the offensive.

"Hado 32, Okasen! (Yellow Fire Flash)" Yellow spiritual energy quickly formed at Tiana's hand and discharged at Norman a wide arc of yellow energy. Norman didn't even flinch at all when Tiana fired the kido spell and simply swatted it away with one hand. Tiana went wide eyed when she saw that.

"That was feeble." Norman said with a scowl on his face. He then looked at Tiana straight in the eye and raised his spiritual pressure up slightly. "I don't think you truly remember who I really am." Tiana felt a massive weight on herself just by looking at Norman's light brown eyes. Tiana's face was pale with fear. She was violently shaking and was hyperventilating.

"_Those eyes." _Tiana thought in her mind. _"Those eyes are not the same as last time. His spiritual pressure has also changed. It's thicker, darker, and cold. This is worse than any hollow I've ever faced. What the hell happened to you Norman?" _Tiana stayed on the ground and Norman got on one knee while facing Tiana. Tiana couldn't lift her head up due to Norman's overwhelming spiritual pressure. Norman raised Tiana's head and made her look at his own face.

"I warned you. You have no idea what you were getting yourself into." Tiana tried responding but nothing came out. "I suppose the right thing to do would be to let you sleep. After," Norman abruptly turned around and stopped a white energy beam by crunching it with one hand. "I take care of your little friend that is." The moment Norman turned around, Tiana gasped and regained her breath. She fell to her knees and had to use her hands to prevent herself from collapsing on the pavement. But when Norman said 'little friend', she went wide eyed. She immediately feared the worst.

"_Seinaru that better not be you." _Tiana shouted in her mind. _"I thought I warned you to stay behind." _

"Whoever you are, I suggest you reveal yourself." Norman shouted when he felt an unknown spiritual pressure around a shadowed area.

"How about this, you release Tiana and then we'll see what happens?" Five more beams that looked and felt like dense spear shaped spiritual shots were discharged and Norman dodged all of them. He landed directly under a light post and stared at the place where the spear shaped shots were fired at him.

"I believe you should come out or you're gonna get a beating." Norman waited for a few seconds but eventually heard footsteps walking toward him. Norman quickly saw a pair of tennis shoes and when the owner of the shoes was visible, Tiana had her eyes widen as far as they could go.

"ugh This is such a pain. You should learn to lower your spiritual pressure when it's nighttime. Seriously, you could've woken up the whole neighborhood with that racket." Norman looked at the one who shot him and stared at him for several long seconds.

"What's your name, human?" Norman eventually asked. The new uninvited party guest had a wide grin on his face so you could easily see his teeth. Norman also saw that the new man had a canine tooth that was long for an ordinary one on his right side. He held a large pure silver pistol in his black gloved hand with claws around the upper digits. The black glove had a steel band on the back of the glove just below the knuckles. The glove extended all the way to the elbow at his right arm. Norman could easily tell this stranger was right handed.

"The name is Rin Fengari you piece of crap. And I'm here to kick your sorry ass." Rin had a look on his face that showed he was raring to go. He stared at Norman with his grin still on his face with his eyes that were once again different. Tiana saw that Rin had one ocean blue eye on the right which was his normal color along with a bright gray eye on the left.

"_Rin you dumbass!" _Tiana shouted in her mind in an angered tone. _"Why did you come here and expose yourself? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" _

Norman took one long look at Rin who just came into the fight uninvited. His eyes were hidden so Rin couldn't see Norman's face. Norman studied Rin's physical appearance and spiritual pressure.

"_That's interesting, his spiritual pressure is foreign to me. I've never felt anything so complex before. This human already interests me." _Norman finished his last thought and then spoke to Rin.

"Rin right? There's something I'd like to ask you." Norman asked and immediately got an answer.

*BOOM*

Another white dense shot was fired and it just brushed itself against Norman's hood. A small hole was torn on the side. Norman didn't even flinch when the shot was discharged. He just stood as still as a statue in a calm manor. The white spear shot stopped when it pierced right through a massive boulder right next to a nearby bridge. Leftover smoke was coming out of the large pistol where the white spear was fired. Rin just glared at Norman in a calm way after firing his weapon.

"Talking is pointless where we are now." Rin announced after lowering his gun. "Our actions will be our way of talking from this point. I missed on purpose that time. But next time, I won't have any mercy on you." Rin glanced at Tiana. "Tiana, I was left out last time. But this time I'm raring to go no matter what the consequences are."

"_Wow you're still holding that grudge against Seinaru and I aren't you?" _Tiana said in her head while sighing. _"Come to think of it, you've never even seen Mana once." _

Norman stood in silence. He had an emotionless look but eventually a smirk formed on his face along with a snicker escaping from his lips. Rin focused his attention back at Norman and raised his gun aiming it at Norman's head. They were a good several meters away from each other but Rin had a clear shot at Norman's head that couldn't possibly miss.

"I'm not playing around." Rin snarled. "Let Tiana go before I give you a new face."

"…"Norman stayed silent. But a smirk became visible to Rin and he knew he might've bit off more than he can chew. But he honestly didn't care at this moment.

"How about we go with option number three?" Norman than used a lightning fast speed that even Tiana couldn't see coming. Rin's first instinct was that Norman was going to attack from behind and quickly spun around and held his pistol up in the air ready to fire.

"We skip the cliché tactics and I cut you down like the dog you are." Norman said out of the blue. Rin only glanced behind himself and saw Norman's zanpakuto coming his way at his face.

"_Damn!" _Rin swore in his mind.

**Seinaru **

Seinaru shot straight out of his bed in a cold sweat and breathing heavy. His chest was moving out and in as he breathed. He quickly gor out of his bed and went to the restroom. He looked himself in the mirror and saw anxiety in his eyes.

"_What in the hell did I just sense a minute ago?" _Seinaru asked in his mind who was now wide awake and on full alert. _"That spiritual pressure, it wasn't normal. It didn't feel like a hollow at all. It felt much stronger than that." _Seinaru sat on the edge of the bathtub and tried to calm himself down. But he wasn't having a whole lot of luck. He feared that he was going to wake someone up so he just went downstairs into his family room so no one could hear him at all. After a bit of waiting, Seinaru could finally stay still.

"_Damn, I didn't think I could get spooked that much. It just felt so nasty. But it was mixed with something familiar. It felt like…" _Seinaru immediately had his eyes go as wide as they possibly could and shot up from the couch he was sitting in and went out of the room.

"_No, no, no, NO! It better not who I think it is. I better be wrong about this." _Seinaru did not stop for even a second while heading straight towards the living room. He gripped the door knob as tightly as he could and could not believe his eyes. He gritted his teeth trying to contain himself from yelling.

"_Tiana where the hell did you go to?" _Seinaru looked all around the living room but found absolutely no trace of Tiana. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Seinaru accidently said out loud.

"Unfortunately this isn't a joke. This is real." said a crafty voice. Seinaru turned around and saw Kisuke Urahara sitting on the open window's window sill with a cane resting on his right shoulder. Seinaru also saw Yoruichi on Kisuke's left shoulder. Seinaru was shocked to see Kisuke appear out of nowhere.

"Kisuke, how did you find my house? Seinaru asked.

"I'll let you on that information when the time comes. But for now," Kisuke raised his cane and pointed the bottom of it straight at Seinaru. The bottom of the cane had the same exact symbol that Tiana had on the back of her fingerless glove. "I believe you have some important business to attend to. I wouldn't want you wasting your time talking to little ole me now would I?" Kisuke said with a smirk visible below his bucket hat. Seinaru started to get a face that showed he knew what was going on.

"Alright, before we go through with this, allow me to give you one piece of advice." Kisuke began. He then looked at Seinaru with a serious look showing a side of his true self he keeps hidden. "Whenever the enemy draws his sword, look for that enemy's fighting form."

**Tiana **

*BAM*

Rin fell straight to the ground while he coughed up blood. He was laying in front of Norman's feet on his back while trying to get himself back up. But Norman kept one foot on Rin's chest keeping him in place on the cold hard ground. Rin had a diagonal wound across his stomach that wasn't life threatening but it could be if left untreated for a certain amount of time. Despite the fact that Rin was exhausted and he was in pain, he still managed to glare at Norman and mutter a few words.

"D-damn you (cough)!" Rin said while coughing up a bit of blood. Norman just glared right back at Rin with his own cold eyes and stomped on Rin's chest causing Rin to grunt in pain while coughing up even more blood.

"NORMAN STOP IT!" Tiana yelled. Norman stopped what he was doing and looked at Tiana who looked freaked out at the moment. "There's no point in hurting him anymore. You shouldn't have fought him in the first place. He's not involved in our affairs."

"It's his fault that he's here in the first place. He made himself involved in the first place. But I am surprised though." Norman raised a hand and put it over a horizontal cut on the right side of his neck. "This trash of a human actually managed to cut me." Norman thought back a few minutes ago to where Rin made a blind shot just before being cut down by Norman's sword which was only unsheathed for a split second. He then pointed two fingers and pointed them at Norman's head.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to put him out of his misery. It's the least I can do." Norman had an evil smirk as he said that. When Tiana heard that she went into a shocked overdrive.

"NORMAN NO! That's not how the laws of the soul society work." Norman just ignored Tiana and proceeded with gathering a kido spell in front of his two fingers. Tiana with no warning whatsoever charged at Norman and latched herself on his back. She shook Norman as violently as she could and managed to succeed for a second in making Norman miss his kido spell making it hit the ground next to Rin's head. Norman became annoyed with Tiana and used one of his hands to easily grab Tiana off since she was shaking all over the place. Norman grabbed Tiana in the throat and rammed her at a wall that was nearby. Tiana tried breaking free but Norman's grip was too strong for Tiana to do anything about.

"I tried bringing you back to the soul society peacefully, but I guess I really will have to use force against you. I tried to warn you. You just wouldn't listen one bit. I know you are better than this. You're despicable." Tiana could not mutter a single word. Something tore inside of her when she looked at Norman's eyes once again.

"_Norman, what happened to you? What happened while I was away? Did you really become this cold, heartless, bastard that could never exist from you?" _Tiana thought in her mind that was filled with pain and suffering. _"I just can't believe you would willingly kill someone with no regret. I can't look at you in the eye anymore." _Tiana saw that Norman brought a more powerful kido in his palm and prepared to strike Tiana who became dazed in her own thoughts.

"Well it looks like there's no need to play nice now." said Norman while just about to strike. Norman then shoved his palm toward Tiana face. Tiana didn't have the strength to move. She could only stare at Norman's palm.

"_I'm sorry,… Seinaru. Better me than you anyway." _said Tiana while closing her eyes.

***POW* **

Completely out of nowhere, a fist swung its way straight at Norman's head with force that caught him off guard. Norman was shoved way off from where he was and he lost his grip of Tiana. Tiana was falling to the ground but she was quickly swooped off from falling and she felt herself being over the shoulder of someone who felt warm. She turned her head up slightly and got a glimpse of long dark red hair from the back. When she saw the hair she couldn't help but smile.

"Weren't you told to never wander out in the dark alone?" said a grinning Seinaru. "Trouble can come even from the most unexpected places." Tiana couldn't stop smiling to the one who just rescued her. "I'll take your silence as a 'thank you'. Now tell me," Seinaru removed his grin and scowled at Norman.

"Who is this man? It's obvious that he's the one who hurt you and Rin." Seinaru felt a cold wind blow across his body as he stared down at Norman. Tiana was hesitant to answer but knew Seinaru wouldn't quit asking till he had an answer.

"That man is Norman Juzuuke. A soul reaper just like me but has a much higher rank. He is the captain of squad 12 of the 13 court guard squads." Seinaru showed no signs of fear even when he heard his rank. "Norman Juzuuke is also the chief of the soul society's research and development. Seinaru couldn't help but grin when he heard that.

"So we got ourselves a full blown scientist? Guess I'm in for the run of my money then. Anything else I should know about him?" Seinaru asked.

"This man, is also one of the reasons why I'm a soul reaper today." Seinaru perked up a bit. "He's way too strong for you. Please, just run away and stay away from me. He's after me and you'll be killed because of me if you stay here."

"…" Seinaru stayed silent. This made Tiana speak louder.

"I'm serious, you're an infant compared to Norman. Run away now and don't let him kill you. You're not strong enough to fight against him."

"…" Seinaru was once again silent.

"About time you arrived Seinaru you old bastard." said a grinning Rin who struggled to get up on his two feet. He eventually leaned against a brick wall to support himself. "You should work on your timing more often." Seinaru couldn't help but grin himself when he saw Rin.

"Well what can I say? The hero always arrives fashionably late." Norman took one solid look at Seinaru and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well it seems you've spared me the trouble of finding you. I'm going to enjoy this." Norman raised one hand and put it on top of his head. He moved the hand back to remove the hood and reveal his face. When Norman removed the hood, Seinaru finally got a good look at who he was fighting against.

Norman Juzuuke is a tall slim built young man with his height of 6'3. Norman has light brown eyes, long pale blue hair that goes down slightly past his shoulders and is slightly spiked, a black week's worth of a stubble, and a thin like appearance but looks as healthy as a horse. Underneath his black shihakusho and white hoari with a hood, he has a tight dark blue sleeveless undershirt that reveals his collar bone underneath the shirt. He has fingerless gloves that are the same color as his undershirt and a black headband with long straps that end at midback. The final part of his clothing is that his shihakusho has long narrow sleeves that aren't as baggy as the regular shihakusho. Seinaru was surprised to see how young his opponent really is.

"_This guy, he doesn't look that much older than me. He looks like he's only 20 years of age." _Seinaru replaced his surprised look with a serious game face, _"If this guy truly is a captain, then I can't afford to lower my guard for even a second. This guy looks like a real loose cannon." _Seinaru slowly lifted Tiana off of his shoulder and placed her gently against a pole that was near them.

"You're gonna fight him head on aren't you?" Tiana asked fearfully already knowing the answer. "You can't win against him. He'll kill you like a bug." Seinaru saw that Tiana was shaking. He has never seen Tiana this scared before. And he knew that Tiana afraid of him dying in front of her.

"Tiana, run away as far as you can." Seinaru ordered. This caused Tiana to stare at Seinaru with wide eyes. "Run away, and don't come back. I'll hold him off as long as I can. Rin, if you can get up, do the same thing as Tiana. I don't want either one of you involved in this fight. You've both done your best. But now I ask you to flee and don't come back. This fight right here, has become personal." Rin struggled to move but he clutched his wound and walked toward Tiana.

"Tiana, there's nothing we can do." said Rin. "You know as well as I do that he's gonna ignore all warnings and fight him not matter what the consequences are." Tiana just shoved Rin off to the side and protested.

"Like hell I'll just sit around and do nothing. Seinaru, you don't get it. A captain is a completely different league. I'm ordering you to leave and never come back." Seinaru just sighed.

"Rin take Tiana and go NOW!" Seinaru shouted. Rin knew immediately what was going. He put all of his strength into ignoring his wounds and grabbed Tiana and held her over his shoulder like a fireman. The moment Tiana was over Rin's shoulder he immediately sprinted as fast as he could away from the battle field.

"RIN LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" Tiana yelled. She tried shaking herself off of Rin but Rin held his grip on Tiana tight. Seinaru watched the two run off into the night until they disappeared from his field of vision. Seinaru felt an all too familiar spiritual pressure rise and he turned around to see Norman getting ready for battle.

"You should've listen to Tiana. If you value your life then you should do exactly what I say. Turn around and retrieve Tiana for me so we can get along just fine." Norman gave Seinaru a threatening look that Seinaru didn't flinch at.

"…" Seinaru didn't say anything and did only one thing. Seinaru used his right hand to grab his zanpakuto and unsheathe it. Seinaru took his sword out completely and pointed it at Norman to show he also meant business.

"That's quite the zanpakuto you've got there." Norman said in an amused tone. "You're starting to interest me boy." Norman just finished his sentence and saw that Seinaru made the first move to kill.

*KLANG*

Norman unsheathed his own average sized zanpakuto and blocked the attack Seinaru launched. Seinaru grinned while the two were pushing each other's swords.

"Well what do you know? I was the first to strike. That's rare for me to do. You ready?" Norman kept his calm scowl on while he stood in place without moving an inch from his position.

"You just signed your own death warrant." said Norman while shoving Seinaru back several meters back. Seinaru barely managed to keep his ground and tried to counter attack but Norman came out of the blue and slammed another sword attack on Seinaru. Seinaru barely managed to shield the attack and tried to push back but Norman proved to be the stronger man and repelled him with just his spiritual pressure and he was sent straight to the ground. Norman sent his sword at Seinaru's head that was on the ground but Seinaru evaded the attack and quickly got up to swing his own sword at Norman's torso. Norman easily brought his sword in front of him and the moment Seinaru clashed his sword with Norman's, he felt an invisible force shove him back at the wall and crashed at it making a dent appear visible.

"_What the hell was that?" _Seinaru asked in his mind. _"He didn't flinch even once while fighting. How did he push me just by clashing swords? Are captains truly this strong?" _

"What's wrong boy?" Norman asked pulling Seinaru out of his thoughts. "Is that truly the best you've got? I can't believe Tiana chose you to lend her powers to." Seinaru quickly swung his sword down at Norman who blocked the attack without moving back even a centimeter. Norman easily swung his sword out and shoved Seinaru back quite a ways. Seinaru almost lost his balance but managed to land on his feet like a cat. The moment he stopped, he quickly went to attack Norman once again. But the same results happened. However, Seinaru never admitted defeat and charged at Norman again. This went on several more times but Seinaru kept on going. Eventually, Norman had enough.

"Hey, I'm getting really annoyed with this same strategy of yours. It's boring and repetitive. Truth is, I can't believe I even drew my zanpakuto against an insect like you." Seinaru swung his sword one more time at Norman who blocked the attack with no problem as usual. Norman finally went onto the offensive and launched a flacon kick straight at Seinaru's chest that made Seinaru grunt loudly in pain as he got the wind knocked out of him in a rush. Seinaru could not get back on his feet this time and landed on the hard pavement that felt just as bad as Norman's kick. Seinaru struggled to get up as fast as he could but Norman grabbed Seinaru's throat and slammed him on the ground once again.

Seinaru had trouble breathing with Norman holding onto his throat tightly. Norman sheathed his zanpakuto and stared at Seinaru who was still able to glare at him despite his trouble in breathing.

"You are way over your head. Those attacks were useless and yet kept on charging. What makes you think that they would work again?" Norman asked. Seinaru couldn't really speak that well at the moment. He moved like wild to get Norman off of him but he was trapped. "I'm not supposed to kill you but," Norman then gathered crimson flames in the palm of his free hand. Seinaru saw what Norman was planning but he showed no fear whatsoever. He knew it was some kind of kido spell. "I could tell a small white lie just this once. Besides, you're only one human out of the millions of humans out there. So,… farewell." Norman launched his attack at Seinaru but Seinaru, who was trapped with no way out, at the last second, he vanished out of thin air which shocked Norman. Norman did not expect this to happen nor did he ever believe that a human could just simply vanish.

"I'm right behind me you, you schmuck." Norman became shocked once again. He turned around to see Seinaru preparing one strong thrust at him. He jumped and just barely evaded Seinaru's counterattack by a hair. "Well what do you know? I managed to get a scratch on your ugly mug." Seinaru said in triumph. Norman was confused for a second but quickly felt a tiny drop of blood drop slowly drop down his right cheek. He could not believe it and when he touched his small cut with hand and looked at the blood himself, that set him off.

"I guess you captains aren't as strong as I thought you were." Seinaru finished his sentence only to be greeted with a massive wave of spiritual pressure that shoved himself to the ground due to the density and strength. He was down on one knee and looked up to see that Norman kicked his spiritual pressure up a notch. Norman's eyes started to darken from light brown to dark brown.

"You will not go unpunished boy!" Norman shouted. "I'll make you wish you never became a soul reaper in the first place." Seinaru braced himself for Norman's uproar and held his zanpakuto firmly in his hands to bloke any attack that is thrown at him. Seinaru tried to stand up but Norman just raised his spirit energy higher keeping Seinaru petrified to the ground. Norman brought one hand in front of him and shouted,

"Hado 63, Raikoho! (Thunder Roar Cannon)"

"NO!" came a girl's voice out of nowhere that was screaming. Tiana entered the battlefield and grabbed Norman's arms to redirect the kido spell. The spell landed behind Seinaru who just barely managed to dodge the attack. Seinaru had his eyes go wide when he saw Tiana.

"You idiot! Why'd you come back?" Seinaru shouted. "You weren't supposed to-"

"SHUT UP!" Tiana screamed that made Seinaru shut his own mouth. Tiana brought a hand at Norman and started chanting.

"Hado 60, R-" Norman broke free from Tiana's grip and grabbed her throat and glared at her.

"That was without a doubt pathetic." Tiana then felt herself being thrown at the wall that was near them. Tiana's entire back side made impact with the wall and she was knocked out due to being hit on the back of her head. It was so hard that Tiana could possibly suffer a concussion. Seinaru looked at Tiana with wide eyes and became frozen. He could not mutter a single word.

"You're next you worthless excuse of a soul reaper." Seinaru left his dazed state only to be greeted with Norman right in front of him with his zanpakuto aiming at his head. Seinaru moved on instinct and went back several steps. However, it hardly helped him.

*SCHING*

Seinaru felt cold metal slice vertically from his right shoulder down to his waist and horizontally across his stomach. It happened so fast that the two wounds felt like one. But at the same time, it felt so slow to him. Seinaru dropped his zanpakuto on the ground and he dropped himself down to his knees with a petrified look on his face that was filled with fear. His eyes were shifting back and forth to a glassy effect to its normal look.

"It's over." Norman shouted with a wicked grin across his face. "You will die where you stand in front of Norman Juzuuke's feet." Norman couldn't help but laugh evilly in triumph. Seinaru lost all hearing at the world at the moment and could only listen to his own thoughts.

"_I failed. I failed in every possible way. There's nothing I can do against him." _

Norman watched the bleeding Seinaru with no regret on his face and walked off to the unconscious Tiana.

"I suppose it's high time I head on home now. My time has been wasted enough by this piece of crap." Norman lifted Tiana on top of his shoulder and proceeded to walk away. But unbeknownst to him, something big was coming. Something that he won't be able to sense until it is too late. Seinaru got back to his feet without looking up at all. Small winds started to gather around his body that looked like it was containing something. His zanpakuto was building its strength up and once it sparked a bright turquoise at the tip, turquoise energy engulfed the sword like flames and blazed across the sword. Seinaru's spiritual pressure exploded from his body increasing its power fast and hard.

Norman stopped what he was doing and had a confused look on his face. He turned around and saw that Seinaru was only a few inches away from his face. Norman could not react fast enough and felt Tiana getting swept away from his should and back to Seinaru. Norman was mortified when he saw Seinaru back on his feet acting like he wasn't wounded in the first place. Norman was even more shocked to see that Seinaru's wounds were completely healed.

"_That's impossible." _Norman thought in his head. _"There's no way a mere human could heal his wounds that fast." _While Seinaru was holding Tiana, for some reason he felt that Tiana's possible concussion was disappearing. To make sure Tiana was safe, she put her gently on the ground resting the top half of her body against the wall they were near at. He made sure that Tiana was safe and out of harm's way before facing Norman and giving him a look that could kill.

"Hey Norman." Seinaru said calmly. Norman didn't have even a second to response before he saw that Seinaru vanished from where he was at and reappeared at Norman's face.

"Die!"

Seinaru swung his power enhanced zanpakuto straight at Norman only to be blocked at the last second by Norman's own sword. But the force of the attack made Norman take a couple steps back. Norman could not believe what just happened. Nor could he even comprehend what just happened. Norman tried pushing back but Seinaru just gave off more power and made Norman move backwards instead.

"_This can't be right." _Norman thought._ "A human shouldn't be able to have power like this. How is his spiritual pressure even visible in that state? Just what is he?" _

"I don't know what's going on." said Seinaru. "But I will take advantage of this and use it to destroy you. So prepare yourself you worthless bastard." Seinaru immediately took his zanpakuto away and quickly swung it again at Norman who barely managed to block the attack. Seinaru however didn't stop there. The moment Norman blocked the attack again, Seinaru just simply attacked once again and managed to push Norman back a few more steps. This went on endlessly for Norman while Seinaru was striking him like a rapid fire gun. He couldn't keep up with Seinaru's rapid speed and eventually, he got hit.

Seinaru finally managed to land a strong thrust attack straight at Norman's face and made a wide horizontal cut go across his face that was across the nose. It was right below his eyes so he could still see. Norman simply could not comprehend what the hell just happened to him. However,

"Enough is ENOUGH!" Norman yelled. And he shot a kick at Seinaru's chest which was easily blocked by Seinaru's arms in an X form. Seinaru was still shove back hard but Seinaru managed to stop his movements by planting his feet one hand firmly on the ground that made him skid across the ground for a bit. Norman was truly pissed off at the moment.

"You've proved yourself worthy to fight me. I won't hold back on our fight now. Norman pointed his sword at Seinaru showing he was ready. "Call out the name of your zanpakuto so we can settle our petty fight immediately." Seinaru became confused when Norman said that.

"Name?" Seinaru asked. "I've been fighting all out for a while now. What do you mean my zanpakuto's name? Don't tell me all soul reapers name their swords for the fun of it." Norman was again shocked to hear that from Seinaru.

"_What? He can summon all of that power and yet he has no idea what his zanpakuto's name is? This human never fails to surprise me." _Norman started to grin in a wicked fashion again after that thought.

"I guess you're nothing but a bag of bluff after all. You're too young to be a soul reaper. Come back after thousands of years of training. I guess I can end this fight with no trouble in that case." Seinaru started to set himself off when he heard that. He started to sprint toward Norman while gathering as much strength as he could possibly contain in his sword. Visible proof that Seinaru's zanpakuto was overflowing with power is the fact that a crack formed showing that his zanpakuto was exceeding its limit of power.

"Keep convincing yourself that. I'll keep on coming back and I will win this fight." Seinaru launched himself while running to move even faster at Norman. Norman had a calm yet mischievous grin on his face.

"_Too easy." _Norman prepared to swing his zanpakuto while standing his ground. Even though Seinaru was nearly 50 yards away, Norman decided to strike right then and there. He had an evil grin showing as he was about to attack.

"Reign,…"

Seinaru heard the first word but the second word was gibberish to him. He ignored what Norman had to say and continued with his attack. Seinaru continued to sprint as fast as he could possibly go even as a soul reaper. He watched Norman's sword glow brightly but had zero concern for it. Seinaru then started to launch at Norman his strongest attack he's ever done and prepared to launch the final blow. His zanpakuto cracked a second time showing Seinaru he must strike now while his sword was still in one piece. He was 10 yards away from Norman and just as he was about to launch his attack when,

*SLASH*

Seinaru felt a cold blade reopen his wound that went from his right shoulder to waist and the horizontal wound across his stomach. That wasn't all. Seinaru then felt a wound form diagonally across his back, 3 wounds on his right arms, another one on his chest, dozens of small wounds form on his legs, scratches on both of his cheeks, and lastly, one light wound going vertical down his right eye and another vertical cut going down on the right side of his lips. Seinaru felt like a car just hit him out of nowhere. Seinaru's spiritual pressure abruptly vanished just like that not just from his body but from his zanpakuto as well. He dropped his zanpakuto on the ground and Seinaru swore he heard an echo sound in his mind when his sword landed on the ground. He slowly starting to the ground once again. But this time, he won't be able to get back up.

"You're weak." Norman announced. "You're also too slow. Surprisingly even when you're falling to your death." Seinaru gave off a dazed look to Norman while falling.

"_He's practically… ten yards away… from me. How… did that sword… touch me? That can't… be right." _And after that thought, Seinaru landed on the ground on his entire front side. He struggled to keep himself awake after that massive wound that was inflicted on him. His vision was hazy after that massive blood loss. He feared the worst as watched Norman walk towards him and saw his sword was still the same as it always was. Seinaru couldn't fight it anymore. He has lost the battle. But Norman wasn't finished with him just yet. Norman grabbed onto Seinaru's hair and used his hair as a handle to keep him up. Seinaru had a dazed look and tried desperately to keep himself awake.

"I might as well get this over with since you're beaten on the ground." Seinaru could not believe that things were about to get worse from here on out. But not in a million years would he ever expect what is about to come.

*SCHUNK*

Seinaru immediately became wide awake from his dazed state when he saw where Norman performed his one last attack. And when Seinaru saw where Norman put his sword, he became petrified with fear. Norman drove his own sword straight into Seinaru's own beating heart. Seinaru could not do a single thing expect wait for his last dying breaths to be over with.

"Relax, I'm not really stabbing your heart." Seinaru saw that a few minutes went by and he was still breathing but he was still freaking out with the sword going in his chest and poking out of his back. He tried to move his arms but they couldn't move. Seinaru eventually felt vibrations surging all across his body. The vibrations started to get higher and Seinaru started to feel pain where Norman's zanpakuto stabbed him through. Eventually, Seinaru's clothes started to move on their own and turn into streams of spiritual pressure being absorbed by Norman. Seinaru knew exactly what was going on.

"No, don't take them. Don't take them." Norman ignored Seinaru and continued on with his business. "I said DON'T TAKE MY POWERS!" Seinaru this time was starting to yell out of complete fear of what was happening. Norman however just ignored Seinaru as usual and kept on going. Norman was half way done with his work is when Seinaru started to freak out. "NO! Leave them be." By the time Norman was nearly done, Seinaru has had enough.

"I SAID DON'T TAKE MY POWERS NORMAN!" Right after Seinaru finished with his last sentence, the last of his soul reaper powers was depleted from his soul.

Seinaru just stood there on his knees while staring at Norman and the sword that stole his powers. Seinaru lost all of his soul reaper powers and instead of being in a white shihakusho, he was back in his original body with his regular clothes which were a pair of black pants and a dark blue long sleeve shit for some strange reason. But he didn't care about that at the moment. Norman used force to remove the sword that was dug into Seinaru's heart. Seinaru watched the zanpakuto emerge out of his chest and even though Norman did it fast, time slowed down to Seinaru. He watched the katana sword slowly emerge out of his chest and when it came out, something else came out from underneath his shirt. A black thick circle came out from Seinaru's shirt that looked like it was connected to a small chain. Seinaru's eyes went as wide as they could when he saw what came out of his shirt. Before Seinaru could grab it, Norman's sword accidently cut the chain connecting to the black circle resulting it landing in front of Seinaru who made impact with the ground on his entire front side. He had trouble lifting his head up off of the ground due to being weakened from his fight with Norman. He saw that the thick black circle was not too far ahead when he looked around. Seinaru strained his arm forward to grab whatever fell out of his shirt and was only able to touch it slightly without getting a grip on it.

"_Must get… that back. I can't afford… to lose it." _Seinaru thought in his mind as he stretched his arm out as far as it could go. Just as he was about to get a good grip on it, Norman stepped in front of Seinaru who was now carrying the unconscious Tiana over his shoulder once again and picked up the thick black circle in his palm. Seinaru glared at Norman that could kill a normal human when Norman picked up the small object. He studied whatever the heck it was and quickly realized what this was.

"_If I'm not mistaken, I believe this is what humans call a pocket watch. Strange though, I've never seen one black before. Judging from the condition it's in though, This must be brand spanking new." _Norman flipped the pocket watch from front to back and found no clock. _"It must be inside of it. How do I open it is the question." _Norman fiddled with the watch and then found a little indent in the middle that allowed him to open it. Inside of the watch was of course a clock with the roman numerals for the numbers. That was on one side. However, on the other side, was a picture of three young kids all around the same age. They were all smiling and having a good time.

One kid was a young 8 year old boy with short dark red hair that was slightly spiked. The kid had green brown eye color mix. Norman glanced back at Seinaru and saw his eyes were also a green brown mix. The hair of the kid in the photo also matched Seinaru's hair. Norman instantly knew that the first kid was definitely Seinaru when he was a kid. Seinaru in the photo had a wide grin on his face that revealed his teeth and showed that one tooth was missing. He was on the left side of the three kids.

The kid in the middle was another boy that looked slightly older by one year so he looked 9 years old. The kid also had a wide grin on his face but had all of his teeth. This kid had long light brown hair that was neck length that had a slight spiky style to it. His bangs rested right above his eyes that were completely visible to the world. His eyes were a bright stormy gray that probably be seen during even the darkest of nights. He had a friendly and energetic vibe surrounding him even in the photo.

The third and final kid that was on right side of the photo was a little girl that also looked 8 years old like Seinaru in the photo. The girl looked similar to Seinaru except that her hair was longer reaching down to her mid back and was slightly wavy at the bottom. Her hair was also a dark red like Seinaru's except it was much darker. It was so dark that it looks close to be considered black. But it was still red. Her eyes were a cinnamon brown on her smiling face. Overall, she looked similar to Seinaru except her face looked softer and rounder. She looked like she was also having a fun time with the other two boys in the photo.

"_I've never seen a photo inside of a pocket watch before." _Norman said once again in his mind after examining the photo. _"Then again, these aren't as common as they used to be. So I guess it's reasonable why I've hardly seen one before… Hmmmm,… I guess I'll take this back with me and have a closer look at it. I wonder how this works." _Norman shoved the pocket watch in his right pocket and was just about to walk away when he felt something grab his right ankle in a death grip. Norman stopped walking with a confused look on his face. He looked behind and saw that Seinaru despite the fact he was fatally wounded, he was able to hold onto Norman's ankle in an iron grip.

"Give… that back… now." Seinaru said with each panting breath. Norman just gave off a smirk.

"Now why should I do that? You lost the battle so it's only fair that I get something in return." Seinaru coughed up some blood before responding. Norman felt Seinaru's grip get tighter.

"That was… a gift… from my dead brother and sister."

"…" Norman just stood there in silence. He took the watch out from his pocket and examined the photo once more. He couldn't help but grin.

"So these other two kids in this photo with you are your dead siblings. That explains a lot. But still, it's mine now."

"You can't… have it." Seinaru said with voice filled with anger while breathing heavy. Norman thought in his head for a second before responding.

"Heh, tell you what?" Norman dangled the black pocket watch above Seinaru which was out of his reach. "If you want it so bad, come and get it yourself from my cold dead fingers." Norman used his free foot to stomp on Seinaru's hand that was holding his right ankle. Seinaru immediately let go of Norman's ankle without a fight because he was too weak to fight back. "You know, at first I was going to kill you right here but then I thought, 'Where's the fun in ending it now?'" Norman then took out his zanpakuto and twirled it around for a bit.

"So if you're feeling bold enough," Norman stabbed his sword in thin air in front of himself and Seinaru saw half of the blade vanish in thin air. "Come to my home territory. I await for you in the soul society." Norman twisted his sword like a key and a pair of shoji style doors appeared in front of Norman. The doors opened and Norman walked in.

"_Farewell human. I await for your return IF you survive this morning's battle. Judging from the amount of blood you're losing, I say you'll live no more than 45 minutes as of now. Your chances of survival are slim. Don't move around too much." _

Norman vanished from Seinaru's sights and the last thing he saw of Norman was his evil grin. Seinaru felt a few rain drops fall from the sky which quickly became a downpour. Seinaru slammed his fist on the ground while he was shaking. Never had he been so humiliated in his life. He desperately raised his upper body in the air using both his wounded arms and he screamed as loud as he could.

"YOU THINK YOU'VE WON NORMAN JUZUUKE? THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING! YOU'RE LUCK RAN OUT THE MOMENT YOU FOUND ME. AND I SWEAR, I SWEAR ON MY GRAVE THAT I WILL DEFEAT YOU THE NEXT TIME WE MEET. NOT EVEN THE HEAVENS WILL STAND IN MY WAY. I WILL CHASE YOU DOWN TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH. YOU'LL SEE!" Those last few words echoed across the night sky.

Seinaru felt pain surge throughout his body once more after he screamed. He dropped to the ground with his vision hazy and breathed ragged. He lost a lot of blood and it finally caught up with him. Seinaru couldn't stop the blood oozing out. But he refused to die where he was.

"_I failed. I failed to rescue Tiana from that bastard. I failed to protect her. I failed to defeat my opponent. And he took my powers with him. Damn him to hell. That no good excuse of a captain. He should know better,… than to hit a fellow ally. He doesn't deserve his rank. He doesn't deserve to be a soul reaper." _

Seinaru was drifting away slowly and coming back at the same time. But he eventually lost the battle and he knew where he was going now. Just before he was completely out, he felt the rain above his body disappear but the rain was still down pouring. And if he stayed awake just a little longer, he would've seen a pair of wooden clogs right in front of his unconscious face.

"_The rain,… has stopped."_

* * *

Alright here is the long awaited chapter for you all to read. I hope you enjoy it. I don't have much to say except for a few things. Been feeling kind of lazy lately.

I meant to finish this chapter earlier but I've been having slow motivation. I'm out of its phase now. Expect quicker update.

Next month is my one year anniversary of being a fanfiction author and this story's one year anniversary. So woot!

Just a reminder, NO FLAMES! (Just thought you should know is all)

Any criticism is welcome. Just be as nice about it as possible. That's all I ask.

If you're interested, check out fanfiction author darknovelist1217 while waiting for me if interested. A WRITER TALENTED AS HIM DESERVES SOME VIEWS DAMMIT.

Once again, I hope you enjoy the chapter and the story in general so far. Please review on how I'm doing and all that jazz. And be sure to enjoy my future works if you like this story.

This is the Holy Writer signing out.


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3

"_Am I dead? I can't really tell. I feel no pain. My body is stone cold but at the same time, I feel warm though. It's like I'm floating in midair as a cloud. Wait, I feel myself waking up. I'm alive then, thank goodness." _The one who was speaking slowly brought his eyes open to see a new morning rise from the mountains.

"Hi there, you're finally awake." said Tessai. Seinaru shot his eyes as wide as dinner plates when he saw that Tessai was literally right on top of himself underneath the sheet covers of the futon with him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Seinaru screamed freaked out as if it was on instinct. Seinaru got out of his screaming phase and struggled to get Tessai off of him despite the fact he was wounded and covered in bandages.

"BOSS! You wanted me to let you know when Seinaru was awake. Well he's awake as of now." Tessai yelled while still on Seinaru.

"HEY OLD MAN GET THE HELL OFF OF ME." Seinaru yelled in anger. He finally got a good grip on Tessai and threw him off to the wall. Seinaru sat up and glared at Tessai. "Geez for a huge muscle bound freak you sure are a weak one. You let a kid beat you geez." Seinaru then pointed at Tessai. "Never come near me again you got that?" Seinaru felt throbbing pain on his body after throwing Tessai off. He put a hand on his stomach and felt the bandages wrapped around his body. He looked similar to a mummy with the amount of bandages were surrounding his body. His entire torso was covered in them along with his arms, hands, neck, legs, and part of his face. His right eye was covered and his cheeks were bandaged as well. His mouth, left eye, and feet were the only ones that had no wounds. He had some kind of rob on that covered up some of his bandages. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of what he looks like now. He was lying in a futon bed

"_I must look horrible." _Seinaru slumped when he fully realized his condition. _"That's right. I fought Norman." _He felt his whole body tighten at the thought of him. _"He defeated me, took Tiana, and stole my powers." _Seinaru clenched a fist so hard that he could swear he felt tiny blood droplets reveal themselves through the bandages. _"Damn him." _

"If you keep shaking and moving yourself around like that then you'll reopen your wounds and die. Especially since you look mummified." said a childish voice. Seinaru looked to his right and saw Kisuke Urahara in his usual robes, hat, wooden clogs, and of course, his grin.

"Well now I know who saved me." Seinaru said in a slightly depressed tone.

"Yes, that is right."

"…" Seinaru was silent. He had no words to express himself at the moment.

"Come now, that's not quite the reaction I'd expect to hear from you. You like you did something wrong. Like all of this was you're fault. Are you really Seinaru Kurosaki? Or are you just a sham."

"Shut up." Seinaru said in a calm yet annoyed tone that showed he wasn't in the mood. He didn't even look Kisuke in the eye when he was talking. He perked up a bit after realizing something. "Oh yeah, Rin, where is he?" Seinaru nearly forgot about Rin after what happened. "Please tell me he is alright."

"Calm down he's fine. We found him unconscious not too far away from your little fight scene. We brought him back hear and treated his injuries. They weren't as serious as yours so he woke up a little while ago. He was worried about you when he saw you like that."

"_That's rare for Rin. Was he really that shaken up?" _Seinaru thought in his mind. _"_

We offered to treat him fully but he declined. In fact, this is what he said to me before he left."

_Flashback_

"I appreciate the offer Urahara." Rin replied to Kisuke while looking at Seinaru's unconscious body. He had his right arm hung in a cast and had bandages wrapped around his stomach wound that was under his shirt. "But I'm able to walk on my own. You shouldn't waste your time treating a small fry like me. Seinaru is the one who needs to live. I'm not strong enough to defeat the ones I fought. And I probably never will." Rin clenched his left fist as tight as he could before continuing. "In fact, the only one I know who can defeat those bastards for good, is Seinaru himself. Even I know that he has a power inside of him that is stronger than Norman." Rin started to walk towards the exit with Kisuke not too far behind. He opened the doors to reveal a new morning in the sky.

"Treat him well. Because he needs to get stronger. He needs to get stronger than ever before if he wants to rescue Tiana. Cause he is the only one who can save her." Rin said those few final words and closed the doors as he exited Kisuke's store.

_Flashback End _

"So Rin said those things about me?" Seinaru asked even though he knew the answer. "Guess I shouldn't be so surprised. But what can I do? All of my powers were stolen just recently… by him." Seinaru felt himself build up with anger just by thinking of Norman. He slammed a fist on the ground where he was sitting and grit his teeth.

"Damn." Seinaru muttered.

"Tell me, do you wish to save Miss Tiana Alpha?" Kisuke asked making Seinaru forget about Norman completely and focus all of his attention on Kisuke. "Because if you're willing to cooperate, I can help you out with your predicament."

"What the hell kind of a question is that?" Seinaru shouted annoyed. "Of course I want to save Tiana. But how the hell do you expect me to waltz on over to the soul society? That place is way beyond my reach and you know it. There's no possible way for me to get up there." Kisuke had an emotionless face while listening to Seinaru.

"… Who told you there was no **possible** way to get to the soul society?" Seinaru perked up when Kisuke said those words.

"There's a way? How? Tell me how to get there now! There's no telling when Tiana will be killed because of me. I need to know now!"

"Of course I'll tell you how to get there. On one condition, you have to rely on me to prepare yourself for the day you officially go to the soul society. You don't-"

"Can it old man!" said Seinaru interrupting Kisuke. "I refuse to wait around for you. Tiana could most likely be killed tomorrow morning. I demand you to take me to the soul society NOW! I have to get there as soon as possible."

"You're an exasperating person." Was all Kisuke's response as he abruptly used his cane to knock Seinaru on the ground. Seinaru had no idea what just happened but he knew that Kisuke just pinned him on the ground and made it to where he could hardly do a thing. The bottom of Kisuke's cane was pointing at Seinaru's bandaged face.

"Listen carefully. Do you honestly think you can just do what you want in your current condition? My point is that you will die the moment you step in the soul society. I know you know the consequences of heading towards a foreign place with no battle plans whatsoever is basically suicide. Didn't you find it strange why I let you go out on your own last time to fight this Norman Juzuuke? I purposely let you fight him last time so it would be easier for you to realize what you're up against. The first loss is hard I know. But you can't just whine about it all day.

"_This ominous pressure, it's coming from Kisuke's cane." _Seinaru thought in his mind while numb with fear. _"What is this? I feel like it's a sword threatening to cut my throat." _

"Face the facts Seinaru. You're weak right now. You can't do anything the way you are now." Kisuke lifted his cane away from Seinaru and took a couple steps back to give Seinaru room to sit back up. Seinaru looked back at Kisuke who had a look on his face that Seinaru has never seen before. A look that Seinaru could not speak a word to. "If you're this willing to charge into enemy territory with no plans, you're basically asking to die."

"That's a load of bull crap!" Seinaru shouted in anger while shooting out of bed and standing up. "You don't know a thing about me. You have no idea what I'm truly thinking."

"Instead of thinking rash, how about you look yourself in the mirror. Have you seen your condition? That's what caused you to nearly die last night. You never listened to my advice and you became over confident in destroying your enemies using nothing but brute force. In fact, why do you really want to go to the soul society?" Seinaru became ticked off when he heard that.

"I want to go to the soul society to rescue Tiana." Seinaru shouted. "What makes you think that's not the reason why I want to go?"

"… The true reason why you want to go to the soul society is because you want revenge. You want revenge over the one who humiliated you, the one who hurt Tiana and Rin, but mostly, you want revenge on the one who took what's most precious to you that you received from a dear loved one." That blew Seinaru's fuse. He grabbed Kisuke's jacket and slammed him against the wall while the two of them were still standing up. Yoruichi who was nearby had a surprised look on his face while watching Seinaru and Kisuke.

"Listen you old man. You can insult the hell out of me, you can tell me that I'm useless in this situation, you can even beat me up to an inch of my life. But never, I repeat NEVER, bring up my family affairs to test me like they're nothing. I won't hesitate to beat the living shit out of you. I don't care if you are one of my dad's friends nothing gets in my way when my family is involved." Seinaru glared at Kisuke while threatening him. Kisuke just simply grinned as a result.

"My Seinaru, you're a touchy kid aren't you. I like that. You're even able to ignore the pain like it's nothing. Just be careful about reopening wounds." Seinaru tightened his grip on Kisuke. He honestly didn't care about the throbbing pain in his arm that he was currently using to hold Kisuke. Seinaru slowly brought his glaring face closer to Kisuke's childish grin.

"You listen to me, and you listen good. There are two types of people in this world that I hatefully despise. One, I hate people who treat their allies like they are pieces of dirt on the road. And two, I hate bastards who treat family matters like a joke. Norman is a good example. You are borderline after the stunt you just pulled." Seinaru reluctantly released his grip on Kisuke and tossed him at the wall. He took a few steps away from Kisuke before talking again.

"As much as I hate to do this. But if I want to head on over to the soul society, I need your help getting there. So Kisuke Urahara, will you help me get to the soul society?"

"… On one condition. You have to do everything I say in order to prepare yourself for the big day. Which means I may need to put you through the wringer. And no matter how bad it is, you will do as a I say till I say otherwise. Based on our scuffles we had, you may have-"

"Fine, fine, I agree." Kisuke was surprised to hear a response so quickly. "Your explanations are way too long. You will tell me what I need to do, right here and now. Got it? Only this time give me short and to the point answers."

"_Even Seinaru has zero patience for my explanations. I worry about his own offspring if he plans on having any." _Kisuke said in his mind sighing mentally.

"Seinaru, here is the first step you must follow till otherwise." Seinaru gave off a look that he was ready for anything to come his way. "You're hereby ordered by myself to wait and do nothing." Seinaru gave a shocked look.

"Please tell me you're joking." Seinaru demanded. "There's no way I'm waiting around something to happen. Tiana could possibly be killed the next day."

"Relax, nothing will happen to Ms. Alpha. In fact, she won't have a single scratch on her when you see her again. That my friend, I'll bet my life on." Seinaru was trying hard not to lash out recklessly at anything. Instead, he calmly asked Kisuke a question.

"How can you be so confident that Tiana will come back? Do you have any kind of proof you can show?" Kisuke just simply grinned.

"I currently don't have a shred of evidence I can use at the moment. All you can do is trust me and wait. Good results will happen. I personally guarantee it." Seinaru was silent. He didn't know whether to trust Kisuke or go on his own. He sat in silence for at least 20 minutes thinking. He was surprised that Kisuke was so patient.

"… Fine." Seinaru eventually said. "I'll wait around. I won't like it. But what can I even do at the moment?" Kisuke smirked.

"I'm glad you finally agree. Now rest up. You need to stay here till you can walk with no trouble. You've been asleep for nearly 20 hours. I told your parents that you were gracious enough to help out with a big project I'm 'working' on. Luckily for you, you skipped a school day on Friday which was today. They've also been told that you need to stay here for the whole weekend so they'll be expecting you to stay the night here for two nights."

"…What should I say to them when they see that their son is bandaged up like this? Explain that one to me."

"…" Kisuke said nothing. Seinaru was waiting for some kind of response to occur. "You're parents have no idea of what truly happened last night. Rin is the only one who knows what happened. And he intends to keep this all under wraps."

"…Fine, I'll believe you there as well. I'm just too tired to care right now." Seinaru sat down on the side of his futon bed and cracked his neck while stretching it.

"Of course Seinaru. You sound quite stiff as well. How about I leave you here and let you get a good night's sleep? You need it." said Kisuke. He walked over to the door and turned off the light in the room making it nearly pitch dark. But Seinaru could still see clearly in front of him.

"Have a good night Seinaru. I'll see you in the morning." Kisuke proceeded to leave the room.

"Kisuke!" Seinaru called out. Kisuke turned back to Seinaru who called him. "… Thank you, for saving me. And I'm sorry for lashing out at you earlier." Kisuke grinned after listening to Seinaru.

"It's no problem at all." He then left Seinaru alone after his last sentence. Seinaru sat in silence in the dark room thinking about what just happened.

"_I'm lucky to be alive. Kisuke saved me when I was on the brink of death. No, he knew this would happen long ago. And I thanked him by threatening him. What the hell is wrong me? I acted like a spoiled brat who's never grateful over anything." _Seinaru got under the covers of his futon bed and laid his head on the pillow. He stared at the ceiling while continuing his thoughts. _"When I fought Norman, I had the upper hand at one point. I became overconfident and ignorant at the same time. I bit off more than I could chew when I fought Norman. I can't believe I actually believed I could defeat a soul reaper captain. They say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. But I've personally come to realize that sometimes it's 'what doesn't kill you scars your heart forever'. And that's what happened to me. I grew stronger mentally and learned the true meaning of what overconfidence can do to you in a defeat. Which is why, I'll never underestimate an opponent again for as long as I live. Never again, will I lose to such a humiliating defeat."_ Seinaru stopped his thoughts and proceeded to fall asleep. He closed his eyes for a second before he felt something crawl on his stomach and circle around a couple times before curling up in a ball. Seinaru lifted his head up off of the ground to see a black cat with bright yellow eyes laying on his stomach staring right at him. Seinaru sighed before putting his head back on the pillow.

"Fine," He whispered. "I guess there's no harm in sleeping on me Yoruichi. But I do have to say, you feel quite a bit heavier on my stomach than you do on my shoulders." Sharp objects poked Seinaru that could easily tear off his bandages after he spoke. Seinaru quickly tensed his whole body and stood completely still in fear.

"_Claws, claws, claws, claws, Yoruichi has his claws out. Please retract the claws. Retract them, retract them, please for the love of god retract the claws." _Yoruichi eventually retracted his claws back in the feet which made Seinaru sigh in relief and relax his tensed body. _"Whew, that was a close one. I don't need any more injuries on my person." _Seinaru then swore he heard the faintest chuckle slip. He lifted his head up again only to see Yoruichi already fast asleep. Seinaru relaxed his head on the pillow once again and finally closed his eyes to let sleep overcome his body. Right before he fell asleep to peaceful night, one last thought crossed his mind.

"_The dark clouds, have ceased." _

_**Soul Society **_

It was all darkness wherever you looked except for several large screens that were shining bright across the large room. Clicks and beeps were the only noise that echoed throughout the whole room. The room was nearly barren from human contact all around. Only one man sat in a large chair close to the bright screens. He focused all of his attention to the screens with no care of the outside around him. In fact, he probably focused on the screens a little too much. If he kept this up, then dark circles would become visible around his eyes. On the screen, it showed a recording of two soul reapers fighting with one of them going all out and beating his opponent at fast speeds with no mercy. The man watching the recording had a scowl on his face when that moment happened.

"_Just what the hell happened at that moment?" _The man questioned. _"I know I defeated him. How did that brat get back up and catch me off guard like an amateur? This doesn't make any sense. And it just gets more confusing the more times I watch this crappy recording." _The man had his thoughts interrupted when he heard a door squeak its way open revealing a male soul reaper.

"Captain Juzuuke,… the head captain requires you're presence at squad 1 barracks immediately." The male soul reaper announced. "He wishes to speak with you alone. None of the other captains will be in the same room." Norman let out a loud sigh that the female soul reaper easily heard.

"What does that fool want with me now?" Norman whined. "Tell that idiot I'm currently busy with something very important that can't possible wait even a second."

"He told me to retrieve you no matter how busy you are. He says it's urgent." Norman sighed again.

"Maybe I'm not making myself clear. So try this,… Beat it!" Norman went back to his work like nothing happened. The male soul reaper however, had different plans.

"_Alright, you asked for it." _The male soul reaper brought out a small white ball the size of a baseball and clutched it in her palm. She walked toward Norman with the back of his chair facing her. _"Thank goodness I work close to him. I'm not the lieutenant of squad 12 for nothing. If I wasn't, then I wouldn't be able to sneak up on him like this without being noticed." _

The male soul reaper griped the white ball firmly and when he was exactly an inch away from the chair, he immediately launched himself up above Norman and slammed the ball on Norman's lap making Norman jump with surprise. But he couldn't react quickly enough. Because the moment the ball landed on Norman, loads of white smoke came pouring out of the ball in all directions quickly engulfing Norman in a large cloud of white smoke. His eyes were burning which resulted in Norman immediately covering them with both of his hands.

"Damn you!" Norman muttered in anger. "You'll pay for this."

"Norman Juzuuke! About time you've arrived. You need to show more responsibility as a captain of the 13 court guard squads." said a harsh gruff voice. Norman flinched when he heard that voice but quickly sighed right after.

"_Oh for the love of,… Why, oh why did it come to come to this? My lieutenant is going to die in cold blood tonight." _Norman thought in absolute rage and intent to kill. Norman tried to keep a straight face on before removing his eyes and looking at the head captain straight in the eyes but he didn't do a good job in acting because he still had an annoyed look on his face that was completely obvious.

"What do you want from me this time,… head captain Genryusai Yamamoto?" Norman asked. "And why did you want to talk to me alone?"

"Norman Juzuuke, you will explain to me why you haven't reported to me on what happened in the world of the living." Yamamoto commanded sternly. Norman sighed as he looked at the old captain. "I am not impressed with your track record lately. You have been slacking off on the duties of your squad. Your lieutenant has been doing all of your work and- HEY, ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"Huh?... Sorry did you say something? I too busy not giving a crap." A tick mark appeared on top of Yamamoto's bald head showing his anger.

"Insolent child!" Yamamoto was furious at Norman and tried hard to contain it. "You need to learn some discipline to those ranked above you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But if you must know what happened, 3rd seat Tiana Alpha of squad 7 gave off his powers to a stray human in the world of the living. But you already knew that." Yamamoto was getting annoyed with the young captain. But when he heard of the news of what Tiana Alpha did, it intrigued him. He wanted to know every single fact of what Tiana did in her absence. Norman saw that Yamamoto was expecting something in his eyes. He surprisingly gave Yamamoto a serious look.

"Yamamoto, I know what you're thinking." Norman began. "He isn't related to the one you're thinking of. He doesn't have the same last name as him." Yamamoto's face was emotionless at the moment. Norman couldn't help but sigh. "Sir, I can tell you aren't entirely convinced. I suppose I should just get straight to the point. Head captain Yamamoto, he is…"

Norman walked over to the old captain's ear and whispered something in private. You could only hear a few of Norman's whispered mutters. But after a few seconds passed, the old captain sighed in disappointment.

"Well either way, I'd like to meet this man and see if he's worthy to be one of us." Norman sighed once again. Not out of annoyance but sighed because he knew things weren't gonna turn out good at all.

"Sir, there's something else. It's something that I feel like you should know. You won't like it I guarantee that. But you should know what's to come." Norman once again whispered in Yamamoto's ear. After a few seconds, Yamamoto opened his eyes wide with shock.

"Are you sure about this?" Yamamoto managed to ask calmly but also sternly. Norman shook his head yes. "…We must call a captains meeting at once. Norman Juzuuke, summon everyone here immediately. Extra caution must be taken from here on out."

"As you wish head captain Yamamoto." Norman was just about to leave but turned his head back at the last second.

"Before I excuse myself, I would like to make a request. With your permission when we execute the final decision, could we possibly do things my way?"

_**World of the Living: Seinaru, two days later**_

Seinaru was standing back on his two feet despite the fact he was still wounded but they died down mostly making the pain manageable for himself. He took some pills that Kisuke recommended for him to heal his wounds quicker. He was inside of Kisuke's bathroom inside of the shop unwrapping most of the bandages surrounding his body. He was quiet while taking the bandages off of him both mentally and out loud. He put all of the bandages he took off into the nearby garbage can. By the time he was finished, the only bandages that were remaining were ones wrapped around his entire right forearm and hand, upper torso, and some around the stomach area. As long as he wore some kind of long sleeve shirt then most of the bandages would be censored from the outside world. Seinaru made sure of that by wearing a black hoodie. He took extra caution by wearing a black glove on his right hand and a black scarf wrapped around his neck to cover the bandages that revealed themselves around his neck. He was also wearing a pair of regular dark blue jeans and white sneakers.

"_Two days have passed since that night." _Seinaru finally said in his head after a long silence that seemed to last an eternity. _"Two days may have passed, but it feels like two years." _Seinaru took a good look at himself in the mirror. He saw that the bandages that were wrapped around his right eye were still there.

"_That's right, Norman got me in the eye as well. The question is, have I lost its vision." _Seinaru stood there for a few seconds but eventually raised his arms up and slowly removed the bandages surrounding his right eye. _"… I guess there's only one way to truly find out." _Seinaru resumed taking the bandages off and saw with his left open eye still there, a perfectly healthy right eye. He opened the eye that has been closed for over 48 hours and saw something that surprised him. Running vertically down his right eye along with the cheek, was a white line that was supposed to represent a scar.

"_I guess Kisuke's medicine couldn't completely heal everything. The scars of my battle still remain. And they will always remain tattooed to my skin forever." _The white line that was a scar was 3½ inches long. It began right above his eyebrow and ended near his cheek bone. Seinaru raised a hand and brushed his fingers against the white line.

"_I was this close to losing my vision of sight with this eye. I was unbelievably lucky to not lose this eye at all. But, Norman still took something from me that is rightfully mine. And for that, he must pay."_ Before Seinaru decided to walk out of the bathroom, he just noticed that his hair was in a different style by accident. Instead of all of his bangs wiped across his forehead to the left like a skateboarder, the bangs were now parted mostly at the right side of his bangs resulting in a V shape showing (not center parted). The bangs parted above Seinaru's right eye revealing the right side of his forehead in a V shape. Of course, the scar was completely visible to the world. He was just about to fix it up a bit but he stopped at the last second.

"_This looks kind of better… Maybe I'll keep it this way for a while." _

Seinaru walked out of the bathroom and slowly walked to the store's exit/entrance. Before he gripped the door handle, he heard an all too familiar sound.

*Meow*

Seinaru sighed before turning around. He saw Kisuke Urahara right behind him seeing him off to home along with Yoruichi the cat. Kisuke had his same childish smirk on his face when Seinaru looked at him.

"Be careful out there Seinaru." Kisuke warned. "You no longer have the powers of a soul reaper but you still have your strong ability to interact with the dead. You can still see hollows but you will be defenseless."

"I guess sometimes you can only take what you're offered." said Seinaru with a grin as he opened the door. He saw dark clouds above him signifying that it will rain heavily soon with a possibility of thunder. "This is a good example."

"Would you like a ride home?" Kisuke offered.

"No thanks. Unlike most people, I actually like the rain. So don't worry about me in this situation. I can handle myself." Just before Seinaru closed the door behind him, he said one last thing. "I'll be waiting, Kisuke Urahara." The doors were closed once again and there was a silence inside of the shop. Kisuke adjusted his hat before walking away.

"I like that new hairstyle of yours. It fits you very well."

**Outside: Seinaru **

Cold dark clouds were everywhere across the midday sky. A cold air was surrounding everyone in Karakura town that could give anyone the chills if they weren't wearing the proper clothing. Seinaru was one of the ones wearing proper clothing and he was glad he was prepared.

He was walking slowly across the town's streets wandering all over the place with a slight look of downcast on his face. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened to him a couple nights ago. He would never forget Tiana's worried face when he saw Tiana ram into Norman saving Seinaru's life before getting knocked out. He would never forget Norman's face when he took his soul reaper powers just like that. But most important of all, Seinaru will never ever forget Norman taking away some of the most important things in his life. His scowl deepened as those thoughts crossed his head numerous times. But despite all of that pressure in his mind, he couldn't say a single word both mentally and physically.

"Hey there Seinaru! How's it going?" a female voice asked out of nowhere. "I haven't seen you all weekend." Seinaru turned around and saw Selena who looked like she was in a good mood today. Seinaru put on a fake smile to hide his true emotions when he greeted Selena.

"I'm fine. How are you yourself?" Seinaru greeted. Selena was just about to respond back when she gasped on the inside when she saw the white scar line down Seinaru's face.

"Seinaru, how the hell did you get that on your face?" Selena asked worried. Seinaru kept his fake smile on his face when he responded.

"I was just working at Kisuke's shop during the whole weekend for some extra money and I acted really dumb by letting some really sharp equipment slide down my face resulting in this cut on my face. It's nothing to worry about." Selena still had her worried face on. "You should've seen Kisuke when this happened. He was in a complete frantic state apologizing up and down to me about letting this happened to me. But I let it slide since it was my fault from the start."

"Seinaru you-"

*BEEP BEEP*

Seinaru looked at his watch and saw how late in the afternoon it was. It was almost 5:30 and he was shocked to see the time. He had an anxious look on his face. Apparently he was outside much longer than he thought he was.

"Sorry Selena, I gotta head on home." Seinaru said in a rush. "I told my parents that I'd be home at around 5:45 and I have to rush on home if I want to make it on time. I'll talk to you later at school tomorrow." Seinaru gave off a quick wave before running off to home. Selena became baffled with Seinaru's rushed behavior but quickly shook it off.

"Seinaru wait a sec-" But Selena stopped when she saw that Seinaru quickly ran out of her sight. She attempted to chase after Seinaru but she almost immediately lost him. She was a track runner and having long legs helped her but it didn't help her enough. She stopped after a few minutes and had zero results. Only random strangers surrounded her. She had a mixed emotion of both sadness and anger. She clenched her fist showing her anger.

"_Dammit Seinaru." _ Selena said in her mind.

Seinaru continued to run on home even though he knew that he lost Selena not too long ago. He had a slight look of guilt with his own anger.

"_Selena did not buy my stupid lie at all. She saw right through the lie along with the fake smile right from the start. She's too smart to be fooled by a petty trick like that. I'm sorry Selena. I'm so sorry. I should've just told you the truth straight from the start." _

Seinaru continued on running throughout the streets of his home town. When he finally arrived home, he was panting lightly and afraid of what he was going to do.

"_Crap, I totally forgot to prepare myself for what I'm going to say to my parents when they see this brand new scar. Why didn't I earlier prepare myself for this dammit?" _ He slowly walked over to the front door and made steps as quiet as he could possibly make them. By the time he got to the door which was a few inches away, he sighed and pushed the door open.

"Hey everyone, I'm back." Seinaru announced. He was surprised that his crazy father didn't come out of nowhere and attack him. He also surprised that the house was silent. It was as if no one was home. But the front door was unlocked so it signified someone who was an adult was indeed home. He took a few steps to try and look for anyone home.

"Helloooooooo! Anyone home?" He searched for a few more minutes and was confused of the outcome. He didn't expect no one to be home with the door unlocked at all.

"HELLO SEINARU!" Three loud voices came out of the blue and made Seinaru jump to the heavens like there was no tomorrow. His scarf almost fell out making Seinaru panic and struggling just to keep it on.

"Haha! Gotcha Seinaru." said a kid's voice. Seinaru sighed when he heard that one voice. He hesitated to turn around but still growled angered,

"Oh great, Dad isn't the only one I going to be pissed off at today. Rukia and Jinsuke are now involved in this stupid charade that's cursed in our family."

"No need to get in a snit. We're just having fun." said Ichigo. "Tell me though, why were you desperately trying to keep that scarf on?" Seinaru tensed up when he heard that question. "Methinks you are trying to hide something under there."

"…" Seinaru was silent and was frantically trying to come up with an excuse to hide the scar on his face.

"Come on Seinaru. No need to be shy. You probably just did a new hairstyle and you're shy about what other people think and afraid they'll make fun of you"

"Since when did I ever give a crap about people insulting me? That's their opinion, not mine." Seinaru then took a few steps forward. "If you need me, I'll be in my room." He only took a few steps up before he accidently ran into his mother and she got a clear view of Seinaru's brand new look.

"_Oh you have got to be kidding me." _Seinaru said in his mind. Orihime studied Seinaru for a few seconds before giving her final result.

"You look really good today." said Orihime with a smile on her face.

"_HUH?" _Seinaru shouted in his mind shocked.

"Don't you agree that Seinaru looks really good today Ichigo?" Orihime spun a frozen Seinaru around in a complete 180 making Seinaru face Ichigo, Rukia, and Jinsuke in the eyes. Seinaru was now afraid of the outcome that was to arrive very soon.

"I can see part of your forehead now." said Ichigo. "Why the sudden change?" Seinaru was silent with shock and didn't know what to say at all. So he accidently remained silent for too long. "Oh well, this new look of yours fits you very well in my opinion. We were all just going to pick up some dinner supplies to bring home and cook tonight and we thought we'd see you come home first from Kisuke's shop after working there during the whole weekend. And we wanted you to rest up at home instead of taking the long walk with us since you're most likely really tired."

Seinaru just merely nodded his head up and down still silent.

"I definitely jealous of you." Rukia admitted with a pout on her face. "Guys have it easy when it comes to long hair. They can make their hair good in just 5 seconds while it takes girls like me 20 minutes just to get it right."

"We're the lucky ones." Jinsuke said with a wide grin on his face. Rukia glared at Jinsuke because of that little crack.

"Do you feel like coming with us instead?" Orihime offered. "You're more than happy to tag along. We don't mind the extra company." Seinaru was still silent with shock but managed to nod no this time. "Alright that's totally fine. We won't be gone too long then. Seeya soon."

After Orihime, Ichigo, etc all left, Seinaru stayed in the middle of the staircase completely dumbstruck. He had no words that could possible describe his current emotion.

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" _Seinaru screamed in his mind. _"THERE'S ABSOLUTLY NO WAY THAT ANYONE CAN BE THAT OBLIVIOUS. Well maybe mom from time to time BUT FREAKING STILL!" _Seinaru eventually calmed his argument against himself down and came to a reasonable conclusion. _"Of course, they knew about the scar it's just that they don't want me to worry. And that's understandable." _Seinaru took a long look around his own home that was completely silent. The only thing that could be heard every once in a while was the house resting.

"… _It feels good to be home at last." _Seinaru walked slowly down the stairs and gave himself a mini tour around his own house while thinking in his head about Tiana. _"… It's funny, I never really paid attention about how quiet this house truly is when I'm home by myself. Usually Tiana comes out of her hiding place when it's just me inside of this place. Been a while since I've encountered silence." _

Seinaru stopped his tracks when he realized he has now entered the living room. His eyes immediately began to focus themselves on the couch Tiana was sleeping on during the night she disappeared. He also saw that apparently no one bothered to fix the organizing job Tiana did with the blanket and pillows she used. Seinaru didn't say anything except walk over to the edge of the couch and fix the job Tiana attempted to do herself. He neatly folded the blanket like it was nothing to lay it on the armrest and fluffed up all the pillows they would appear nice. Seinaru remained silent while he was doing his cleaning session. By the time he was done, he turned around and heard paper crinkling under his right foot that took the first step. He looked down and saw a folded up piece of paper that looked a little worn out.

"_Of course Tiana leaves out one of her infamous notes. Some things never change. But sometimes it's better that way." _Seinaru said in his mind while smirking. He picked the note and unfolded it and proceeded to read one of Tiana's last notes.

**Seinaru **

**To be honest I don't know if you'll even find this letter that I'm writing anytime soon. Hell, I don't even know how to start something like this. But I'm going to continue anyway. So I might as well get to the point. **

**Seinaru, this is where we part ways for good. You have no idea how much I didn't want it to happen this way. I was supposed to tell you about the conflicts to come so much sooner but I just couldn't. In the end, I waited too long and now I'm wanted by the soul society. **

"… _It's because I took your powers twice in a row. It's my fault they might execute you. I'm sorry." _

**Don't come looking for me. I don't want to you involved in any way. You have a nice family and a nice group of friends who all love you very much and they would be devastated to hear someone as great as you died because of me. I would feel guilty if you were killed because of me. I want you to live a long life till the day you die of old age. You deserve a long normal life without soul reapers and hollows. And I'm the sole reason why that won't happen. **

**I'm sorry for being a burden to you these past couple of months. I'm sorry for endangering you and everyone you know. But most of all, I'm sorry about breaking my promise to you. I appear to no longer have the ability to give you soul reaper powers of your very own. Please forget everything about me. It's better that way. And it's better that I forget about you. We shouldn't have met each other in the first place.**

**Have a good life. I will no longer be a burden to you. **

**Tiana Alpha **

Seinaru read the letter over and over again until he finally just stopped. He quickly crumpled of the letter in his hands and he threw it against the wall in a fit of rage.

"_Do you honestly think I'll be mad at you just for a stupid reason like that? To be honest, if I can no longer be a soul reaper so be it then. Sure I'll be in a sour mood because of it. But to be honest, I never had any high hopes having my own soul reaper powers. I quickly realized that I had to face reality and accept the facts. There's no way someone like me has any kind of supernatural powers. It's all a myth. I only had powers in the first place is because of you." _Seinaru sat down on the couch and sighed once again.

"_But, it wasn't supposed to be this way. Nature was supposed to run its course completely. Not be abruptly stopped and mortify anyone. But,… life is what it is sometimes. It can be amazing but at the same time it can be cruelest thing. So what can I do?" _

*BING BONG*

Seinaru didn't expect the doorbell to ring out of the blue. He wasn't expecting any company to arrive at all. But nonetheless, he still got up and headed towards the front door.

"_Who could it possibly be at this time?" _Seinaru questioned. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see who rang his houses door bell.

"Hey there Seinaru. Glad I could find you here. We need to talk."

"Selena!" Seinaru said surprised. "Didn't expect you to be here. But do you want to come inside?"

"Sure, thank you." Seinaru got out of Selena's path and let her pass on inside.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Seinaru." Selena announced. This made Seinaru surprised over Selena's new tone. "What really happened to you while you were away?"

"…" Seinaru was taken aback by Selena. He's only seen Selena act like this a couple times during the whole time he's known her. So he knows that she's serious. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you till much later in the future. But, I suppose there's nothing wrong telling you now."

"I'm sorry if I'm sounding a little harsh. But I'm just really worried is all. You're my best friend and It hurts me to see you upset." Seinaru couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm sorry for causing you to worry so much. I might as well get it off of my chest. Just come with me to the living room and I'll tell you the whole story of what happened to me. You're about to learn the story of the night that has just changed my life forever.

_**Soul Society: Tiana Alpha **_

"Hey Tiana!" a male voice cried out. "How about I give you a little piece of advice you'd love to hear?"

Tiana turned her head around to the right and glared at Norman Juzuuke the one who just called out to her. She was currently leaning against the wall with her amrs crossed in her jail cell around the darkest corner. There was also a chair to sit on but Tiana preferred to stand on her own two feet.

"You no longer have any right to call me by my first name. You've lost the privilege since that night. You will only address me as Ms. Alpha. Got it?" Tiana said in a calm threatening tone directing straight at Norman.

"Fine then,… Ms. Alpha, I have news for you you'd be excited to know." Norman said with a faint chuckle.

"Thank you very much Mr. sarcastic. Now tell me something I'd hate." Tiana said irritated.

"No need to get snippy with me Ms. Alpha. I was just being a good friend to you and relying you with good info." Tiana chose to ignore Norman and turned her head away. "Would it pique your interest if I said in involved your little friend from earlier."

"…" Tiana was still silent and stayed in the position she was in. But she reluctantly turned her head back to facing Norman. Norman gave off a smirk when this happened.

"I'll take that as a yes." Norman walked toward the bars of Tiana's cell and brought his face as close as he could. "It's better if I whisper it into your ears. This shall be more fun." Tiana glared at the grinning Norman and made her way towards the young captain. When Tiana was just inches away from Norman, she braced for whatever Norman was about to throw at her.

"The truth is,…" The rest of the words turned into nearly silent mutters that only Tiana could hear. When Norman was finished, Tiana calmly glared at Norman and walked back to the dark corner of her cell to lean against the wall once again with her arms crossed.

"That is a load of bull and you know it." Tiana said angered but managed to restrain herself.

"So you choose to deny it? That is disappointing. I suppose the only way to prove your naïve nature wrong is to see it with your own eyes. But don't come crying to me when your very eyes show the devastating truth you will break down to." Norman chuckled once again after he finished talking. Surprisingly enough, Tiana revealed her own evil grin that showed hints mischief for all to see.

"You've signed your own death warrant." said Tiana while chuckling evilly. "Those few arrogant words you've expressed to me are the keys to the defeat that will be your demise."

"…" Norman showed no emotion. He stood in the same place for only a few minutes before he turned his body and walked away. Before he opened the door to exit the door, he formed a demonic grin as he said one last thought.

"In that case I welcome it with open arms." The next noise after that was the clicking sound of the door closing. Tiana was left alone in her cell once again and she was fine with it. She had a scowl on her face the entire time Norman was around and it was still there.

"_Seinaru will kick your sorry ass you bastard very soon. You have absolutely no idea what you're getting yourself into. And I will enjoy the day when you get beat to a pulp by the one you look down upon." _

**World of the Living: Seinaru and Selena**

Seinaru was sitting on the couch and just finished telling the whole story of Tiana running away, him and Rin fighting Norman Juzuuke, and his whole discussion with Kisuke Urahara to Selena who was sitting right next to him on the same couch listening to the entire story. She had a pained look on her face she quickly developed as time went on. Seinaru's tone slowly became agitated as more time went on while he was speaking of sadness and anger. She never has heard Seinaru this way before. And it hurt her to see Seinaru this upset. There was an uncomfortable silence after Seinaru finished his story.

"I'm so sorry Seinaru." Selena finally said breaking the uncomfortable silence that she couldn't stand anymore. "I'm not much help to you since I can't relate at all. Part of me wishes I knew what you were feeling so I can connect."

"… Trust me, it's better that you don't know a single thing. You shouldn't be one of the victims who goes through a hell like that." said Seinaru disagreeing with Selena. "It's better that it happened to me rather than you anyway. When it comes to serious events like that, it's better if the victim is alone where is friends aren't nearby so no serious damage occurs." Seinaru laid back on the couch letting his whole body relax. Selena was taken aback by Seinaru and his feelings but she couldn't help but smile. She also rested her whole body on the couch to relax her body. But she also decided to rest her head on Seinaru's left shoulder.

"Who said you were ever alone?" Selena asked with her smile still on her face. "We're all here for you when you really need it. No matter how vile the hell is, it won't make a difference."

"…" Seinaru could not argue with those words a bit. He couldn't even think of anything to say back. But he still smiled and was at least able to say two little words.

"…Thank you."

**Time skip: 1 hour **

A door opened revealing Ichigo, Orihime, Jinsuke, and Rukia entering into their own house. They had some grocery bags with them with the supplies needed for dinner.

"Hey Seinaru we're home." Ichigo shouted. "Hope you're ready to eat some dinner." The family waited for a few minutes and got no response.

"Seinaru, you around here somewhere?" Orihime called out. But got no response at all. "That's funny, I wonder where he is?"

"Well I'm assuming that he's still inside of the house. Seinaru looked really tired when he got home today and when he's tired he tries to relax as much as possible and stays put in the house until he's well rested." said Ichigo. He then looked at Rukia and Jinsuke. "Why don't you two go look for your brother while your mother and I place the groceries in the kitchen."

"Sure thing." Jinsuke and Rukia said in unison. They quickly both split up and looked for their brother. They both decided to start with the entire upstairs. Orihime and Ichigo both went into the kitchen and placed all of their groceries on the counter.

"So where do you think our crazy son is in this house?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm just as clueless as you are." Orihime answered. I'm not so sure either. But he's obviously inside somewhere. He had no plans at all for the rest of the afternoon and evening." After she was done with her half of the food, she walked to the door. "I guess I'll help out in the search. I won't be gone too long." Orihime then left the kitchen.

"_I guess I should get things ready for Orihime before she cooks dinner for us." _Ichigo however only had 5 minutes before Orihime showed herself through the kitchen door with a grin on her face. Ichigo could tell she was holding in a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked out of curiosity.

"Heehee, I've found Seinaru. Come with me if you wish to see him. Because I don't think he'll come here." Orihime left the kitchen with Ichigo close behind. "He's in the living room just to let you know. But I'd stay quiet if I were you. You'll see why soon enough." Ichigo was confused with Orihime's behavior but he knew he'd know why soon enough. The two parents entered the living room and Ichigo couldn't help but grin with what he saw.

Seinaru was fast asleep on the couch with Selena right next to him who was also fast asleep with her head resting on Seinaru's left shoulder. They look like they've been asleep for a while now. There was a movie playing so it shows that they've been sitting together for a while. Ichigo acted first and grabbed a blanket to put on top of Seinaru and Selena. Orihime grabbed a couple pillows and put them behind the two teen's heads as gently as she could. Surprisingly it didn't wake them up as all.

"Shall we be off?" Ichigo whispered. Orihime nodded in agreement. Seinaru's parents then walked out of the living room with grins on both of their faces. When the exited, Ichigo spoke up.

"If my father saw them together, he would freak out. But I'm smart enough to realize when it isn't a good time to give my son a hard time. He needs his privacy once in a while."

"Let's not be too loud then. They need the sleep. Especially Seinaru after what he's gone through." said Orihime.

"… Yeah, you're right." Ichigo said with a grin still on his face. "He's exhausted. Let's not ruin the moment." Ichigo and Orihime finally went on their way and they stayed that way for the entire time Seinaru and Selena were sleeping.

**Time Skip: Midnight **

**Urahara Shoten **

The cool night sky was clear with a full moon and Kisuke took this time to enjoy the view of the outside. He was standing in front of his shop as if he was waiting for something. He was outside for at least an hour standing in the nighttime air. He had no specific emotion on his face currently at the moment. The door behind Kisuke then opened revealing Tessai on his knees.

"Boss, you have a phone call inside." Tessai announced.

"… Very well. Might as well take it." Kisuke entered his own shop and he went to the phone nearby. He picked up the phone and held it against his ear.

"Well, well, well, I was wondering when you were going to finally contact me." Kisuke said in a serious tone.

"You listen to me good Urahara. Tell me what happened with Seinaru while he was fighting Norman Juzuuke. And you will tell me the truth." said a serious voice that could possibly be mistaken as a threat. Kisuke just simply grinned his usual smile and revealed the bottom of his shadowed eyes hiding under his bucket hat.

"As you wish. After all, the customer gets what he wants in my shop. Isn't that right… Ardentis?"

* * *

And that's a wrap for the long awaited chapter 3 of the second arc. I know it took me a while to write this chapter. It's because since school is nearly complete for me and summer vacation is upon me soon, I'm being shoved with a bunch of projects to work on. And on the very few days I'm free, I was want to relax and do my own thing. So I guess you could label it as a mixture of school work and slight procrastination haha! Once I get into summer break then updates will be quicker.

I only have one thing to say to everyone. I've now officially been a fanfiction author for a year yaaaaaaaay! And this story has been going on for exactly one year. Thanks for sticking with me this entire time and liking this story with good reviews. Hope you'll continue in the future.

This is the Holy Writer signing out once again.


	4. Chapter 4

CH: 4

Seinaru P.O.V

_Waiting, that's all I've been doing. And I'm sick of it. In all of my 17 years of living in this world, never in my life have I ever been this restless. I've never really been the patient type and right now I'm just on the verge of snapping because Tiana Alpha, an important person in my life is possibly now going to be put to death all because of me. She has saved my life so many times ever since I met her. Kisuke Urahara is seriously testing my patience. When I will finally head on to the soul society so I will bring Tiana back? _

_Truthfully, I've been waiting almost 3 weeks for Kisuke's que to come back to his stupid shop. I honestly thought I'd have to explain everyone at school about Tiana's absence but it turns out everyone's memory was erased of Tiana. The results shocked me to my core. Is this what it means to leave this world when you're a soul reaper? To be completely erased from existence as if you were never born? Just how would I react if woke up one day and no one remembered me at all? I can't imagine anything going through a horrid image like that and staying sane. It's weird though, out of everyone in my class, why is Selena the only one who remembers Tiana at all? Rin was at the fight where Tiana was kidnapped but he can't remember a thing. I tried jogging his memory a couple times but by the time we get somewhere, he forgets who and what I was talking about. It's the same with Matt. Selena is the only one who actually remembers completely. The question is, why? _

_Whenever a hollow shows up, it's usually Selena who takes care of it. Matt and Rin not only have forgotten about Tiana but their own powers and soul reapers all together. It was agreed that Selena and I keep this a secret just to ourselves until they regain their lost memories. But I'm really tempted to tell them the truth all over again. I'm sure Selena is the same way. _

_The only I can really do right now is wait. I won't admit it to Kisuke but he's right. The state I'm in right now will only get me killed in the future. The future of the world won't be the same now. But that doesn't mean I can't at least try and take my own stand to finding a path to the soul society. It's time to take the first step of a new path. _

**Arc 2: The Masquerade **

"FINALLY!" Jiro Atsuko shouted as he walked out of the classroom in dramatic fashion. "I can't believe that stupid exam took forever. I went through so much torture just to prepare and finish one stupid exam. I feel like I'm going to die just from-"

*KRACK*

"You should really just shut the hell up already you worthless crap." Yuri Kenichi shouted in annoyance after kicking Jiro in the face. "In all honesty, one stupid test isn't going to kill you. I'm sure you will live." Jiro got up from the floor and glared at Yuri.

"Well of course these exams don't affect you because you're all miss smart. You're obviously gonna be in the top 50 because of your study habits. But I'm not friends with nerds anyway. I am far superior to the nerd world down bel-"

*BAM*

This time Jiro was interrupted by a punch in the face and was sent back so much farther this time. And it wasn't from Yuri. Yuri looked behind and saw Seinaru just as annoyed as her.

"About time you arrived." Yuri said angered. "Can you be any slower than you already are?"

"…I only came because Jiro was acting like an idiot." said Seinaru. "Simple as that." The red haired teen then walked off away from the classroom to do his own thing. Yuri watched Seinaru go off until he was no longer visible in her eyes. Jiro eventually arrived back to where Yuri was and noticed something about her.

"What's your problem?" Jiro asked.

"…" Yuri was silent and didn't do anything. She just walked back inside of the classroom and said quietly, "You are." Jiro had an annoyed look on his face after that.

**Rooftop **

The door that leads to the school roof slowly opened showing Seinaru coming through the door. Cold air greeted him and it slapped him in the face making it sting. But Seinaru managed without a problem. He could see his breath coming out of his mouth like smoke. Dark gray clouds were covering the whole sky letting little light pass through. Seinaru walked towards the edge of the roof, and leaned on the fence that was shorter than him. He stared off at the distance watching the town going through its usual events.

"…" Seinaru was surprisingly quiet both physically and mentally. He just didn't know what to do or say. The only thing he had going in his mind right now was that time seemed to stop based on how slow things were going for him. But he was enjoying the quiet activity moving about all around him. He wanted to enjoy it as much as he could while it was still here. A light breeze brushed against his face making his hair move about slightly.

"You appear deep in thought."

An unusually deep voice broke the silence Seinaru was currently in. He looked behind him and saw a male teenager around his age he did not know. Seinaru has never seen him at school before so he assumed he was someone new.

The teen was tall at 6'1 with dark skin and had a good looking face. The stranger was lean built but he looked slightly bigger than Seinaru who was also lean built. Chin length shaggy black hair that was fairly straight covered both his entire ears but was center parted revealing his entire forehead with a no bangs hairstyle. Dark brown eyes were staring at Seinaru's own brown and green mix eyes. This stranger also had sideburns on the sides of his head along with a small black stubble on his chin. He gave off a young adult appearance making him look in his early twenties. He walked toward Seinaru and Seinaru eventually saw a single blonde streak on the left side of his hair.

The stranger gave off a friendly smile and wave as he stood right next to Seinaru's right side and looked at the same view Seinaru was just looking at.

"_He wears the school uniform here, but he looks much older. I'm assuming he's at least 18." _Seinaru thought in his head. _"His voice his pretty deep as well so of course someone is gonna mistake him for a man. And I thought my voice was deep. His is deeper than mine by a smidge." _

"Beautiful." The teen said out loud. Seinaru had a confused look on his face. The new teen easily saw this and grinned. "The view that's in front of us, It's beautiful. I don't usually get to see sights like these often. Most of the time the only sights I got to see was the stars. And they usually amaze me."

"…" Seinaru was silent. He was curious about this stranger and his interesting tastes.

"You probably already knew this but I'm new to this school and I'm starting today. I was told to give myself a tour here and possibly meet some new people my own age. And so far, I haven't had that much luck. But it's my first day today so I'm not expecting big."

"…" Seinaru was still silent and still had his attention at the view. But he was listening to the new kid the whole time.

"But anyway, you've obviously got something on your mind right now." The dark skinned teen had a grin that showed his teeth as he was talking. "Let me guess, it involves a girl who's a dear friend to you."

"…"

"You're silence speaks volume dear chap. I'm not the cliché type who can only guess bad girl boy relationships like most people. I can recognize much deeper than that. But I know when to back off to let privacy stay private. I'm the least amount of dense as a man can get."

"…" The new teen chuckled.

"If I had to guess, I believe this young lady you like had to leave and you regret not being able to say goodbye one last time. If I do say so myself, I believe you might've gotten yourself lost in her."

"… In a sense, you're right." Seinaru finally said out loud. The dark teen perked up.

"Well what do ya know, that's the first time you've spoken to me today." Seinaru just simply smirked. He finally decided to talk.

"You're half-right about what you've just said to me." The dark teen was curious about what he missed.

"She was forced to leave by a man she knows and I was told that this man was close to her. He treated her like crap in the process. Push turned to absolute brute force when threats to kill were involved. I actually practically lost myself when he knocked her out cold without hesitating. I nearly died myself that night after blinding myself with rage and overconfidence. But he didn't kill me despite the fact I was beaten to an inch of my life. He even decided to take a memento of mine of two dead family members right in front of my eyes in a taunting fashion. Now here I am powerless and waiting impatiently for the right moment to strike back."

"…" This time it was the dark teen's turn to be silent. But he eventually chuckled.

"Quite the predicament you've got. This man sounds like a cocky bastard if you ask me. If I was in your shoes, I would've done the same exact thing at a fight as intense as yours. But,… I would've done only thing different." Seinaru looked at the dark teen in the eyes only for the second time since he's met him. "… I would've gotten off my lazy ass after the fight and looked for my own path to taking back to what I believe is right. I can tell someone told you to wait for his signal before attacking. This is just me but,… I wouldn't give a damn about waiting and strike using only my own terms." Seinaru was surprised with what he just heard. "I know you're mind most likely doesn't operate the same as mine. Of course I'm not going to be reckless and strike with no plans. That would be considered idiotic. I only use that stupid method as a last resort though."

"I've been told that same plan is basically suicide to oneself." said Seinaru remembering Kisuke's words. The dark teen laughed after that.

"Well Ironically, I agree with that statement. The one who told you that must be a very wise man. But let me ask you, would you rather wait around for pointless reasons and let the one you want to rescue die? Or, would you rather die in the heat of battle fighting for what you truly believe in?"

"…" Seinaru was silent at first. But he felt something reveal it's hidden light inside and found his answer. He stood at his full height and looked at the dark teen square in the eyes with a new confidence born.

"I would-"

*BING BONG*

Seinaru stopped talking when he heard the school bell ring signifying lunch is now over. The dark teen showed a grin for Seinaru to see.

"Don't worry. Even though our time is up, I already know what you're gonna say. And I agree with it. I expect great things from you to show up in the near future. I'd love to talk some more, but I have to go back to the main office. It was nice to meet you. Hopefully we'll have the same class together. Are you 17?" Seinaru nodded yes. "Good to hear. I'm guy who's 17 as well even though I don't look like one at that age. I'm sure you're the same way." The dark teen gave Seinaru firm strong pats on his shoulder and walked off to the school roof exit.

"Hey wait!" Seinaru called out. The dark teen walked several feet away before he stopped when Seinaru called out to him. Seinaru walked closer to the dark skinned teen and held out a hand in front of him.

"Seinaru Kurosaki is my name. What's yours?" The dark teen grinned again while he shook Seinaru's hand in a firm handshake.

"Ike Takahashi at your service. You better get yourself back to class now." And just like that, Ike left the school roof leaving Seinaru all by his lonesome.

"… _Ike, you've just removed the shadows in front of my eyes. You're absolutely right. I shouldn't waste precious time on doing nothing when I should use all this extra time to find my own way to regaining my soul reaper powers, rescuing Tiana, and crushing Norman Juzuuke for good. The time is now to act. After school, I'm heading straight for Kisuke's shop and demand he help me now despite his opinions. He's had his time to help. But soon he will be done." _

Seinaru with a new look in his eyes and walked to the school roof exit and made his way to class. When he arrived near the entry way, he saw all of his classmates crowded by the door looking at something nearby. Upon closer inspection, a couple sheets of paper were hung up on the wall. All of Seinaru's classmates were rushing to look at the papers on the wall. He saw Selena nearby and tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"What's going on here Selena?" Seinaru asked. "Are these the results for those exams we just took?" Selena focused her attention on Seinaru as she responded.

"Exactly. As you can see though, everyone in our class is acting crazy just to get their results. The top 50 are the ones who receive high praise from the teachers all around."

"What sucks is that we're gonna take this stupid test more than once this year. According to my mom and dad, they only had to take one big midterm at the end of the year when they were in high school."

"Lucky them." Selena said with a small sigh. "Here we are now and the school decides to change it to multiple midterm exams. So much stress is involved."

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Jiro yelled out of nowhere behind Seinaru and Selena who didn't flinch at all. "MIDTERMS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO START THIS EARLY IN THE YEAR. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?"

"Ok Jiro one bad grade isn't gonna flush you're life down the toilet. There's still the makeup exams to fix things. Just take more time to study and you'll do just fine." Jiro calmed down after that.

"Well at least I'll have someone to keep myself company while I retake the exams." Jiro said excitingly.

"Well actually Jiro, I'd look at these results If I were you." said Kenji with a crafty smile and laugh. This made Jiro worry. He saw that Kenji was holding a copy of a list with the top 50 best exam scores. "Because I personally guarantee you aren't going to like it." Jiro glared at the grinning Kenji and snatched the paper right out of his hands.

"I'm gonna wipe that smug grin right off your face when I-" Jiro stopped talking when he looked at the sheet of paper. His eyes became wide as dinner plates after much looking.

**2****nd****- Yuri Kenichi **

**5****th****- Kenji Masahiro **

**7****th****- Selena Etzuma**

**10****th****- Rin Fengari **

**13****th****- Seinaru Kurosaki **

**15****th****- Matt Yasutora Lee **

**22****nd****- Riley Jin **

Jiro nearly fainted from shock. Crocodile tears were spilling out of his eyes as he huddled in a corner covered in a dark shadow.

"I'm friends with a bunch of nerds." Jiro said all depressed. "I can't believe all of my friends scored in the top 50 list. That's just impossible. Even Seinaru, my best bro scored 13th out of 352 kids in our class. How the hell is this possible? 13 is supposed to be the unlucky number." Seinaru, Kenji, Yuri, and Selena all sweatdropped.

"_Since when have I been labeled as Jiro's best bro?" _Seinaru asked in his mind. _"You really need to stop acting like a pathetic kid and lead your own life. I care about my grades. I don't see why it's a big surprise to you. And bad luck involving 13 is nothing but a superstitious fairytale." _

"Well I have to admit, you did well Seinaru." said Yuri who just came around. "I expected you to get in the top 50 but 12th highest exceeded my expectations." An angry tick mark appeared on her head after that last sentence. "So who's the idiot who scored above me? I will kick his ass."

**1****st****- Jiro Atsuko**

"… _What… the… HELL?" _Seinaru, Selena, Yuri, and Kenji all thought simultaneously. _"WHAT KIND OF BULLCRAP IS THIS?" _All four of the teens gathered were white as ghosts from shock and disbelief. They were stuck in a frozen state full of fear. Rin walked by just a few seconds later and found the four white teens just standing there.

"_They saw it." _Rin said in his head. _"I'd give them 10,… no 20 minutes to recover. It took Matt nearly the whole lunch period to fully recover." _Before he went back to the classroom, he noticed Jiro still huddled in a corner. He started to snicker and walked towards him.

"Hey Jiro, check the names again. But this time, only check the student who got the highest test score." Jiro didn't say anything and did what he was told. Rin revealed a grin before walking back to his seat. He saw Matt and Riley doodling in separate pages of a sketchbook Rin sits next to Matt and is only two desks in front Riley in class. Matt noticed Rin approaching at the corner of his eye so he looked up and gave his attention to Rin.

"So has everyone seen their test scores yet?" Matt asked while suppressing a laugh. Riley saw Rin and gave off a friendly smile and wave to him.

"All except Jiro. But he should see it in about 5,… 4,… 3,… 2,… Now!"

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" Jiro yelled for all to hear. "WHAT KIND OF BULLCRAP IS THIS?"

"He saw it." Riley said with a laugh. "Our world has come to end now."

**Time Skip: After school **

The final bell ending the school day rang all throughout the hallways, classrooms, bathrooms, etc. A large rush of students jumped out of their seats to rush on out to live their lives without school involved. Seinaru waited a minute before walking out of school so would have more elbow room to roam around in the hallways. There weren't that many students in front of him but they went too slow for Seinaru's taste. He wanted to get out of school as soon as possible to confront Kisuke at his shop. He finally took a step forward when not as many students were at the doorway but a voice called out to him.

"Hey Seinaru," Orihime called out. "I need you to do me a huge favor."

"_You've got to be kidding me. I need to leave right now. Can't this wait for just one second?" _Seinaru said in his head frustrated. He was just about to stop and face his mother, but he decided to pretend he didn't hear her and continued to walk in the crowd of students blending in with everyone. He heard his mother call out to him a second time when he was just entering the hallway but he kept on moving. _"Sorry Mom. But there's something I must do first. I won't be home till late tonight. I'll apologize to you later. But first things first, I need my soul reaper powers back full restored." _

Seinaru kept on walking out of the building with a gazing look in his eyes. He was determined to set things right in his future. He wasn't paying attention where he was going for a second and accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh whoops, sorry Tiana." Seinaru muttered.

"Tiana? Who's Tiana?" Riley asked. Seinaru quickly realized his mistake and knew he wasn't paying attention to what he was saying out loud. "I'm Riley in case you forgot my name." Seinaru became worried of what to say next but he quickly recovered.

"My mistake. I thought you were someone else. I'll be on my way." Seinaru said in a hurry. He speed walked all the way to the school exits with a worried look.

"_Damn, I can't believe I let that slip out of my mouth. I need to be more careful. I can't start anything just yet." _Seinaru said in his mind.

"Well it's about time you've arrived." said a feminine voice that sounded a little deep for a girl but it was natural. Seinaru looked to his right side and saw a grinning Selena beside him resting her back against the school building. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd ever show up. You're quite slow sometimes." Seinaru couldn't help but grin back at Selena.

"Who said I'm slow? You just walk faster than me most of the time. You need to slow down and take a breather once in a while." said Seinaru. "I'll see you tomorrow. I've got business to take care of before heading home. And this needs to be taken care of right now."

"You mean "we've" got business to take care of." Selena said correcting Seinaru. "I've got a bone to pick with Kisuke as well to you know. He has gone too long with no answer." Seinaru showed a grin that revealed his game face.

"I'm glad you agree. We, will confront Kisuke Urahara about Tiana Alpha right now whether he likes it or not. We just won't give a crap."

"Exactly." Selena showed her own mischievous grin ready to go. "I'm ready whenever you are Seinaru." Seinaru nodded showing he was ready.

"Well this proves to me that I am not going crazy. I thought I was the only one who remembered Tiana." said a new voice. Seinaru and Selena were shocked to hear that out of nowhere. Seinaru turned around to see Yuri behind him. "I knew something was going on due to your strange behavior lately. Even today you weren't yourself when I insulted you. Next time you want to hide something, take legit acting classes."

Seinaru and Selena were both shocked to hear Yuri speaking Tiana's name. They did not expect this to happen at all. They were both silent with shock and fear to come. Yuri just simply sighed at the two teen's shocked expressions.

"Obviously this is unexpected for you two. But I will be honest, I'm just as surprised as you two are about this whole mess. But on a side note, I'm glad I'm the only one besides you two I can remember Tiana. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to tell you this message." Yuri walked to Seinaru with her scowl staring right at Seinaru's eyes with resolve in her own. She grabbed Seinaru's shirt collar and said while holding the shirt,

"Do me a favor and kick the bastard's ass that treated Tiana like a piece of crap." Seinaru was surprised to hear those words come out of Yuri's mouth. Yuri then showed grin making her have a slight evil look combined with her scowl. "You've got strong powers. I think it's time you learned your true potential. Your enemy doesn't know what he's getting himself into. " Yuri let go of Seinaru's shirt collar after the last sentence and walked off to the distance.

"_Plus, he shouldn't mess with other people's belongings." _Yuri said in her mind as she walked. Seinaru and Selena were both shocked at what Yuri just said out loud. They both never would've thought Yuri would know the truth why Tiana Aplha disappeared from this world. Seinaru felt a strong resolve shine in his eyes and heart as he quickly turned around to finish the wait once and for all.

"Selena!" Seinaru called out. "We've got business to take care of once and for all." Selena nodded in agreement and walked right beside Seinaru. The two teens didn't let anything stand in their way while they were walking. Nothing else mattered to them except walking to Kisuke's shop. They didn't have to wait long at all though. Before they knew it, they were standing in front of Urahara Shoten.

"The time has come." Selena announced. "Kisuke Urahara is going to pay."

"Indeed he is. I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind." Seinaru said while grinning. The two teens walked right into the store and moved the sliding doors out of the way.

"Well, well, it's two of my favorite customers. How can I help you two on this lovely afternoon?" Kisuke asked in an energetic mood. "There's a really great deal on- OUCH!"

Kisuke was interrupted by an eraser that was thrown at him. It landed on his forehead and it surprisingly hurt despite the eraser being small.

"Shut the hell up Kisuke." Seinaru shouted in rage. "You call yourself a business man and yet you can't keep a simple favor to me."

"Favor?" Kisuke questioned as he looked up with an innocent look. "What favor is it that you speak of?"

"Don't play dumb Urahara." Selena shouted. It was her turn to shine now. "You told Seinaru to wait when rescuing Tiana Alpha from the soul society. It's been 3 weeks now and we don't as much as a single note from you."

"Spill it Kisuke!" Seinaru grabbed Kisuke's shirt collar and glared at him. "When will I get my soul reaper powers back for good?"

"…" Kisuke was silent and had a confused and scared look on his face. "Tiana Alpha? Who's she? Is she possibly a new customer for me to serve?"

"… Kisuke, now's not the time to test my patience. You do and you're gonne lose some teeth." Seinaru was dead serious about his threat and Kisuke was starting to act frantic.

"Seinaru, I assure you that I have no idea who this Tiana Alpha you speak of is. What I'm curious about though is how did you get that scar over your eye? That must've been painful."

"kisuke drop the damn act." said Selena. "You know as much as Seinaru that this Norman Juzuuke gave that scar to Seinaru when they fought. How could you forget something like that? Oh yeah that's right, you didn't!"

"Who's Norman Juzuuke?" Kisuke asked. "Who are these people you keep on mentioning. And this soul society, what kind of a place is that?" Seinaru and Selena became shocked to hear this come from Kisuke. Seinaru slowly let go of Kisuke's shirt and slowly backed away.

"_Is he serious?" _Seinaru asked shocked in his mind. _"There's no way something as serious as this could ever be forgotten. Just what kind of game is he playing? I can't tell what he's thinking as usual. It's so frustrating dammit."_

"You listen here Kisuke." Selena started and walked a couple steps but was stopped by Seinaru putting an arm in front of her. Selena was surprised to see that happen out of nowhere. Seinaru could tell things were getting uneasy with everyone in the room. Tessai came to the room carrying boxes full of store merchandise and felt the tension in the room.

"Hey Tessai, do we know anyone by the name of Tiana Alpha?" Kisuke asked.

"Why no boss I don't believe we do."

"_Has Kisuke truly forgotten everything?" _Selena questioned in her mind. _"There's just no way. Kisuke if this turns out to be a joke then I will personally kick your ass." _

"…" Seinaru pondered the situation in his mind for several minutes of what to do next. Once he came to a final decision, he finally spoke up. "Kisuke, we apologize for wasting your time. We must've made a mistake. I was thinking of the wrong place." Selena shot Seinaru an angered look at his eyes but Seinaru didn't make eye contact in return. "Excuse us both."

"Not a problem at all. How about I interest you two kids in-"

"We aren't buying your crap." Seinaru and Selena both said in unison. The two teens left the store after that leaving a rejected Kisuke all by his lonesome.

"They didn't have to be so mean to me." Kisuke said while crocodile tears were pouring down his face.

**Outside of Shop **

"What the hell were you thinking?" Selena demanded. "You do realize that we were close to rescuing Tiana? Kisuke was just playing with us the whole time. He's planning something and now he thinks we're a couple of idiots." Seinaru stopped walking and looked at Selena's eyes full of rage.

"If you must know," Seinaru began with a firm tone that made Selena shut up and listen to the end. "I know that bastard was playing a dangerous hand with us but that's not the reason why I decided we needed to leave."

"You better have a good reason then."

"Even though I know he's playing with us, I can't tell what he's thinking. He told us to wait for his cue but I'm beginning to think why he's purposely taking so long. It's a wild guess though." Selena was curious to know the answer. "…" Seinaru was silent for a couple minutes at first.

"Seinaru, just what are you thinking?" Selena asked. Seinaru went up to Selena and whispered something in her ear.

"… Could it be possible that Kisuke has been using the time he's got to completely erase Tiana's existence from the ones who were close to Tiana." Selena was shocked to hear that. Seinaru walked back and let the info sink in.

"Including you?" Selena fearfully asked. Seinaru nodded yes. "How is that possible?"

"… I don't know. But it's not really all that crazy to be honest. When Matt forgot about Tiana, I could've sword I saw a blur of a green and white hat move across the bushes when I first talked to Matt since Tiana was gone. I ignored it at first but after today, I started to think hard about the situation."

"Now that I think about it, the same thing happened with me when I talked to Rin not too long ago. Except I saw a red and black blur. I thought it was you at first but I seriously doubted it. Kisuke is most likely cleaning up the soul society could not do in the first place."

"Exactly." Seinaru announced. "I don't know all of the details but we at least get the gist of it. Which is why we are Kisuke's next targets. Selena, keep your guard up twenty four seven. I have no idea what Kisuke's movements consist of. He's a man of mysteries surrounding him whole. We need to let him know that we refuse to let his petty reasons stop us." Selena nodded in agreement and determination.

"Understood. We will show the old fart that nothing can stop us and he's naïve to even believe it would work in the first place." Seinaru grinned and lifted a hand in front of him.

"We will definitely give him this same exact message." Selena grinned herself and grabbed Seinaru's hand in a firm handshake.

"And Selena," Seinaru began before leaving. "… be careful okay." Selena grinned in response.

"I will. But you better do the same." Selena then noticed the sun that was nearly set. "We better head on home now. I'll see you tomorrow." Selena walked off to her home and was quickly followed by Seinaru.

"I'll walk you home. It's better that way."

"Sure, do what you want." Selena said with a warm smile. "I personally want the company." The two close friends walked to their respective homes enjoying the time they have right now.

**Time Skip: 11:45 **

Inside of the Kurosaki household was dark and silent. It almost looked and felt abandoned from people. All unanimated objects were covered in darkness. That is until the front door lightly creaked open letting in the moon's light. Seinaru moved as quiet as he possibly could while moving around. He surprisingly made no noise as he walked inside of the house and closed the door. He took off his shoes and walked across the hallway.

"_Damn, I can't believe I lost track of time like that. I meant to be home at 8:30_. Why did I let myself get involved in so many messes?"

Seinaru calmly walked across the house with no sounds whatsoever. He located the stairs and sighed a breath of relief.

"_Nice, I'm practically home free for the night. Just need to take a few more steps." _

*CLICK*

"_Damn, spoke too soon." _

A light was turned on making Seinaru freeze in his tracks.

"Seinaru, where have you been?" Orihime demanded. "Do you have any idea how late it is?" Seinaru sighed and kept his back turned to his mother.

"I'm sorry. I'm irresponsible. I lost track of time. It won't happen again." Seinaru then walked out of the hallway they were in with his mother close by.

"Seinaru!" Orihime demanded. The two went to the kitchen and Seinaru kept his back turned to his mother the whole time. "Did you hear me say that I wanted you to get milk and eggs at the store?" Seinaru sighed once again.

"Nope,… I will go get them now." Seinaru opened the back door but Orihime was quick and slammed the door shut before Seinaru could take a step out.

"You will not go out to the store when it's nearly midnight. The stores are closed at this hour." Seinaru walked away but didn't get far. "Look at me now."

"…" Seinaru stayed silent and ignored his mother's orders. He shifted his hair covering some of his face.

"Seinaru Kurosaki, move the damn hair and look at me in the eye right now!" Seinaru clenched his fists. He knew that when his mother swore like that, she was completely serious. Seinaru did as he was told and looked at his mother while moving his hair while in an aggravated state. Orihime gasped lightly and covered her mouth with her hands with a worried look on his face. Seinaru's face was covered in bruises along with a black eye. He didn't look too beat up but he still looked pretty bad.

"Who does this to you, where do you go?" Orihime asked worried. She looked like she was gonna cry a few tears. "We've all been worried sick about you lately. You've been changing lately. Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"

"Mother please, please, PLEASE just go to sleep." Seinaru pleaded. He was shaking as he talked.

"I CAN'T!" Orihime yelled. "How can I sleep when my own son is going out there getting himself hurt out there? Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

"…" Seinaru was silent and he gritted his teeth. But he eventually spoke. "Look, all I can say is sorry. Just leave me alone tonight." Orihime was just about to say something but Seinaru already left for his room in a hurry. Leaving his own mother in the kitchen lightly crying while sitting down.

**Seinaru's Room **

"_I'm a terrible person." _Seinaru muttered to himself as he entered into his room and sat down on his bed not even bothering to turn on the light. _"I made my own mother cry. What kind of sick bastard am I?" _Seinaru was shaking with fear. He was too restless to sleep now and it was eating him from the inside. He stood up and grabbed a pillow from his bed. He stared at it and was deep in thought.

"_Well I knew this was gonna happen as soon as I got in that fight." _Seinaru became more angry as he thought back.

He thought about all of those thugs he was fighting after he dropped Selena off at her home. Two thugs were beating on an innocent women who was getting mugged and it set Seinaru off in flames as he charged at the thugs attacking the women. Seinaru beat up the two thugs but it turned out one of them called for backup and nearly a dozen more showed up. Seinaru lost himself in rage and fought them all head on. A few of them managed to slug Seinaru in the face and on the chest. But Seinaru managed to knock out all of the thugs after a long and hard process. He was panting and his knuckles were bleeding by the time he was done. He couldn't believe what he just did. He let his own inner beast free. He tried to clean himself up but there wasn't a whole lot of success.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Seinaru asked himself out loud. "Have I really become undone?" Seinaru gripped the pillow as hard as he could and prepared to throw it.

"I'M PATHETIC!" Seinaru yelled as he threw his pillow out his open window. He watched it fall to the ground and he sat back down on his bed. He stayed like this for several minutes. He knew that his mother was back to sleep and he was the only one awake in his home.

"So I finally get to meet Seinaru Kurosaki." Seinaru shot himself up from where he was sitting and saw a man in a black cloak with a hood on covering his entire head. His body was covered by the cloak as well so Seinaru couldn't see any of his physical traits. He was currently sitting on Seinaru's open window sill. "Funny, I expected more than this."

"Who are you?" Seinaru calmly asked.

"…I am the one who will reveal the light in your darkness. My name however, isn't important right now. I'll tell you in due time. I've watched you for quite a while and you've interested me." The cloaked man said in his own calm tone.

"You know nothing about me." Seinaru stated coldly.

"… Unfortunately for you, I know quite a bit." Seinaru just scoffed at the man. "You're full name is Seinaru Sora Kurosaki." Seinaru perked up when he heard that name. "You turned 17 years old last July 26th which of course is your birthday. You met Tiana Alpha only five days later on the morning of July 31st which was the key to becoming a soul reaper for the first time. You're what people call you a street punk because of all the fist fights you get into and your rough personality. You currently attend Karakura high school as an 11th grader. Your father is named Ichigo Kurosaki, and your mother's maiden name is Orihime Inoue. You're middle name 'Sora' was given to you because your uncle on your mother's side was named Sora Inoue. He died at a young age of 27 in a car wreck. Your father Ichigo's parents' names are Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki. Masaki died when your father was only 9 on June 17th. You go to her grave every year on June 17th to pay your respects to her." Seinaru stared at the cloaked man with wide eyes full of shock and confusion. "You have four siblings all related to you by blood. You are the second oldest of five children consisting of 3 boys and 2 girls. Two of your siblings are sadly deceased." Seinaru flinched when he heard that last sentence. "Rukia and Jinsuke are your siblings currently alive right now. The fraternal twins turn 13 on November 12th and that's next week. And they both love you very much even though you can be a pain to them from time to time. I won't name your deceased siblings for your sake." Seinaru's mind was blown at all of the information this man possesses. He couldn't believe it but it was all true. "The list goes on but I think I've said enough." The cloaked man got off of Seinaru's window sill and saw the man was the same height as him. But that's the only thing he could figure out about this cloaked man.

"I have important business to tell you." The man announced. Seinaru was amazed by this man's knowledge of himself and his family but he had other plans.

"… I'm not interested. Go bother someone else." Seinaru proceeded to his door and gripped on the doorknob.

"Would be willing to listen if it involved Tiana Alpha at one point of our meeting?" Seinaru stopped when he heard Tiana's name. He pondered what to do. He slowly let go of his doorknob and turned back to the cloaked man. "Alright, first things first, I have to give you credit about earlier today. You show an amazing level of observant thinking." Seinaru was confused on what the man was talking about. "You were right about Kisuke earlier without any kind of hints. You realized his plan and fake acting."

"I was right?" Seinaru asked out of complete shock.

"Indeed you were. Kisuke's main plan is to wipe out any memory of Tiana that lurks in this world that the soul society cannot erase. That's why your friends Rin Fengari and Matt Yasutora Lee have no memory of Tiana. You, Selena Etzuma, and Yuri Kenichi are the only three who remember Tiana as a real person. Kisuke is just simply cleaning up the leftovers. However, the only quirk that's unknown to you is why he's decided to go an insane length. It's quite simple really."

"…" Seinaru was silent and eager to learn why this is happening to himself and his friends.

"… It was to protect you from the dangers that surround you." Seinaru was confused with what this man just said.

"How are certain that Kisuke did all this crap just to protect me from certain threats?" Seinaru questioned. "What is he even protecting me from?"

"Have you ever asked Tiana Alpha why she specifically came to the world of the living during the entire time she's been here? Have you ever asked her what her mission was in the first place?" The man in the cloak asked. Seinaru thought hard about what the man asked him. He quickly realized something.

"_He's right. I never knew the reason why Tiana came to this world. I just assumed Tiana came because of all the hollow's that are around." _Seinaru thought in his mind.

"As I thought. You have no idea what Tiana's true goal was. I don't blame you though. She hid it so well even Kisuke didn't realize it at first." Seinaru was growing impatient.

"What are you talking about? What's Tiana's reason to coming here in the first place?" The man in the cloak sighed before giving his response.

"Seinaru Sora Kurosaki,… Tiana Alpha was sent here by the soul society to kill you."

Seinaru's eyes went wide and became stricken with fear. He couldn't let the information he just heard sink in. He actually couldn't believe it at all.

"Tiana, was sent here to kill me?" The cloaked man nodded. "But that's impossible. There's no way in hell that Tiana would even think about killing me. There's just no way. Tiana has been in this world for nearly two months and not once has she ever made any attempts to kill me. She could've easily killed me when we first met when I was powerless and didn't know anything about soul reapers." Seinaru became frantic wondering if this was true or not.

"I know it's hard to believe but it is true. Tiana Alpha put on a friendly mask to befriend you and earn your trust when she learned that you had the power to see her. She honestly did not expect that to happen so she pretended to be a normal soul reaper with no killing intent involved." Seinaru could not believe what his ears were listening to.

"But I could tell what she was thinking when I was near her. I could tell when she was happy or sad." Seinaru nearly shouted. "She let me live for nearly two months without any attempt to kill me. She had numerous chances."

"Tiana not only tricked you with a mask but she also tricked your mind as well. She gave out false thoughts in her head. She even went as far as to faking her own sadness. Because she knew you had an amazing power to read people easily without actually reading their minds. Your abilities are so well adept that even strangers you've just met are easy books to you when they say their first words to you. And she did a very good job at it during all of those traps that were set up."

"Traps? What do you mean traps?"

"… All of those events that made you stronger as a soul reaper, they were all just traps that were set by Tiana herself to kill you. Spirit Consumer, the rock concert, the hollow with Don Kononji, the hollow invasion around all of Karakura town, I'm even sure that Fuzen Hidoukai was involved as well, and Every single hollow you've encountered during your time as a soul reaper were all parts of a trap to kill you by Tiana's hands."

"…" Seinaru was silent.

"Exactly. Now Seinaru, I want to ask you important questions. Didn't you find it strange that out of all of the places Tiana could've come to this at, she chose your home?" Seinaru then remembered that Tiana appearing out of nowhere in his house with a slight glimpse of a portal behind her. "And also, how did she know where you lived in the first place?"

"… Now that you mentioned it, it did seem odd." Seinaru said after thinking. "And right before I got her attention, she said 'You can't hide from me forever. I'll find you today because I know you're nearby.' Those were the first words I've heard her say when I first saw her."

"You've got amazing memory. I'm impressed. Guess I don't need to tell you that part. But who do you think she was referring to?" The man in the cloak asked.

"At first I thought it was for a hollow but… after listening to your speech, I'm beginning to think she was talking about me." Seinaru said shocked.

"Bingo, we have a winner. You're beginning to learn the full truth. You've proven to me that you're not a bit dense whatsoever. When the right words are given to you, you quickly realize difficult situations that most civilians wouldn't learn unless the answer was given to them straight out."

"Um… Thank you?" The man wearing the cloak chuckled.

"And don't worry, I'm the last person who'd betray you. I don't have a shred of proof to show you about my tales. All I can say is that everything is 100% true from my heart. I'll understand if you don't believe me. It's fine. But I will be frank, I find it strange as well involving the fact where Tiana never killed you despite how many chances were thrown at her. It's the same when Tiana gave her soul reaper powers to you a second time. I'm honestly unclear on that subject. There's a possibility she had a change of heart but I don't know. She might've seen me at least once and gave you the powers a second time to fool even me. I honestly don't know."

"… I'll take it into consideration. How's that?"

"That's fair enough. I would have trouble swallowing a tale like that if I was in your shoes. So you're not alone."

"Alright then, permission to ask you one question?" Seinaru asked with determination. The man in the cloak nodded in agreement. "Why was Tiana sent here to kill me?"

"…Because you were classified as a threat. Your birth was considered a threat altogether."

"What do you mean? How the hell am I considered a threat? Who is it a threat to?" Seinaru eagerly asked.

"I don't know all of the details on that answer but this is what I know. You were born with abnormal spiritual pressure and it caused more hollows to appear in the world of the living and amazingly the soul society as well. Your spiritual pressure alone made these hollows faster, bigger and stronger. I don't know how the hell that's possible but it is. But that's not the true reason why you've been classified as a threat."

"There's more?"

"Yes. 15 years ago when you were only two years old, all hell broke loose when your abnormal spiritual pressure released a virus that has been labeled as, the 'dimensional break'. This virus wasn't contagious on humans or soul reapers. It was a virus specifically for the Dangai. Also known as the Precipice World. The dimension that separates the human world and the soul society from humans and soul reapers."

"What does this Dangai have to do with me?

"I'm getting to that be patient." The man in the cloak took a breath before continuing. "The virus made several dimensional holes break and let in foreign enemies reveal themselves. They nearly destroyed the current soul reaper captains. But one man managed to seal them all away back to their true home before any real bloodshed was released. That man was Norman Juzuuke who was a lieutenant 15 years ago. The same man you fought three weeks ago who gave you that scar over your eye. The same eye you nearly lost." Seinaru was shocked to hear Norman's name.

"Norman Juzuuke was the one who fixed the mess that I caused?" Seinaru asked surprised. "He saved the soul society when he was merely a lieutenant? He doesn't seem like the type."

"No, it wasn't your fault that this event happened. You didn't do anything." The cloaked man said in a slight worried tone. "But continuing one with the story, after Norman saved the soul society the virus that was released subsided for good. But that's not what the soul reapers thought. They became paranoid the virus your spiritual pressure released will rise again and raise an even stronger enemy. The head honchos of the soul society who claim their words are law ordered your death. The council 46 of the soul society were the ones who made the heartless choice of killing a two year old baby. They nearly succeeded to. But Kisuke Urahara rescued you at the last second. He ordered Ichigo Kurosaki to hide and never affair with soul reapers."

"…" Seinaru was letting this news sink in and thought hard about the current situation he was in. He was shaken to the very depths of his being.

"I see you get it now." The cloaked man said since Seinaru was silent.

"You understand why Tiana Alpha came to the soul society in the first place. You understand why Kisuke has been protecting all this time. But most important of all,

… you understand why the soul society wants you dead."

* * *

After over a month of waiting, the next chapter is upon you. I know it's been a while since my last update. But I have a very good reason for that.

After reading the bleach manga that's still going on, the plots of the final arc have been throwing me off course of what my original plan was numerous times for my own bleach story. It gets harder and harder to think of a good future plan. And the bleach manga has been blowing my mind numerous times with the constant plot twists. I keep on thinking Tite Kubo has been going plot twist happy. It's these same plot twists that throw me off course. I'm gonna get past that phase and move on out strong. And in case you're wondering, I'm on bleach chapter **544.** So I'm pretty far ahead in the final arc.

Another reason why I haven't updated in a while is because I've been in a really lousy mood lately that ended not too long ago. It ruined my motivation on writing and made it hard to think. But I assure you all that I'm over it and I'll defiantly update faster. And hopefully it will be better than this chapter. Because I think this chapter kind of became a big mess. But I do want everyone's opinion of this chapter. If you like this chapter then great. I appreciate it. But if you also believe it slightly became a mess then go ahead and tell me. Nobody's feelings will be hurt.

Also, I've now set up a deviant art account to post my artwork and show you all a hint of what my fanfiction characters look like. Please note that my art skills aren't as amazing as Tite Kubo's are but I will definetly try my best. My deviant art username is **"GigabotWolf" **It will be easy to find when online. I will have my fanfiction username on the deviant art page so be sure to look for the words "Holy Writer".

Last but not least, HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY EVERYONE!

This is the Holy Writer signing out once again so please review and spread the word about me.


	5. Chapter 5

CH. 5

"…" Seinaru stared at cloaked man with a relaxed feeling. He was deep in thought replaying what this stranger just said to him. He was caught off guard by this unexpected news and needed a few minutes to fully settle down.

"…Unbelievable." Seinaru muttered slowly while moving some hair out of his eyes. "To think I could've been so gullible and let Tiana trick me like that."

"There's no need to blame yourself." said the cloaked man. "I should've warned you from the start. It's something I regret not doing." Seinaru sat down on his bed and began to think once more. He had to make a tough decision and he was sure he'd lose something no matter what he did. "I understand completely what you're going through. I know what it's like to have a close friend betray you."

"…" Seinaru could sense the sadness radiating from the cloaked man when he said those few words about betrayal.

"_There's no way anyone can fake that depth of emotion." _Seinaru said in his mind. _"He's been telling the truth from square one. But it's still crazy to just hear now of all times I'm a wanted man. And it's not by humans, the soul reapers want me dead." _

"Seinaru, now that you've been entrusted with an S ranked secret possibly higher than that, what are your plans for your future? I want to know."

"…" Seinaru was silent while still stuck in his own thoughts.

"I know this isn't any my business but, you still plan on rescuing Tiana don't you?" Seinaru wasn't surprised about that question at all. He knew this was coming. He chuckled lightly as his only response.

"… I'm not trying to complicate things sir. To be honest I do believe almost your words. But it's just that, I need to hear this from Tiana herself. She may have tricked me once. But I won't fall for the same trick twice. I'll interrogate the answers out of her using my own methods."

"I respect that. But what is your 'true' goal of going to the soul society? You aren't the man who'd fall down to the depths of uncontrollable revenge. Just what are you really thinking?"

"…" Seinaru took a deep breath before giving his response. "I don't want to raid the soul society because of revenge. I want to raid it because I don't wanna live in fear." The cloaked man showed no emotion to Seinaru's answer. He wanted to know more. "Now that I've encountered Norman Juzuuke, the soul society knows where I am. They will send their troops down here to hunt me down until I'm dead. I bet they will destroy anything in their way if it comes to that. Including my own family. I can't risk them dying because I was a chicken to face my fears. I demand to go to the soul society and fight for my freedom."

"…" The cloaked man was taken aback by Seinaru's courage and determination. He pondered the situation just a bit more.

"_Amazing, just a minute ago I could see this boy's whole world. But now, I can't see anything that he's hiding in his front pocket. He is much more than meets the eye." _

"Alright then, let me ask you this question since you're taking so long." The cloaked man stopped his thoughts and focused hit attention back at Seinaru.

"What do we stand for when we all live in fear?" Seinaru asked with a look that the cloaked man did not recognize inside of Seinaru.

"You're willing to go that far huh?" Seinaru nodded. "You surprisingly got me stumped on that question of yours. But now it's my turn. Without fear, how would we come to know the importance of courage and leadership? Without fear, how different would this world be if we didn't have the power to make choices? I'm sure you already know this Seinaru, but many great soldiers were all afraid deep down in their hearts whenever they were sent to the heat of battle. The power of fear even fuels the power of reckless fighting. Fear changes the weakest kids into great heroes."

"…" This time Seinaru was the one who became stumped. He knew the cloaked man was right. He felt fear when he fought Norman.

"But you are right." The cloaked man said that surprised Seinaru. "Fear is our greatest ally but it can be our worst enemy at the same time. It can take us over if we let it. You are the opposite. You've taken control of your own fear and molded it."

"… So what do you suggest I do next?" Seinaru finally asked. "You already know what I want. But I want to know your opinion."

"…" The cloaked man took a deep breath that was quiet. But eventually, he looked at Seinaru and Seinaru swore he got a glimpse of his eyes for the first time.

"Very well, I shall give you the power to restore your soul reaper powers and to attack the soul society." Seinaru was shocked to hear those words were going to become a reality. He quickly shot himself off of his bed he was sitting on.

"Are you serious?" Seinaru asked raising his voice. The cloaked man nodded.

"I'm deadly serious." Seinaru then heard a faint chuckle from the man in front of him. "I will train you to become an even stronger soul reaper than you were before. But keep in mind, I will only teach you the stances. The actual movements you must master on your own."

"…What's the catch?" Seinaru asked with suspicion. "This sounds too good to be true."

"No catch, just one request. You must avoid leaking this information Kisuke Urahara or anything involved with him at all costs. This includes friends and family who are close to him. Selena Etzuma is an exception. Call me paranoid but I'm a cautious man when it comes to secrets."

"… That's fine with me. I've been keeping secrets for a long time myself. It's hard to accomplish. Especially if it means keeping them from your own family." Seinaru admitted.

"… Humans have it rough when they become soul reapers at such an early time. They carry a heavy burden on their shoulders fighting hollows. They experience images that can be traumatizing depending on the human's personality. But you've experienced those images already and moved passed them like nothing. At your age, the soul society would consider you an infant in their eyes. But they shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Because deep down, you've already become a mature young man who's more than ready to embrace the troubles of the world. The duty of a soul reaper has changed your world."

"…" Seinaru couldn't help but grin at that little speech. "Well I'm glad to receive such high praise. But my job as a soul reaper isn't the only secret I've been keeping." The cloaked man was slightly surprised at that. "I will admit, your information collecting skills is astonishing. But out of all of that info you've given to me, there's only one tiny fact you missed. It involves my dead brother and sister."

"What did I miss?" Seinaru became a little nervous when answering.

"To be completely honest, I can't remember the names of my brother and sister. After they died, their names disappeared from my memory. It's been nearly ten years since they've died and no matter how many times I hear or read their names, I can never burn them into my mind. I guess in a sense, I became traumatized by their deaths."

"… You loved them very much. I can tell."

"… Yeah, I did. They were practically my best friends. Well family wise they were my best friends. There wasn't even a minute where we didn't get along. Sure we've had our petty arguments over little things but we always wanted each other's company when we were together. If they were both alive, my brother would be 18 and in his final year of high school and my sister would be 17 like me and in the same grade. You probably already know this but, like Rukia and Jinsuke, my dead sister and I are twins ourselves. It's crazy though, my parents have a set of twins with different genders twice in a row. But I'm older than her by 20 minutes. We didn't look that much alike when we were kids. But,… I still miss them every day and even if it means getting damned to hell, I would gladly take that offer to see them one more time. And apologize to those last few words I said to them." Even though he couldn't see it, Seinaru could tell that the man wearing the cloak had a smile on his face.

"Now that I've had my fair share of talk, I believe it's only fair you've had a turn in asking any questions you'd like to know."

"… I only have two." Seinaru said surprising the cloaked man a bit. He was expecting a downpour of questions to occur. "First question, how long have you been watching over me and my family?"

"I've been watching over you ever since you were born. It was forbidden to do such a deed but I broke the rules just to watch over you and make sure your path is a bright one. And this is the very first time I've ever interfered with your life. This is the first time we've ever talked face to face. But it seems, I don't have any reason to worry about interfering with your life."

"Second question,… how much does my old man known about the existence of soul reapers?"

"I guess there's nothing wrong with giving out that piece of information." The cloaked man thought about his answer before giving a response. "Ichigo Kurosaki has more knowledge than you can even imagine. He may not seem or act like it, but he's actually a very wise man. You should listen to more of his advice from time to time. Who knows, you might just learn something." The man in his room walked back to his open window and prepared to exit out.

"Tomorrow, you are to report to the entrance of the sewers that is on the path you take to home. We'll train there to regain your soul reaper powers. And discover your zanpakuto's true power within. I know you have school to report to so I'm not gonna force this upon you, but if you desire it, you may come early morning to skip school. Keep in mind though, once you start the training, you won't have the chance to come home until the training is finished. It all depends on how fast you complete everything. You could complete this training in as little as one week, or as long as one month. So I'd use this night to really think about your next few choices in life. Because one little mistake, and you could be dead just like that with no second chance. You understand that this training is a dangerous risk and could possible kill you? Do you still want to go through with this?"

"… I accept." Seinaru muttered. The cloaked man got on Seinaru's window sill to head on out. But he stopped just as he was about to leave Seinaru's room. The man reached down and threw something at Seinaru's face. Seinaru was angered at first but then he realized what hit him. It was the same exact pillow that he threw out of the window in a fit of rage not too long ago.

"You're gonna need that for tonight. I'll be waiting." Seinaru watched the cloaked man move his way from Seinaru's window to the outside world.

"…" Seinaru stood in the middle of his room for several minutes while staring at the window sill the cloaked man was at just a few minutes ago. He eventually took his pillow and placed it on his bed to fluff up a bit. He just decided to sleep in his clothes he was currently wearing rather than change into something for the night. He got under the covers while getting comfortable and tried to get some sleep with a lot in his mind.

"… _Oh dammit, I completely forgot about the third question I wanted to ask that man. No worries, I'll mention it tomorrow." _Seinaru felt cold air come out of his window and instead of closing it, he left the window open and let his room cool itself. _"I want to know, is my own father possibly a soul reaper? If that man claims my dad knows about the existence of soul reapers and hollows, shouldn't that mean he's a soul reaper himself?" _Seinaru felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep as he was talking in his head. Sleep was finally catching up with him. _"All of this is happening way too fast for me to handle. If my dad is indeed a soul reaper, then he has his reasons for keeping it a secret. But technically, he never lied to me." _Seinaru had his eyes closed. _"If that's the case, then I have no reason to be mad at him. He kept all of this a secret to keep me safe. I at least owe him for his sacrifices he paid. If that's the case, then mom knows all about soul reapers to." _And after that last thought, the resting teen blacked out.

**Time Skip: 5:00 AM**

Seinaru who was just sleeping soundly a few seconds ago, slowly stirred and awoke to a dark cloudy morning. Seinaru was surprisingly wide awake in only a matter of seconds. He looked at his clock and he wasn't surprised by the time at all. He knew this would happen to him. The question he was wondering was, would he take the offer now? Or would he take it after school?

"_Damn, I never had the time to really think." _Seinaru thought in his head angered. _"Part of me wants to go now but the other half wants to go later. I don't have long though. A couple of hours only last for so long." _

Seinaru kept going back and forth unable to decide what do to. This only made him stress over the matter even more. He tried thinking of something else for a bit, but it was only futile. His head started to hurt after thinking about the matter too much.

"_Goddammit, should I even take up on this offer? This is getting annoying." _

"Take a deep breath, and let your heart make the decision. Everything doesn't have to be difficult for you."

Seinaru looked at the open window in front of him when he heard that voice. It was a young woman's voice that Seinaru swears he's heard before. He knew he heard a voice talking to him just now. He walked to his window to take a peak outside and only saw the dark clouds covering the skies. But despite the blanket of darkness covering town, he had a clear view of his surroundings. He then took a deep breath just as the voice instructed him to do, and his mind was clear. He was relieved of the results. And after a little more ponding of the situation, he finally made his decision.

Seinaru wasted no time in his decision. He changed into a pair of clean clothes since he was sleeping in the clothes from yesterday. He dressed warm clothing since it was freezing cold outside. He slowly exited his room and walked downstairs. He was as quiet as a mouse while he walked across the house. He walked into the kitchen and fetched himself a couple strawberry pop tarts and a banana. He didn't cook his food at all. He just ate his breakfast as it was and proceeded to walk out the door. But just as he was about to leave his home, realization hit him saying he forgot something important. He closed the back door he was about to leave out of and fetched himself a piece of paper.

"_It's better to do this then to let them panic. I just hope this note doesn't make things worse." _

It only took Seinaru a few minutes to completely finish his note. He folded it up and placed it on the dining room table. That way, he knew his parents wouldn't miss it.

"_I can tell my parents that I'm going somewhere, but I doubt I can lie to them by giving them false information. I can never stoop that low." _

Seinaru went to the back door once again and slowly took one long look at the home he's lived at for over 17 years. He knew there was gonna be a chance he would no longer see this house. But he swallowed his sadness and pressed on to the outside world. He locked the door behind him using his own house key and hid it somewhere in his backyard. He knew he wasn't gonna need it while he was gone. He then took his first step to his new choice in life.

He slowly walked through the path to the entrance of the sewers to meet the cloaked man once more. Along the way, he walked by a man with his head and face mostly covered up. At first Seinaru thought he was a random stranger and he just dismissed him. However, once he passed him, he realized how wrong he was.

"So you're just gonna run away?" The stranger said to Seinaru. Seinaru just simply sighed and turned around to face the man who just spoke to him. The man removed his hat to reveal orange spikey hair out to the open. "Since when did you run away from confrontations? The Seinaru I know would face his worries head on without second thought.

"… I'm just simply using a different method to fix my mistakes." said Seinaru.

"… Can you tell me where you're going?"

"…" Seinaru was silent. He had no desire to give his father the news of what his plans were. At least not yet.

"Secrets come with a cost you know?" Seinaru nearly flinched when he heard those words. "We're all worried about you."

"_You're one to talk yourself." _Seinaru said in his mind. He surprisingly kept his cool as he was with his father. _"You've kept me in the dark nearly my whole life. You're just as guilty as I am." _

"I won't force you to tell me where you're going. It's your business." This surprised Seinaru. "But you really scared your mother last night. She didn't expect to see you come home all beaten up. I'll admit it, I wasn't that much different from you when I was your age and you know it. But you might be more reckless than I was."

"… I can't help myself when I become a complete idiot. It's based on my personality. But I didn't do it for any pathetic reason. And if you have a problem with that, then frankly I don't give a damn." Seinaru turned around and continued to walk away. But Ichigo spoke up once again.

"Make me a promise? You promise me you'll apologize to your mother when you come back?" Seinaru stopped walking again and stood still for several minutes. Ichigo was waiting for an answer.

"… I promise." Seinaru said quietly. He then walked to his dad and held a hand up. Ichigo grinned and took his son's hand in a firm handshake. He decided to leave things the way they were and kept his mouth closed. He watched his son walk farther and farther away from him after the handshake. Seinaru said he promised and Ichigo took up that promise. Once Seinaru was out of sight, Kisuke Urahara appeared right behind him. He had a disappointed look on his face.

"Couldn't do it I see." Kisuke muttered. "You know what this will lead to right? Even I don't know where he's going."

"…" Ichigo didn't even bother to answer that question. A new face formed on him showing he was fed up. He turned around and shoved a small device at Kisuke's face. He glared at Kisuke as he spoke. "Unlike you I trust my son. He's a smart young man with a great future." Ichigo walked off after those few words.

Kisuke looked at Ichigo as he walked away. He had a serious look on his face with his eyes showing under the hat shadowing his eyes. In his hand was a small black rod which is what Ichigo shoved at him just now.

"_You have no idea what you're getting into. Trust him or not, this has become a deal much worse than suicide." _

**Seinaru **

Seinaru for some odd reason felt a new confidence soar. He didn't show it outside, but inside was a different story. While he was walking, Seinaru was building his resolve for what he believed in. He continued this path until he eventually reached the sewers. It was underneath the bridge he was currently on. Seinaru took out a fist in the air and held it in front of his face.

"_Time to learn the truth once and for all." _Seinaru thought in his head. He let his grip on his fist loose and saw a white ribbon fall to the ground disappearing completely before touching the ground. Seinaru was surprised at what he just saw.

"_That can't be right. It should've been red, not white. Does this mean I was wrong to think my dad is a soul reaper? But how does he know the existence of them in the first place?"_

"So you've decided to come after all."

Seinaru stopped his thoughts and looked down on the right side of the bridge to see the cloaked man from last night in all of his glory. Seinaru recognized the voice and he knew this person was the same man.

"Yeah, I did. I'll admit I was indecisive for a second. But I got through." The cloaked man chuckled.

"Well before we continue, I believe it's ok if I reveal my face to you. You're a man we trust."

"_Well this confirms there are more of him. But I'm surprised, he said I'm someone he trusts. He didn't say 'can trust'. He has that much faith in me huh?" _

Seinaru watched the man take off the hood he had on to reveal his face. But he kept the cloak on. When the man took his hood off, Seinaru saw his true face. He guessed the man in front of him was around the age of 24. The man had goatee stubble attempting to grow facial hair. He recognized the man's eye color knowing this was the real deal. The man had one dark brown eye and one pale blue eye. The man's hair was long and shaggy ending at the base of his neck. He didn't look that much older than Seinaru.

"Well you're much younger than I thought you'd be." said Seinaru. The man stifled a laugh.

"And I thought red heads were supposed to be more hotheaded." The man said with a grin.

"Touché wise ass." Seinaru said while stifling a laugh of his own. He walked off the bridge and stood in front of the man who was aiding him in his life.

"Now before we continue, how about you explain why you let your little friend join us?" Seinaru knew what was going on and looked behind him. A bush rustled nearby so Seinaru knew there was someone or something hiding. He walked over to the bush and stuck his hand in there. He eventually got a grip on something furry and quickly pulled it out before it could run away. Much to his belief, it was Yoruichi the cat. Seinaru would recognize those yellow eyes on any cat.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Seinaru muttered quietly. "For that matter how did you even follow me here?" Seinaru got a meow in response. Seinaru was holding Yoruichi by the neck. He had a gentle touch when it came to holding animals.

"_I'm talking to a cat. I'm talking to a goddamn cat. I'm going insane." _Seinaru heard the man behind him chuckle.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Yoruichi the cat. Haven't seen you in a while." Seinaru was surprised that he knew about Yoruichi. "Guess it shouldn't surprise me that you decided to follow him here." The man walked up to Seinaru who was still holding the cat. "After all, you've surprisingly grown quite attached to Seinaru." The man then put a hand on Yoruichi and scratched his ears. Yoruichi purred in response. Yoruichi released himself from Seinaru's hand and layed on his shoulders.

"He usually does this." said Seinaru pointing at the cat on his shoulders.

"I could tell. Now how about you two follow me into the sewers and we can settle our debaits. The both of you can be trusted."

"_He's including the cat as trustworthy? There must be a reason why." _Seinaru said in his mind. The man walked into the sewer entrance with Seinaru and Yoruichi close by. The sewers were the same as last time Seinaru was in them. But there was surprisingly a part of the sewers without walking in the disgusting water.

"_Why must I be back here in this nasty crap pile?" _Seinaru complained. _"This isn't right." _Seinaru stopped his thoughts after a realization hit him. He sniffed a few times to catch a scent.

"Hey, how come it doesn't smell bad down here? Last time I was here it smelled like something died and rotted. I smell nothing down here." Seinaru asked to himself. The man leading Seinaru flashed a small smirk.

"Most people don't catch that. Impressive." The man said to Seinaru. Seinaru heard a faint chuckle come from the man.

"Sir, can you possibly tell me your name?" Seinaru asked out of the blue. The man stopped walking and faced Seinaru. "I don't know why but I feel like it should be a good idea to know your name. You already know mine."

"… That's a tough choice to be honest. I get what you're saying, but my names not something I'd just throw around so easily." Seinaru gave a nod respecting his wishes. "But,… if you wanna know my name, you have to earn that right." The man gave Seinaru a pat on the shoulder after he finished his sentence. "But until that time, don't call me sir, Mister, or anything like that in the sort. I'm too young to be called that." Seinaru couldn't help but chuckle at the man's joke. "But while you wait for that time, just call me Ryo for now."

Ryo walked on the path once more with Seinaru behind in silence. They surprisingly didn't have to walk much farther. They eventually reached a dead end.

"Ok, this is it." Ryo announced.

"So what nonsense are you gonna use for this dead end?" Seinaru asked slightly surprising Ryo in the process. This earned him a solid glare from Seinaru. "And if you say 'I thought you were gonna say 'This is it?', I will punch you in the face. I'm not some cliché cartoon character in an anime for comedic effect."

"Ok, ok I won't say it geez hold your horses." Ryo said while sweatdropping anime style. "No need to get violent. I'll get on it now."

Ryo put his right palm over a small crack on the wall and a white hand outlined around his entire hand scanning it. Once that was done, a key board popped out of the wall. Ryo was just about to type on it but he stopped first. He looked at Seinaru who quickly got the picture. He turned around 180 degrees and waited for Ryo to be done. He heard a few clicks from the keyboard behind him. Ryo finished and small rumbling was felt all around. Seinaru turned around to see a wide rectangular form like a sliding glass door. The hole was 10 feet high and 15 feet wide. Seinaru was amazed with this door he's just witnessed. He even felt Yoruichi's movements on his shoulders. Yoruichi looked at his new surroundings with his own eyes.

"I see you like what you see." Ryo said with a smirk. "But there's much more to do that is unavoidable. And you know it." Seinaru nodded in agreement. "Good, now follow me. You'll get your soul reaper powers back very soon."

"Well it seems that my suspicions were correct. You really are stubborn Seinaru."

Seinaru stopped everything he was currently involved in and looked all around. He looked behind, right, left, above, and even down at his legs. He saw absolutely no one except for Ryo in front of him who was smirking. Seinaru slumped when he looked at Ryo again.

"It's who I'm thinking of right now isn't it?" Ryo nodded yes in response. Seinaru just simply sighed. He used his right hand to pick Yoruichi by the neck and held him in front of his face.

"I should've known you'd pull a crappy stunt like this." Seinaru said to Yoruichi. "You are sneaky I will admit that."

"And here I thought you'd be a mindless baboon." Yoruichi said teasing Seinaru. An angry tick mark appeaered on Seinaru's head but managed to ignore it. "What's wrong? Nothing to say? Talking cat got your tongue?" Seinaru glared at Yoruichi with anger in his eyes.

"How about I cut off your tongue so you know how it feels in real life? This time I'd physically have your tongue and you'd beg for it." Seinaru threatened.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I touch a nerve?" Yoruichi teased once again.

"That's it, you're dead you little fleabag."

"But in all serious," Yoruichi began calming Seinaru down enough to listen. "You're pretty stoic especially since you just witnessed a talking cat. Your friends Matt and Rin nearly fainted when they saw me." Yoruichi said with a chuckle.

"Well I will admit this is creepy as hell. But considering all of the shit I've seen with my own eyes so far, how is this any different?"

"Alright, point taken. I'm pretty sure you have lots of questions you want to ask me. But now is not the time. You need to restore your soul reaper powers ASAP." Now this shocked Seinaru.

"Wait, you're here to help restore my soul reaper powers?" Yoruichi nodded yes. "But I thought you'd be here to… I don't know, spy on me so Kisuke and others would stop me." Yoruichi felt insulted.

"Seinaru, you might know this already. But you interest me. Despite being similar to someone I know. You're different from him. You've gone a level above him in my book. You proved yourself in your confrontations with Kisuke and Ryo from last night. Plus, you have the magic touch whenever you scratch my ears." Yoruichi said that last sentence with a grin

"…" Seinaru was taken aback by Yoruichi's speech and he placed Yoruichi back on his shoulders where he originally was a few seconds ago.

"Once this is over, you have a lot of explaining to do. And I want all questions answered as best as you can."

"… Very well, it shall be done." Ryo clapped his hands several times to get Seinaru's and Yoruichi's attention.

"I'm glad you two are getting along just fine, but I'm afraid we're running on a very tight schedule. Seinaru nodded showing he understood. Ryo stepped aside and gave Seinaru the honor of entering first.

"May I take your jacket and hoodie?" Ryo asked being polite.

"… Sure I guess so. Thanks." Seinaru said in a slight suspicious tone. He took off his brown leather jacket with a blue pullover hoodie underneath and let Ryo carry them. It was surprisingly warm in the sewers. Seinaru still had a gray T-shirt and dark blue Jeans.

"So Ryo is a man I can definitely trust?" Seinaru whispered to Yoruichi as he was walking.

"That's correct. You keep your promises and he'll keep his." Yoruichi whispered back. "But, I don't know much about him. Even I don't know his real name." Seinaru didn't believe it. "Truth is I just met him nearly three weeks ago. To be exact it was the day after you left the shop when your wounds healed." Seinaru was shocked about that last part.

"_So even Yoruichi doesn't know a thing about Ryo." _Seinaru said in his head. _"Or so he claims. Based on the earlier conversation, it doesn't sound as though the two hardly know each other. There's no way Yoruichi has known this guy for only three weeks. That doesn't add up. I think they're hiding something." _

Ryo wasn't that far behind Seinaru and they continued to walk in a straight path. An uneasy feeling slowly seeped into his body as he walked. Ryo could tell that Seinaru was beginning to act a little queasy. Seinaru decided to stop for a bit before continuing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yoruichi asked. "You don't look too good."

"Sorry, something doesn't feel right is all. I might need stop and take a break." Seinaru held his head as it started to hurt just a bit. He looked in front of him only to see that it was pitch dark. He held a hand right in front of his face to not see less than a foot in front of him. He put his hand probably an inch in front of his face only to see black darkness.

"You can't see anything can you?" Yoruichi asked. Seinaru didn't get to answer when he heard a faint chuckling behind him making the assumption it was Ryo.

"Well," Ryo began. "It seems we can stop wasting time." Seinaru felt Yoruichi jump off of his shoulders and quickly run away. Seinaru couldn't even see Yoruichi's bright yellow eyes in the darkness. He had an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew it wasn't hunger. It was anxiety.

"_Looks like I've entered a situation." _Seinaru said in his head keeping his guard up the whole time.

"You can't see anything." Seinaru perked up when he heard Ryo's booming voice in the silent darkness. "You have no idea where you are. All noise is gone, all sight is gone, and you're all alone as of now. You can't even sense spiritual pressure in and out of this room." Seinaru tried to sense even the tiniest hint of spirit energy but just as Ryo said, he felt nothing.

"You're training to restore a soul reapers power starts,… NOW!" And just like that, huge rumbling occurred causing Seinaru to lose his balance and fall to one knee. He had trouble just staying on one knee. He felt a large hole reveal itself under his feet. He had zero time to react to what just happened and could only fall down. The hole was too big to reach out and grab the edge. Seinaru was falling down a hole of pure darkness. And this freaked out even Seinaru since he could not see a single thing. He bet just about anyone would freak out the same as him. At one point of his falling trip, he could swear he felt himself getting literately torn from his body except it didn't hurt that much.

"RYO WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Seinaru screamed. "YOU SAID I WAS GOING TO REGAIN MY SOUL REAPER POWERS." He finished screaming only to be greeted with a choking hold in his throat. He was having difficulty in breathing and he assumed the worst thinking it will eventually kill him if he goes on any further.

He felt a blade give him a wound on his right forearm. This made him jump slightly and quickly withdraw his arm. He constantly looked around to see what just cut him. But as usual he saw absolute darkness no matter what. His left ankle was cut a few seconds later. He constantly searched in a frantic motion trying to figure out what was going on.

"_This is nuts!" _Seinaru said in his mind as time was going on. _"How the hell is this supposed to help regain my powers?" _Another wound was formed on Seinaru's left arm.

"Seinaru Kurosaki!" Seinaru heard Ryo's voice in a loud and booming as he was falling. "You are currently falling down in an infinite abyss. You will keep falling until you can secure what is attacking you in unknown locations." Seinaru felt another small wound on the back of his neck reveal itself. "And by the looks of things, I say you've only got… 15 minutes at the most." Seinaru became truly pissed off.

"YOU BASTARD, DO YOU REALLY INTEND TO LET ME DIE HERE?"

"Possibly if it comes to that." Seinaru heard another faint chuckle that set him off even more. "Now keep in mind, in this room, most of your 5 senses have been completely shut off. I'm sure you've already noticed. Like when we first entered the sewers for example." Seinaru instantly remembered that he smelled nothing the entire time he was down here. "I see you remember. You were quick to catch on to that particular detail. Because the moment you entered the sewers, your body was being slightly modified from the inside. First of all your senses became wacked. Sight, smell, taste, and even as we speak, your sense of touch and sound are slowly dimming." Seinaru immediately felt another small wound form at his collar bone vertically cutting his shirt as well.

"_He's right. The last wound didn't hurt as much even though it felt a bit bigger. Ryo's voice isn't as loud as it was a few seconds ago. When this is over, I'm going to kill Ryo with my bare hands." _

*SCHUNK*

Seinaru's eyes went wide when a sword stabbed right through his left thigh. He grunted loudly in pain as the sword grinded itself in his thigh and quickly left a few seconds later. Seinaru put his hands on his bleeding wound trying to minimize the bleeding. The choking feeling from earlier came back to effect and Seinaru was in a huge amount of pain right now. He heard rattling noises from a chain and Seinaru knew where this was going. He put a hand at his chest and felt a long chain. His eyes went wide and nearly gasped.

*BOOM*

Seinaru however, didn't have any time to think about the chain. What felt like a large barrel slammed itself at Seinaru's stomach. He coughed up blood and drool as a result. And then something snapped inside of Seinaru. He quickly grabbed whatever just hit him and held on to it tight with his arms. The pain he recently experienced dissipated. He pulled it as hard as he could and he sensed something heading towards him in a fast rate. His right foot quickly shot itself forward and slammed right dead in the center of what was coming at him. Seinaru showed no sign of slowing down and used his right hand to grab whatever was aiming at him. The thing Seinaru had in his fist struggled but could not get out.

Seinaru felt a wound appear on his back but he ignored it. But it wasn't easy to do. Seinaru grunted in pain but kept a firm grip on his prey.

"I'm not letting you escape." Seinaru shouted. He raised his fist with his empty left hand and shot it forward. He felt nothing so he assumed he missed the shot. But that didn't stop him from punching once again. However this time, after he missed the second shot, whatever he felt in his right hand disappeared. He was shocked about what just happened but he hardly had time to react this time.

Or so he thought…

As if on instinct, he moved quickly to the left dodging whatever was moving by a hair. Seinaru wasn't only shocked about that. For a split second, he swore he saw whatever was attacking him. It looked human but he couldn't tell if the human was a he or she. That however didn't stop Seinaru from grabbing the ankle of his attacker. He held on a firm grip and was amazed he was able to fight while falling into an abyss. He was surprised he was still falling in that matter. But that didn't stop him a bit. He got another split second look at the one attacking and this allowed him to read his movements and land a punch that felt like his face.

"ugh…"

Seinaru grinned in victory when he heard that grunt of pain and was about to land another punch when all of a sudden, the one in front of him vanished completely. He quickly moved around to search once again, but he stopped when the unexpected happened.

He slowed down as he was falling. He felt the air rush through his body slowly become more gentle. He felt himself stand upright and lightly touch the ground when he least expected it. It was still too dark for himself to see anywhere. But Seinaru could tell his vision was improving just a bit. He waited in the silence for something to happen.

"Congratulations Seinaru, you just passed lesson one." Seinaru heard Ryo's voice and nearly jumped. He looked behind himself and saw blue figures standing out in the darkness. There was Ryo, another figure who looked an inch shorter, and Yoruichi on the ground. Seinaru was surprised about what Ryo just said.

"Passed? What did I do? All I did was get my ass kicked. Let me fight whoever I was fighting one more time. I can take him."

"Remember what I said Seinaru? Your job was to secure whatever was attacking you, not beat it to oblivion. And you succeeded with flying colors. You got over the difficult breathing quite well I might add." Seinaru then realized he was breathing much better now. "You already noticed you were in your soul form. But you are no longer a soul reaper. You're just a plain konpaku soul with no supernatural abilities. You're increased vision and heightened spiritual pressure senses proved it as you dodged that last blow. You succeeded at recovering your own spiritual pressure."

"You're a little bastard for nearly killing me Ryo." Seinaru said pissed off with an evil grin. "I should bet YOU into oblivion."

"Geez relax man." Ryo said calmly with his own grin. "I had to put you through a harsh beating unless it wouldn't work. It may please to know that your wounds and clothes have already healed completely." Seinaru put a hand on where he received the major wound on his thigh only to find it completely gone. The same thing happened with every single one of his wounds. They were all gone. "I'll explain later. On other things, I had to put you on the brink of death in order to restore your spirit energy quickly. That last attack against you was crucial to results. If you let it hit you, then you would be dead by now." Seinaru grit his teeth in anger when he heard that.

"Now tell me who the hell was attacking me? I can see a bright blue silhouette next your own but I can't see him completely."

"… He's a friend." Ryo said with a grin. "A captain level soul reaper friend." Seinaru's eyes went wide. "Keep in mind Seinaru, he went easy on you by a landslide. He could've killed you in one fell swoop if I ordered it. But he was shocked that a normal human soul could land a hit on his face. Frankly it didn't surprise me."

"Does that mean Ryo you're a…"

"… That information is strictly classified." Ryo snapped making Seinaru jump. Ryo quickly calmed down. "Here's a little piece of advice for you should follow in the future. Don't throw random questions around."

"…" Seinaru didn't know what to say.

"But I think it's time we moved on to the second lesson." Ryo said calmed down while showing a grin.

"Really? How does it go?" Seinaru asked.

*SCHING*

Seinaru quickly regretted asking that question. The second blue figure took out a sword and sliced Seinaru's chain clean off like butter with a hot knife. It dangled down to his knees.

"Oh you'll see soon enough Seinaru." Ryo said with a sly grin.

Seinaru became petrified with the worst amount of fear anyone could witness.

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

I honestly wish that I posted this chapter a lot sooner. I was caught in a writer's block midway of writing this. I got stumped pretty badly. But I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be out much sooner. And it will be longer than this. I seemed to have accidently made this chapter shorter than I thought it was gonna be. But I you like anyway.

Please review this story or PM me if you have questions. Thanks for reading and liking this story.


	6. Chapter 6

CH. 6

"_I just died." _Seinaru said in his mind. Those three words echoed in his mind endlessly. He stared at the broken chain of fate dangling down at his knees. He had the worst look of shock anyone could have. He felt his whole world black out but he was still conscious.

"I know exactly what you are thinking." Ryo said while breaking Seinaru's trance. "You aren't dead. At least not yet." Seinaru just glared at Ryo's silhouette. He knew he was staring at the right one. The second blue silhouette just stood there silent. "You are on the verge of death slowly turning into a hollow as we speak."

"…" Seinaru was silent with rage. Deep down he wanted to scream to the heavens. But he had to restrain himself. He was fully aware of the risks involving this raining. But now he knew exactly why there was a possibility of him getting killed during that time. There was a session that could turn him into a hollow. Seinaru honestly wanted to lash out at Ryo right then and there for using an insane training method but with the way things are, he had no choice but to go with it.

"… You better have a damn good excuse by the time this is finished." Seinaru said in a calm threat.

"And you shall receive it. But first," Ryo raised a hand. And pointed forward. "We must move forward." Ryo shouted with determination. And Seinaru looked forward to see what was going on.

…But instead he fell into a hole.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Ryo looked back at the hole and laughed.

"Man I've always wanted to do that." Ryo said between laughs. "I love attempting fake outs. I don't think I'll ever get enough of them." Yoruichi sweatdropped.

"_I hope he doesn't become Kisuke. I don't need clones." _Yoruichi said in his head.

**Seinaru **

Seinaru shot his eyes open with fear contained in them. He struggled to get up only to find his arms tied to his back with large white strips and small objects holding everything together. His arms were stuck and damn near impossible to move about. Seinaru was trapped.

"Bakudo 99," said a foreign male voice. Seinaru looked to his right to see a blue silhouette shine in his dark vision. But Seinaru could still see the hole he was currently in.

"Shattered shaft."

"Seinaru!"

Seinaru heard Ryo's voice from way up above and looked to see the entrance of the hole above him along with Ryo. But the strange part was that he could now see Ryo clearly but the man in front of him was still unknown.

"Listen closely because I'm only going to say this once. You have a strict time limit of 72 hours exactly to get yourself out of this hole. If even a second later goes by,… well I'd look down if I were you." Seinaru heard crunching and pain on his chest that hurt like crazy. He looked down and his eyes became wide a dinner plates at the chain of fate. The end of the chain grew mouths and it was eating itself away slowly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Seinaru screamed in pain.

"Normally it takes months sometimes even years to become a complete hollow. But in this case in shattered shaft, a toxin is being exposed to yourself that speeds up the process of hollow transformation. It will take three days for you to become a hollow. In order to escape this hole, you must become a soul reaper. But if you fail to meet these requirements, you will leave us no choice but to kill you."

"Bastards, ARE YOU SERIOUSLY WILLING TO KILL ME?"

"Yes that is correct." Seinaru got up on his own two feet and glared at Ryo.

"Who the hell is the dumbass that created this idiotic training? I'm gonna kill him."

"Kisuke Urahara." Ryo answered with an amusing tone.

"_Figures." _

**Selena: 48 hours later**

Selena Etzuma packed all of her stuff in her school bag once the school bell rang signifying the end of the day. She felt tired and was glad the long school day was over for now. As she walked out of her seat, she gave one quick look to Seinaru's empty desk. She sighed in disappointment.

"_Three days, that's how long Seinaru has been gone for." _Selena said in her head. _"Three days with no warning. There's no way he skipped school with no intention. He's not that kind of man."_

"He'll come back soon." Orihime said with a smile. "He just as things to do." Selena looked at the shorter women and smiled lightly herself.

"Yeah, I'm not even sure why I'm even worried in the first place." Selena wasn't lying when she said that. She knew deep down that Seinaru will be just fine. "Seinaru's a tough kid. I'll see you after the weekend's over."

Selena gave off a wave to Orihime who waved back in response. She quickly left the classroom and onto home. She at least said hi to her friends such as Matt, Rin, Yuri, etc. before she left the school building. The walk she was going on was a long one. She had a lot of deep thoughts that would not go away. She looked around to watch birds, ants, and a couple homeless cats squirm around in town.

"_The animals,… I can sense there uneasy nature. They're running not in circles, but away from a specific location." _Selena stopped walking to stare off at the direction the few animals were avoiding. _"I can't sense anything, but I'm confident in the fact that over there is Seinaru. It's been strangely quiet down there the last few days. Tell me Seinaru, if you were leaving to get stronger, why didn't you take me with you? What reason is there?" _

Selena took her next few steps after that train of thoughts ended. She just decided she wanted to go home first before she does anything else. To her it seemed like a very slow walk. She was silent both physically and mentally. By the time she finally arrived home at her front door, she was relived. She felt tired and she wanted her rest. She opened her door as quietly as she could as she entered inside surprisingly not making a single noise even as she closed the door. She looked in front to see a glimpse of her parents in the living room not too far away. She moved quickly but quiet like to the stairs.

"Selena is that you?"

"_Dammit." _Selena swore in her mind. She nearly face palmed when she heard that specific male voice. She sighed in annoyance as she got off of the stairs and walked into the living room. Her father was on the couch reading the newspaper while her mother was hiding something behind her back. And she was failing at it because Selena saw parts of a something that looked like a dress.

"Did you behave in school today?" Her father Ryuuto Etzuma asked without looking up from his newspaper. His voice sounded a bit monotone which made Selena mad inside. But she had to hide it.

"Yes." was all Selena said to her father. Selena's mother, Bianca Etzuma walked in front of Selena with an excited look on her face. She had long brown hair going down her back and blue eyes. She was tall like Selena with a good 5'8 height. So she was just an inch shorter than her daughter. She had the appearance of a women in her late thirties.

"Sweetie, I got you something I know you'll love." Bianca announced excitedly. Selena mentally sighed in annoyance. Bianca brought out a blue dress from behind her back. "This dress will look so pretty on you. You need to start wearing more lady like clothes and I think this is a good start. You'll look and feel so much better."

"Mom," Selena said with a forced fake smile. "I don't know what to say except, I don't want it." Bianca had a shocked look on her face. "I already told you that I don't wear girly clothes such as dresses and skirts."

"But sweetie, you're becoming a full grown women. You need to start learning how to act like one. If you don't then who knows when you'll become a famous fashion designer."

"Well I'm only 17 so I'm still a kid. And I'm proud to live as one. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Which is why you need to grow up." Ryuuto Etzuma said while finally looking up. Short black hair covered the top part of his head and a cleaned shaved face was on the bottom half of his head. He wore glasses in front of his own blue eyes. He also looked around his late thirties. "You don't act like a proper lady. You're ruining your own life and it needs to be cleaned up. You're living in a fantasy world right now." This set Selena off. But she had to restrain herself and that was a hard feeling to fight.

"Your father's right. We knew you were born for great things. But you're just pushing them aside. We want to help you but you run away from us. Why?"

"…" Selena ignored her mother and walked away.

"I bet if you had a friend who encouraged you to follow us in life then you'd be happier. Seinaru is a bad example of a good friend."

Selena clenched a fist in anger when her mother said those few words. She quickly turned around and glared at her mother.

"Leave Seinaru out of this he has nothing to do with it." Selena said in anger.

"No you're mother's right." Selena glared at her father next. "Seinaru is a brute, unintelligent, and a brat who doesn't treat you with the respect you deserve." This really got Selena going.

"Shut up." Selena said to her father. Ryoto raised an eyebrow in response.

"What was that?"

"You heard me, I said shut up. You know nothing about me or Seinaru." Selena's parents were dumbstruck with Selena's sudden behavior. "You claim you know me but you don't. You claim you're 'helping' me but in reality you're just trying to control everything in my life. Seinaru has shown me more respect than any of you can in your lives. Seinaru's the best thing that has happened in my life and you're trying to take that away from me. I am sick and tired of your rules that are way too controlling. And FYI, I have no desire to become a fashion designer. That's a horrible place for me to work at."

"Hey you don't talk that way to me young lady." Ryoto said in a strict tone. "We care what goes on in your life. We want to help you. And we can't do that unless you volunteer us that information."

Selena just rolled her eyes in annoyance. She took her school stuff and walked up to her room. She heard stern calls from both her mother and father as she was walking but those calls fell on deaf ears. Selena ignored every call and stayed that way all the way to her room. She nearly slammed the door when she entered but it still made a loud noise when the door closed. She quickly locked the door once the door stopped. She was mad and it wouldn't go away. Before she did anything else, she changed out of her uncomfortable school uniform and put on dark blue jeans, a light brown shirt, and a thin black pullover hoodie with holes for the thumbs making the sleeves very long.

After changing she plopped herself on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Selena's room was an average teenager's room, a little messy and disorganized. But it looked a bit more like a boy's room then a girl's room. The reason was because none of the furniture is something an average girl would want. Selena is a girl with hardly any girl qualities besides the physical qualities. She moved to her left side to see her nightstand with a few papers on it. She grit her teeth in anger and extended and arm to slam the papers off of her nightstand. The papers all went out in different directions. Each one landed on the ground at their own pace. Eventually, the last one landed on its back. On the front showed doctor's notes. Those same exact notes were addressed to Selena herself. It showed when she was younger, she was tested and realized on that day she had the mental disability known as ADHD.

"_Is there anything wrong with not wanting to become a girly girl? Is there anything wrong with acting different?" _Selena asked in anger mentally. _"My parents don't get me at all. I am sick and tired of them acting like they know every single little detail about me. I get no privacy in life because of them. Just because I act different than other girls, have a mental illness, and because of my choice in friends, my parents think I'm a failure. They claim they want to help but what they really want is to control my life. Well I'm not going to become little versions of them. I will lead my own life whether they like it or not. I'll prove to them I'm not some puppet they can control." _

*Knock knock*

"…" Selena ignored whoever was at the door.

"… Hey Selena, it's me. Can you open the door?"

"…" Selena looked at the door for a few minutes. She sighed as she sat up and got off of her bed. She reluctantly walked towards her door and unlocked it. She turned around and let whoever knocked on the door invite himself in. She laid back down on the bed with her back facing the door.

A girl around the age of 16 came into the room. The girl looked similar to Selena except her eyes were green and she had dark brown, silky, smooth, hair going down to her waist. Selena's hair was a long, thick, and had a slight shaggy style that looked really good on her ending at her mid back. Bangs were right over her eyes. The girl stood average height at 5'4. But the most noticeable trait about this new girl is the fact that her looks have been labeled as breathtaking. The girl's face was exploding with beauty and so were her clothes. She had on clothes a lot of girls would kill for. She obviously kept up with the latest fashions in the world. This girl basically was a beauty to most people's eyes.

"What do you want Saya?" Selena asked with annoyance. "I'm really not in the mood to talk." The girl known as Saya walked closer to Selena and sat down on Selena's desk chair.

"Well I'm staying here anyway sis." said Saya. "We need to talk right now." Selena groaned. "Why do you fight with mom and dad so much? They just want to help you lead a good life."

"Yeah, when ruining my happiness is helping me in life is a good method please let me know."

"I'm serious, you need to stop acting like a spoiled brat and wake up to reality once in a while." Selena flinched at those few words. "You're wrong, they're right about everything. Even about Seinaru. I'm sorry but he isn't someone you should be hanging out with anymore."

"… You could never understand since you're miss 'perfect'." was Selena's only answer putting emphasis on the perfect.

"Geez what's crawled up your butt? You're acting like a child. Compared to the two of us, I'm the adult here." Saya said in a cocky tone. "You can't even get a proper boyfriend."

"… I'd appreciate it if you'd leave my room now." Selena said in anger. "I don't even know why I let you inside of my room. You just spew crap that pisses people off."

"Whatever, I try to help you and you spit on me. You do the same when mom and dad help you." Selena was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Mom and dad nearly making me to go on blind dates with the weirdest people in the past don't count. It never works no matter what. They're making go out with pretty boys for crying out loud. And to be honest they suck." Selena was now raising her voice.

"You're blind then. The boys mom and dad hook up with you are all total hotties. You're a lucky girl and you don't even realize it. Despite how ugly you really are, you never take windows of opportunities. You are very dense." Selena couldn't take it anymore. She got up and before Saya could move an inch, Selena caught her sister in a headlock. Selena also in her anger took her free left hand to give her a rough noogie. This same noogie was messing up Saya's perfect hair and she looked pissed.

"Owowowowowo, OK, OK, I GIVE I'M SORRY. MY HAIR CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE PLEASE LET ME GO."

Selena eventually let Saya out of her grip. Saya immediately used her hands to fix her messy hair.

"Next time you boast and insult, make sure you know what you're dealing with. Because even though I don't look like it, I'm actually a lot stronger than you think. I can take you out without a sweat. And don't you forget that."

"Look what you did to my beautiful hair. Do you have any idea long it took me to get it just right? Now it's gonna take like forever to get back in place. Thanks a lot ugly." Saya said that last sentence while shooting a glare at Selena who just ignored the glare. Saya quickly left the room while slamming Selena's door behind her.

"…" Selena sighed in annoyance while standing in place. She was pissed off now and she wanted to punch something. She grabbed her pillow with her left hand and gripped it firmly on her bed while beating it with her right hand. She did this for several minutes with her punches getting lighter and lighter. She eventually stopped and fell to her knees. She sat leaning against the side of her bed.

"That girl is some bitch right there. Who taught her those manners?"

Selena shot up when she heard a women's voice. She quickly turned to face her window to see a cloaked woman who seemed to have just walked into her room. The only things Selena could note about this women was that she had a tall 5'10 height, a large chest, and had light brown hair spilling out of her hood. Selena couldn't see her face or any part of her skin.

"Relax missy, I'm just here to speak a few words of wisdom to ya." The women's voice had an English accent inside that Selena easily took notice of. "And I'm pretty confident it'll get ya excited."

"… On what grounds should I believe you? No offense but don't exactly give off a… friendly appearance." The women just chuckled at Selena's question.

"What if I told ya a little bundle is happening right now that involves your good ol mates Seinaru, Rin, and Matt?" The women gave off another chuckle in the process.

**Seinaru **

*BAM*

"GODDAMN FREAKS STOP EATING YOURSELVES!"

Seinaru slammed his body against the chain connected to his chest on the wall eating itself in a cannibalism rage. He quickly regretted that action as he felt a sharp blast of pain surge through him. He rushed off of the wall right when the chain took a large bite out of him. Seinaru felt pain coursing his body at the sight of the wound given to him from the chain of fate. They tore right through his shirt and flesh like raw meat. Seinaru lost his balance and fell flat on his back hard. He grunted in pain as the chain was eating itself. To him, it felt like nothing could beat the hellish pain the chain was causing. The chain ate itself for only a few minutes but it felt like hours to him. He was losing his mind and knew if something didn't happen soon, he would truly go insane.

"_Son of a,… Whatever I'm doing now isn't doing squat." _Seinaru said in his mind while breathing heavy. _"I need a new strategy and fast. Because I can't take this goddamn chain eating at me anymore. It feels worse after each and every encroachment." _Seinaru looked up at the hole to see light come up from above instead of darkness. _"I guess the only upside is the fact that my vision has nearly returned completely. But even so, this chain is my only source of time. I have no idea how long I've been down here for." _Seinaru quickly got up on his feet surprisingly managing the pain.

"_It's do or die." _

Seinaru in rage and determination sprinted as fast as he could toward the wall and attempted to run up on a flat surface. He roared as he was running.

But he quickly fell right on his back after amazingly climbing up nearly 15 feet with nothing but the feet in his shoes. But for some reason, he did the same thing over again only to get the same results.

"_The chain eats itself every several hours. I have to act while its silent." _

But he fell on his back once again after that thought was over.

"Man you sure are a stupid kid." said a high pitched girl voice. Seinaru stopped breathing heavy and looked up to see who was talking to him. Up above Seinaru saw a girl looking over the edge of the hole. "Are you really that dumb to believe you can just walk up a wall like an insect?"

"Come down here and say that to my face!" Seinaru shouted to the girl up above. "Or are you too chicken to face me like a man!"

"I'M A WOMAN!" The girl yelled on the top of her lungs making Seinaru flinch just hearing the loudest girl he's ever heard.

"Yeah, I knew that. I was just joking around you stupid banshee." Seinaru was yelling in his own rage now.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BANSHEE."

"_Is this chick drunk?" _Seinaru questioned in his head.

Ryo just sighed at this small argument. The girl was using a megaphone to make her voice sound louder. It surprisingly didn't sound static like.

"_It must be dark outside by now. It's hard to tell when inside of this room." _Ryo said in his mind. _"Seinaru has been trapped down that hole for quite a while now. Over two days at the minimum. He hasn't made an inch of progress. And that's beginning to worry me." _Ryo looked back at the arguing yellers not too far away. He gave out a small chuckle. _"Those two would make a cute couple in the future. They just need to see each other's faces." _

**Time Skip: … Unknown **

Seinaru was at his absolute limit. He was drained of energy to the point where he was barely able to stay awake. He was on his front side trying to get over the pain just given to him from the encroachments. Seinaru had bloodshot eyes from lack of sleep. He was struggling to stand up straight.

"_How long… have I been down here for? It feels like forever. I don't know what's even going on now. I'm exhausted." _Seinaru looked at his chain of fate to see that there were still quite a few segments on. But the chain was significantly shorter now. Seinaru took a wobbling step only to fall on his knees hard. He breathed heavier than ever before and his chest hurt from each and every breath he took. The man who was keeping him here was still a mystery. Seinaru vision was still blurry involving him but he could still see everything else.

"Oi, Seinaru!" A girl's voice called to him. Seinaru recognized the voice from earlier and he groaned in annoyance. Footsteps came on down and he saw the girl's face for the first time. The girl had long blonde hair trailing down her back ending at her waist with part of it covering her right eye. But her left eye showed she had very dark pink eyes. She stood at a good 5'7 height. But the part Seinaru found most interesting was the fact that this girl was wearing everyday casual clothes rather than the black cloaks. This girl was wearing plain jeans, black V-neck, and a dark red flannel shirt. Around her neck was a long necklace with a white cross connected to it. This girl looked possibly 20 years old.

"_Damn, I hate to admit it, but you are pretty striking." _

"Yo! How are you doing?" The girl asked in a calm tone that surprised Seinaru. "Obviously you're still pissed off from my childish behavior earlier. And the fact that I nearly blew your ears off with a megaphone."

"…" Seinaru knew this was the same person but he didn't even recognize her this time.

"I bet you knew I was drunk at the time. I assure you though I'm your ally till the end. Ryo and I are close so if he trusts you then I'll do the same.

"…" Seinaru didn't know what to say. The young women stifled a laugh.

"You aren't the only one to first meet me as a dumb bitchy drunk and become silent for words when getting a glimpse of my true colors." Seinaru grinned while chuckling in response. "But I didn't mainly come here to apologize. I have a couple of important fact you should know."

"… What is it?" Seinaru muttered quietly. Amazingly the young women heard every word.

"Do you know how long you've been down here?" Seinaru shook his head. "You've been down in this hell hole for over 70 hours. The average soul usually becomes a hollow right about now."

"Well I guess I'm a special case." Seinaru said in a cocky tone. "I still got quite a few segments to the chain of fate. I say I got another half of a day left."

"…" The woman sighed. "Are you feeling hungry?"

"No of course not. I don't feel hungry or thirsty a bit."

"That's good then." The woman revealed a smirk while talking. "If you feel hungry that's a bad sign. It means you're about to turn into a hollow." The woman glanced at Seinaru's chain once more before talking. "Well it seems that it won't matter whether you're hungry now or not. Your time is nearly up."

"Don't you dare kid around about this." Seinaru shouted in anger. "I still got some time left. I just can't waste any more time."

"… I suppose I should come to the main point of my presence being here." The woman walked backwards a few steps before climbing up the wall. "The last encroachment,… is a nightmare compared to all the others put together."

As if on que, a surging pain shot up at Seinaru once again but this time, he saw that all several segments that are still left all turned into carnivorous mouths brutally eating each other like they were in an endless buffet. Seinaru's eyes went wide as they possibly could with nothing but fear contained inside. Seinaru was petrified and could hardly move his own body.

"No,… stop eating each other." The chain ignored Seinaru and was nearly finished with the base of the chain right at Seinaru's chest. "I SAID STOP EATING YOU GODDAMN FREAKS!"

*CRACK*

All noise ceased in an instant in Seinaru's ears when that chain snapped right off Seinaru's chest. All that was left was the hole that represents a hollow. Seinaru's felt a pain filled pulse before roaring to the heavens in pain. Black and white substance shot out of Seinaru's mouth and eyes and it slowly started to stick on his face. Spiritual pressure exploded and it went haywire in the hole Seinaru was in.

The young women got out of the hole without a scratch and dusted some dirt off of her. She gave Ryo a serious look.

"It's done. Seinaru is becoming a hollow. We can't help him now."

Ryo walked over to the hole and looked down at Seinaru. Seinaru was still roaring in pain like a wild animal with part of a hollow mask forming. But instead, this hollow mask seemed to be becoming black rather than white.

"You're right, we can no longer help him now. But that doesn't mean he'll fail. Usually when a spirit or also known as a whole becomes a hollow, the body explodes into tiny pieces and then the body reforms into a hollow. Seinaru is showing resistance right now. The mask is forming while Seinaru's body is barely hanging on. The woman next to Ryo grinned mischievously.

"Well I guess the action is finally upon us. I can't wait for the final results." Ryo flashed a grin and chuckled himself.

"Me to."

**Location: … Unknown **

"_Where,… am I?... I feel a soothing winter's breeze. It's actually withering away the pain and suffering I was in. Does this mean I'm dying?" _

"Seinaru,… open your eyes."

Seinaru groaned lightly but he did as he was told. The first sight he saw was the vast night sky above him. The sky was a midnight black with hundreds of stars scattered all over the sky without a single cloud blocking Seinaru's view.

"_It's been a while, since I've seen a night sky that cool before. It's almost mesmerizing." _Seinaru sat up and felt the winter's breeze from just second ago pass around his body. He could see his breath showing the temperature is freezing outside. But despite of that, Seinaru felt no cold air seep in his bones. He felt good rather than cold. He stood up on his feet to better explore the foreign place he was in.

The first sight he saw was that he was on a large arena platform with a pure white color. He walked to the edge closest to him and looked over the edge. To his surprise, he saw he was on the third highest point of a bright white fantasy like castle floating in midair above a large dark abyss hole. Surounding the castle a complete 360 degrees was a city with many buildings and a few skyscrapers. The buildings all had a few lights on so Seinaru assumed people were up at home during this late hour.

"_Just how long have I been asleep for?" _

"Seinaru,…" Seinaru was surprised to hear that voice. "Can you hear me?" Seinaru didn't get a chance to respond before he heard shifting not too far ahead of him. He looked and saw a long pair of stairs was forming out of thin air right in front of his eyes. They were white and solid. Seinaru knew that he had to climb them. The stairs lead all the way to the highest tower of this entire castle. And before he knew it, he started walking up the stairs.

Seinaru was silent for words the entire walk up. He had no words cross his mind during the entire walk. But that feeling of amazement stopped when he strangely saw the castle flicker a couple times. This brought a pain in Seinaru's heart as this was going on.

"_Is this castle,… dying?" _

"Yes,… it is. Come to the top of the stairs and all will be explained."

Seinaru did as he was told and reached the highest point of the tower. When he did, he saw what looked like a man sitting on the opposite side of the large arena like platform. The man was looking up at the full moon which looked much bigger than before. It didn't look like he was worshipping it, but instead he seemed to admire the moon's beauty.

"You really did take your time coming up here." The man said with a chuckle. He stood up on his feet and turned around for Seinaru to get a very good look at this man.

The man looked like he's just entered is thirties or around the age 33 to be exact so he looked pretty young. Dark skin covered his lean built body which stood tall at 6'4. Hair as white as snow with light gray highlights covered his head in a long wild fashion. Thin white facial hair was visible to the world but it was thicker than a stubble. Storm cloud gray eyes stared Seinaru's eyes with a penetrating gaze. A dark brown eye patch covers his left eye. The clothes the man had on caught Seinaru's attention. The man wore a long sleeved pitch black shirt rolled up to his elbows to allow room for his white fingerless gauntlets. Black pants covered his legs with white greaves covering his feet to his knees overlapping the pants. A black cloak with a hood flickered in the wind. The cloak looked more like a black cape though. An empty sword scabbard was strapped to his back underneath the black cloak. A white chained necklace with a miniature dagger ending at the lower sternum dangled in the wind. Seinaru surprisingly felt at ease while being so close to the man despite the fact this is the first time Seinaru has seen him before.

"At last you've come." The man said to Seinaru.

"Where am I?" Seinaru quickly asked.

"... You are in my home." Seinaru was surprised by those words but didn't show it.

"Who are you?"

"… You still don't know?" Seinaru shook his head. "My name is *****."

"_What? I didn't catch that." _Seinaru thought in his head.

"… That's very disappointing. But at the same time, it's to be expected. Even after I tried calling out to you numerous times my name still falls upon deaf ears."

"You have? When?"

The man looked around first and gave off a disappointed sigh.

"Unfortunately, it seems time is against us as of now."

Just like that, a huge crack split the ground between Seinaru's and the man's feet. Seinaru struggled and just barely hung on to the many earthquake rumbles causing the castle to break apart. The man was hardly affected by the damage being caused out of nowhere. Seinaru eventually lost his balance and fell back and was falling down in the air. However Seinaru quickly stopped falling and went the opposite direction. He was now falling up to the night sky quickly getting covered by dark clouds. He wasn't the only one getting sucked in. All of the crumbling buildings were getting torn from the ground. The castle that was once shinning with energy turned black and pieces of it followed the same fate.

"WHAT KIND OF CRAP IS THIS?" Seinaru yelled as he was falling upwards. The dark clouds formed one giant spiraling funnel. Seinaru was sucked all the way to the middle with numerous buildings being swirled around the wind cloud funnel surrounding him completely.

"Seinaru, this world you are in is on the verge of collapsing. You will die if you don't stop it." Seinaru looked to his right to see the dark skinned man sitting on part of a broken stairway very close by.

"And what the hell do you suggest I do?"

"… You become a soul reaper." The man glanced to the buildings nearby. "See these buildings parading around? Some of them still have lights on." Seinaru didn't believe it at first. But he quickly found out he was dead wrong. Despite the buildings literately ripped from the ground several lights were on in each and every building.

"_No way." _Seinaru was surprised by this fact pointed out to him. _"Lights need electricity to work." _

"In your battle with Norman Juzuuke, when he took your soul reaper powers you borrowed from Tiana Alpha, he made the mistake of becoming overconfident and careless. He never bothered to think that there's a possibility you have soul reaper powers of your very own." Seinaru's eyes went wide with shock.

"I have soul reaper powers of my own?"

"That is correct." The man chuckled after responding. "You have power that has been sleeping since your birth. Tiana's own power was the trigger to releasing it. But your time is limited to discovering those same powers." The man looked down which Seinaru followed.

The upside down funnel cloud twister was sucking everything from the buildings, the tiny remains of the castle, and even the ground itself.

"This world is in chaos as we speak. One of these buildings in the sky contains your soul reaper powers. Your job is to obviously pick one. However, there is a catch." Seinaru braced himself for what was coming. "You only get to choose once. And if you don't make your choice under a strict time limit, then you'll turn into a hollow."

"BULLSHIT!" Seinaru yelled in rage.

"Watch your language kid." The man said sternly.

"There's no way in hell I'll find my powers on my first try." This caused the man to smirk.

"Nothing is impossible unless you put your mind to it." The man still smirking floated away while still sitting on the floating stairs.

"_Damn you!" _Seinaru said in rage. _"I curse thee!" _Seinaru stopped his thoughts when a large castle projectile sped its way toward Seinaru who just barely dodged it. He did the same things with a few other large projectiles. This ironically made Seinaru think in a stoic tone.

"_Calm down, now is not the time to get mad. I have to think rationally just for a second. There's a way out this. No matter how difficult a challenge is, there's ALWAYS a way out, always. I just gotta think back. I'm sure Tiana mentioned something to me in the past recently. What was it again?" _Seinaru let his body go limp and closed his eyes as he thought.

_Flashback _

"Seinaru listen up." Tiana said raising her voice. "Lately we've been having trouble keeping in touch with eachother during hollow fights. Too many close calls have happened in the past. So to ensure each other's locations from here on out in the future, I'll teach you a little trick you've done once before." White ribbons surrounded Tiana as she grabbed one and held it in a fist.

"These white ribbons surrounding us are called Reiraku, also known as spirit ribbons. Whenever you see these manifestations of spiritual energy, they will always mark the sign of a ghost." A red ribbon made its way out of Seinaru's chest which was quickly swiped away by Tiana.

"But on rare occasions, you might find a red spirit ribbon. That is a definite mark of soul reapers close by in the area. Use this method to look for me if the situation gets too sticky on your part."

_Flashback end _

"About time!" Seinaru shouted in triumph immediately after he opened his eyes. Dozens of white ribbons shot there ways to Seinaru. In the shower of white ribbons, a lone crimson colored ribbon hid itself not very well and Seinaru easily noticed it.

"I have you now." Seinaru held the ribbon as tight as he possibly could. He pulled it with the strongest amount of force his strength would let him. And heading toward his floating self was a tall tower from the white castle not too long ago. It was glowing white despite being apart from the castle not too long ago. A light was shining from the top window of the tower. The tower was zooming towards Seinaru but instead of running, he chose to stay put. He put both hands in front of him and waited.

*WHAM*

Seinaru stopped the tower with nothing but his bare hands without moving back even an inch. Seinaru didn't stop there as he flew the short distance up to the tower's window that was shining bright.

"Now let's see what's hiding in here."

Seinaru shoved his hand in and quickly got a firm grip on a familiar object.

"This is,… a zanpakuto's hilt."

"Good." The dark skinned man said to Seinaru. Seinaru turned his head to find the man behind him with a smile on his face. "Now you will finally hear my name when you need it most without harming you or myself." Seinaru quickly saw the image of his zanpakuto cracking from the major power boost he received while fighting Norman.

"… Who are you? Could you possibly be…?"

Large black thunder bolts echoed in the clouds demolishing everything in sight in a fast rate

"Hurry!" The man demanded. "This world is on its last legs, pull me out NOW!" Seinaru wasted no time in pulling out the zanpakuto hilt from the tower. A bright light shone blinding everything in sight.

**Real world Seinaru **

"**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **Seinaru roared and howled to the heavens as the hollow mask was slowly forming on his face. It was nearly complete. Ryo and the blonde haired women watched these scenes with stoic looks on their faces.

"HEY RYO!" A voice cried out. Ryo looked down to the person keeping Seinaru from going out of control. "SEINARU HAS REACHED HIS LIMIT! I'M NOW SWITCHING TO ELIMINATION MODE."

The bandages keeping Seinaru's arms together quickly broke apart in one stretch. The man used both of his hands and dug two fingers from both hands into the ground.

"BAKUDO 99 PART 2, BANKIN! (Great seal)" Ryo shot his eyes wide.

"First song, Shiryu! (Halting Fabric)" Large spirit filled cloth bandages sprung out of the walls and wrapped Seinaru's body skin tight from head to toe.

"Second dance, Nikyoku! (Hundred linked bolts)" Seinaru's bandaged body was bombarded with dozens of arrows stabbing through his skin. One even landed in his head.

"Final dance,… Bankin taiho! (Great seal of 10'000 forbiddings)" Looming darkness appeared right above Seinaru blocking his only light source. An immense metal cube formed threatening to crush Seinaru.

"HEY CAREFUL WITH THAT!" Ryo couldn't help but roar in anger. "EVEN A MONSTER LIKE SEINARU WILL DIE!"

"I don't have a choice." The one in the hole with Seinaru shouted back. "Seinaru will become a hollow if I don't do anything right this instant." The man in the hole made one last hand sign and signaled the cube to move.

At the last second, a hole exploded from Seinaru's bandages wrapped at his head. Ryo widened his eyes in shock at Seinaru's face. A hollow mask revealed itself. But the large metal cube smashed onto Seinaru's body before the mask could be memorized. A huge explosion resulted in the contact. Ryo's head was close to being caught in the explosion but the blonde haired women grabbed Ryo and pulled him out dodging the explosion by a hair. The same two people landed on the ground hard while trying to shield themselves from small bits of the explosion and tiny rocks shooting out. The blonde haired women glanced up to see a lone meteorite shaped object shoot out of the explosion. And it looked as if it was landing close by. In fact, multiple meteorite objects exploded out making the original explosion a firework exploding on impact all haywire.

"Ryo, we have to move immediately. It's too dangerous staying this close." Ryo and the blonde haired women quickly disappeared from where they were to a new location farther away. Once they stopped, the women clapped her hands together and slammed them against the ground to raise a sheathed katana sword. She quickly unsheathed the sword and sliced the ground horizontally in front of her feet. A large earth wall rose blocking the huge wave of spiritual pressure and some meteorites from attacking her and Ryo. A few cracks appeared after a few beatings of small meteorites down poured. Ryo and the women stayed close to the wall and waited for the action to subside.

"_Damn, I never thought a soul could cause this much destruction. Just what the hell are you Seinaru?" _The blonde haired women asked freaked out in her mind. The rumbling and the destruction eventually subsided and all was silent. A few seconds felt like an hour. Neither of them moved an inch from the spot behind the wall. Ryo finally got up from where he was sitting. The blonde haired women gave a look of concern to Ryo.

"Don't move from this spot until I say so. That is an order." Ryo said strictly. He peaked from the other side of the earth wall to see a vast cloud of smoke blocking all view to the naked eye. Ryo walked slowly toward the cloud of smoke preparing for the worst. He was several feet from it when he saw a black silhouette shadow slowly make its way out of the cloud. Ryo stopped walking and watched the unknown object walk out of the cloud. The moving object stopped walking when it was right in front of the cloud's reach. Ryo had a serious look on his face.

The one standing in front of the cloud was a tall man with nearly shoulder length red shaggy hair. He had a black shihakusho on but instead very baggy clothes, his shihakusho was just a bit slimmer fit. Black fingerless gloves were on both hands moving on their own cracking themselves in the process. A thick turquoise strap held a large Zanpakuto in place on the back. But what really got Ryo's attention, was the man's face. The man had a black narrow hollow mask with white eyeliner surrounding the eyeholes in a spiky style. Two white lines were each connected to the eye holes surrounded in white on the bottom inner corner. The lines traveled downward ending nearly at the edge of the mask.

Ryo was surprised about a couple things about the hollow mask. The first one is the fact the hollow mask is a dark black instead of the pasty white. The second fact surprisingly caught his attention as well even though this can happen to regular hollows. The hollow mask had no visible mouth. This hollow mask even had its forehead covered by dark red bangs. Leftover spirit bandages were still connected to Seinaru's arms.

"… Seinaru, don't tell me you died already. That's a pathetic excuse to even use." Ryo said in a cocky tone.

The man in the hollow mask unsheathed his large sword and swung it down to the ground. His Zanpakuto had two large cracks in the middle. They don't look like real threats but they could cause the sword to break apart if one isn't careful.

"And here I thought you were better than that." Ryo said with a grin and getting into battle position. The next movement caught Ryo off guard. The man in the hollow mask raised his Zanpakuto and slammed the hilt smack dab on his face.

*CRACK*

When the hollow mask was slammed, dozens of cracks appeared. Those cracks made even more cracks on the mask. This kept going until the mask had hundreds of cracks. The mask finally exploded into thousands of tiny pieces scattering all across the place. There stood a grinning Seinaru Kurosaki in all of his glory.

"I'm much better than you could possibly imagine."

Ryo showed his own grin along with the blonde haired women who appeared right behind Ryo with her own grin. Ryo walked to Seinaru and held out a hand. Seinaru knew what was going on and took the handshake firmly.

"It's good to have you back Seinaru." Seinaru nodded in agreement. Even the blonde haired women from earlier did the same thing. She took Seinaru's hand in a firm handshake. Seinaru noticed that this girl had a strong handshake making her seem stronger than a girl with average strength.

(Author's notes: By what I just said/wrote, I'm not trying to say girls are weak. I apologize if I insult any of my female readers. It is not my intention to insult anyone.)

"Come to think of it," The blonde haired women began. "I never introduced myself." This surprised Seinaru. "I trust you with my real name. You've proven yourself worthy." The blonde haired women cleared her throat before talking. Ryo grins as a response.

"My name is Mike Kaede." The women known as Mike said with a grin. "And I take great pride in my boy's name."

"… What is Mike short for?" Seinaru asked out of curiosity.

"It's not short for anything. It's just plain Mike." Seinaru and Mike heard clapping hands that came from a grinning Ryo.

"Congratulations Seinaru! You've just passed lesson two. What are you going to do-"

"Screw you!" Seinaru shouted interrupting Ryo and elbowing him in the nose as well. Ryo grabbed his nose in pain.

"Geez you didn't have to be so mean." Ryo said in a whining childish tone. "It was because of me you regain your soul reaper powers again. Show a little more gratitude more often."

"Bull crap! You nearly killed me down in that hole. And now you're going to pay with your life." Seinaru said in an evil tone. "So we are going all the way out now. Bring on the next lesson if you have one. I'll crush it along with your face on the ground. I'm ready to gain more power."

"…" Ryo stayed silent but he still gave out an evil chuckle that made Seinaru raise his guard up to a high point. This made Seinaru fear Ryo for just a bit. Slowly, he got up from his knees and gave Seinaru a grinning look. Seinaru dropped his jerky attitude and brought his Zanpakuto in front of himself with one hand.

"I'm glad you're so eager to start your lessons. I hope you're ready to obtain the next level of your Zanpakuto's powers. Because this next lesson will be all the more horrifying." Ryo grabbed his cloak covering his body and took it off in one shot. Just like Mike, Ryo was wearing casual human clothes. Ryo's clothes consisted of a pair of blue jeans, a black short sleeved shirt, and a dark green zip up sweatshirt halfway zipped. What really shocked Seinaru was what Ryo was holding in his right hand. Much to Seinaru's disbelief, Ryo was holding a sheathed sword that looked like a regular Zanpakuto. But Seinaru got a nasty feeling from this sword Ryo was holding. Just looking at it gave Seinaru horror like images in his mind. Ryo grabbed the hilt with his left hand and prepared to unleash his power.

"Now let me warn you, you're opponent who will be myself, will fight with a style you are familiar with, but at the same time, you won't have any a single clue to what this nightmare has in mind for you."

And just like that, Ryo slowly unleashed his Zanpakuto like sword with a blade the deepest shade of amethyst purple Seinaru has ever seen in his life. When the sword was unleashed, a massive outburst of contained spiritual pressure made Seinaru for the first time scared of his opponent before the battle even begun.

"_Let the games begin." _Mike said in her mind with a grin showing her eagerness.

"Unleash your true form," Ryo chanted. "Yunibasaru. (Universal Demon.)

* * *

Alright everyone. I am reeeeally sorry for taking so damn long to update. I was so close to finishing this chapter at least two weeks ago. But apparently Karma really is a bitch like most people says it is.

I typed up over half of the chapter in two days because I was completely free those two days and I had nothing better to do. But anyway I was so close to finishing the chapter typing up a storm and just when I got to the final act, my goddamn computer crashes and I lost almost nearly all of my work. Apparently I was an idiot and forgot to save while I was typing. So I lost a huge chunk of this chapter. So these are my words from the wise. Save your work often. Trust me, it will save your ass in the future.

You have no idea how pissed off I was when that happened. Not more than necessary because I remembered this isn't a huge deal to get a grudge over. So I quickly calmed down after a good night's rest. So I'm back up and running eager to make the next chapter. Just to let you all know, I'm sadly back in school once again so updates will vary once again. All I ask is for everyone is to be patient.

One last thing, if you feel like I'm moving this story way too slow and dragging on and on, please tell me. Lately I feel as if my writing style has hit a wall where I drag on with my explanations. If you think I am going way too slow, tell me so I can try and speed things up a bit.

That's all I have to say for now. Please enjoy, review, and all that jazz. You guys are what's keeping me here writing stories for all to read.

Thanks so much for supporting me for this long. It means a lot to me all you guys and gals who've taken the time to read my fanfiction stories.


End file.
